Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Kether Harding, the bad boy rebel, moves to town. He is a total delinquent. And there is only one girl that can see the truth behind his eyes. And she is... SANDY SANCHEZ! COMPLETE! PLZ REVIEW!
1. Bad Boy Meets Good Girl

**A/N: **Now that I finished An Unexpected Romance, I can FINALLY start this story! It's pretty good & Kat, I KNOW is sounds like your story but I've had this idea for months! Oh, & if it's ok, I'm going to use the TITLE of your story for the first chapter name! Enjoy!

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent**_ by Laura McConnell_

Chapter One: Bad Boy Meets Good Girl 

Sandy was standing around her locker with Pashmina & Bijou. They were talking about the newest episode of (INSERT TV SHOW HERE) but Sandy wasn't really listening. Her conversation with Maxwell kept playing over & over again in her mind.

YAY!AFLASHBACK!YAY! 

"_Hey Maxy." Sandy had said._

"_Hello Sandy." Maxwell said._

"_I told you that you could call me Sands instead of Sandy!" Sandy complained, "Oh, this is my old best friend that just moved here, Spike." She took bleach blonde over to introduce him to Maxwell. "Spike this is Maxwell, Maxwell this is Spike." _

"_Your girlfriend sure is pretty." Spike commented, putting his arms around Sandy's waist._

_Maxwell went to hit Spike over the head with a fire thingy, barely missing his head & hitting his shoulder. "Shut up." He whispered._

"_OW!" Spike moaned, "I don't like her Maxwell. She's just my friend, Max."_

"_Don't call me that!" Maxwell hissed, hitting him on the shoulder again, causing him to drop to the ground._

"_MAXWELL!" Sandy said, "That wasn't nice!"_

"_You won't be friends with him anymore Sandy." Maxwell demanded._

"_I will to! Maxwell, we're over!" Sandy screamed, tears coming to her eyes & throwing the fire thing at him before running off._

ENDOFLASHBACKWOWMAXWELLISMEAN 

"Don't you think he's hot Sandy?" Pashmina asked.

Sandy snapped out of her trance & asked, "What?"

"Thinking about Maxwell again?" Pashmina asked.

Sandy nodded, tears blurring her vision. "I'll, um, see you in French." She said, running off down the corridor, running into Dexter without even apologizing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy dragged herself out of school & saw everyone marveling at a motorcycle. But not ANY old motorcycle! It was one of those really big ones with leather seating. It was jet black with a blue flame pattern.

"Out of my way." Said a male's threatening but not raised voice.

Everyone spun around at once. Then everyone's jaw dropped SIMULTANEOUSLY! The threatening voice came from a guy with leather yes LEATHER pants on, a black shirt with the words _'You Have Thirty Seconds To Convince Me Why I shouldn't Kill You' _& the words _Kill You _were crossed out (Even though you could still read them) & replaced with _Hurt You_. And he had a leather jacket with a bunch of zippers. And he had on totally black converse with red writing that said the same thing as his shirt. And he was wearing dark, dark, DARK sunglasses so you couldn't see what color his eyes were. He had black hair.

"That was a nice thing to say!" Dexter commented.

The guy spun around to face him & lowered his sunglasses to reveal dark brown eyes. "And I care why?" he snapped, spinning around once again to get on his motorcycle. Maxwell came up behind him & made to hit him over the head but somehow the mystery guy sensed it, & kicked him right in the stomach without even turning around. Maxwell doubled over on the ground in pain & when the mystery guy flipped his switchblade, everyone else scrambled away at once. Except Sandy. Which left her alone with the mystery guy. "Look luv," he said, "Is there anything you want from me?"

"No." Sandy stuttered, "But are you ok?" she saw the knife that Maxwell was going to use to cut him had cut a deep gash when it flew out of Maxwell's hand.

"I'm fine luv." He said.

"No your not." Sandy said, "Sit down."

He sighed & sat down.

She took out the first aid kit she'd miraculously had with her. "Take off your shirt." She instructed.

He rolled his eyes & removed his shirt. "GAWD!" he exclaimed all of a sudden, "That loser ripped my leather jacket! HE FREAKING RIPPED MY LEATHER JACKET!"

"You talking about Maxwell?" Sandy asked, tying a bandage around his arm.

"That idiot has a name?" he whirled on her.

"Yes." Sandy said, tying a knot in the bandage to keep it tied, "I'm Sandy Sanchez."

"Harding. Kether Harding, luv." He said, getting up & replacing his shirt & jacket & going over to his motorcycle.

"Wait! Kether! Can you, give me a ride?" Sandy asked nervously, "My brother, who I rode with, already left with my best friends & no one else is here but us."

"Sure luv." He said, "Get on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MAYBE" Sandy shrieked, "I SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED THAT I'VE NEVER RIDDEN ON A MOTORCYCLE BEFORE!"

Kether had ran over some jerk's shoe & laughed about it & now they were running for their lives on his motorcycle going 80! And Sandy who never got into trouble was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"STOP THAT INSESANT SCREAMING LUV!" Kether yelled, "I WILL SUE IF YOU DAMAGE MY HEARING!"

Sandy giggled but stopped screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They pulled off onto the side of the street & went into a café.

"Your probably starving my now luv." Kether said.

Sandy nodded & ordered something.

An hour later…

Sandy was laughing hysterically at something Kether was telling her.

"That was so stupid! What time is it?" Sandy asked.

"Oh? Six o'clock luv." Kether answered.

"SIX O'CLOCK?" Sandy asked, "I am soooo going to be in trouble! Let's go!"

"Let me give you my phone number first luv." Kether said, scribbling something down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sandy got home she opened the door & called, "I'M HOME MOM!"

No answer.

"MOM! I'm home!"

Still no answer. Sandy walked into the kitchen & found a note on the table in her mother's handwriting. **Sandra, I'm going to a conference in Hawaii & won't be home for 3 weeks. –Mother **

Then she found another to her brother. **My dear Stan, I am going to a conference in Hawaii & I would take you if you had the time off school but since you don't, I must go by myself & be bored. I'll miss you much in those 3 weeks! Love you lots, Mom**

Tears came into Sandy's eyes & flooded out. Stan was the favorite & her mother barely even recognized she existed.

Stan came downstairs. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Sandy yelled in his face & then ran out the door. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to get away from here!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Kether snuck up behind Pashmina. "Hey you, luv!" he yelled in her ear.

She jumped. "Oh hi." She said, "I'm P-"

"Look luv, I really don't care that much who you are & you shouldn't care you I am. Just LISTEN!" Kether ordered, "Your friends with Sandy Sanchez, right luv?"

Pashmina nodded.

"Then do her & me a favor luv &-" he whispered the rest in her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy was sitting in her French class wishing something exciting would happen right then. Her wish was answered when Pashmina came busting through the door.

"Mrs. French!" Pashmina said, "This subject is so interesting!"

As Pashmina rambled, Kether snuck in & mouthed to Sandy, 'Come on luv'.

'Why?' Sandy mouthed back.

'I'm busting you out luv!' Kether mouthed, smirking.

Sandy got up from her chair quietly & followed him to the window.

"Thank you Miss Mafura but I am busy teaching my class." Mrs. French said, going to turn around when Pashmina grabbed her & turned her back around.

"BUT do the French people hate us?" Pashmina asked, mouthing 'hurry up!' to Kether & Sandy who were almost out the window. Kether leapt out the window & helped Sandy out.

"Well Miss Mafura, good ques-" Mrs. French said, delighted someone had asked her that.

"Save it! I gotta go!" then Pashmina went busting back out of the room while every other person in the class burst out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you so much for busting me out." Sandy said to Kether.

"Your welcome luv." Kether said,

"You know what was funny?" Sandy asked.

"Hm luv?" Kether asked.

"I was just wishing something would happen!" Sandy asked, "So are we going back?"

"Why would we do that luv?" Kether asked.

"SKIP SCHOOL? ARE you INSANE?" Sandy asked,

"Probably luv." He said, "Get on." He held out a helmet to her.

Take it or not take it? Sandy asked herself. "Oh heck with it!" Sandy yelled, putting the helmet on & getting on the motorcycle.

As they road Sandy asked, "Where are we going?"

Kether lowered his sunglasses & looked at her. "Where do you _want _to go luv?"

"The mall!" Sandy exclaimed.

Kether smirked & drove into the mall parking lot. "Come on luv." He said.

They grabbed hands & ran inside.

"I want this & this & this & this & oooh that is so cute! And I like this & this & this & OMG I MUST HAVE THIS! And ooooooooooh! Two of these! And this & this & this & this! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS SO COOL! Don't I look good in this! Must have this!" Sandy was going on a shopping RAMPAGE! Once they left the mall with tons of shopping bags they went to the beach.

Sandy took off her shoes & let the water hit her feet. "Pretty." Kether commented. Sandy nodded. "You know what else is pretty luv?"

"What?" Sandy asked.

"You." Kether said, brushing the hair off her face & leaning in for the kiss.

Sandy jumped but then pulled him closer.

She finally came to her senses & jumped back, nearly falling in the water but Kether caught her by her waist.

"What the _heck _was that?" Sandy asked.

Kether lit his cigarette. "A kiss?" he suggested.

"A _what_?" Sandy asked.

"A kiss? Remember!" Kether said, "When two people put their lips together with passion luv?"

"Kether, I just broke up with my boyfriend. I'm not ready for this." Sandy said, sitting down.

"It's ok luv." Kether said, sitting down next to her & putting his arm around her.

"I shouldn't have even done this." Sandy said.

"Did you have fun today luv?" Kether asked.

"Yes. I don't remember the last time I had so much fun." Sandy said.

"That's good luv." Kether said.

"I want to go swimming." Sandy declared.

"Did you bring a bathing suit luv?" Kether asked, surprised.

"No." Sandy said, jumping in the water in her clothes.

Kether laughed & took off his leather jacket & jumped in after her. "Come back here Sanchez!" he chased her around the water & finally grabbed her.

They were both laughing hysterically. "This is the most fun I've ever had in my life!" Sandy said, her emerald green eyes staring into his chocolate brown ones.

"Sandy. I like you. A lot luv." Kether said, kissing her again.

Sandy kissed him back but then pulled away. "I like you too but… I'm not ready."

"What are you afraid of luv?" Kether asked.

"Kether, you're the bad boy & I'm the good girl: we just don't fit!" Sandy told him.

"And you & Maxwell do luv?"

"Well, my mom, who is as crazy & disgusting as Druscilla, liked him & she'd never like you but I don't give-a-dang what she likes." Sandy said, splashing Kether.

He splashed her back. "Oh yeah luv?" he asked.

"Oh yeah Baby!" she exclaimed, splashing him again.

They splashed each other till they were in hysterics & couldn't even splash.

They finally got out of the water, soaked. When Kether dropped Sandy off she said, "Thank you Kether. That's the most fun I've ever had in my life."

"My pleasure luv." He said, "Cya tomorrow." Then he left.

Sandy took her shopping bags inside & set them down.

"SANDRA REBECCA SANCHEZ!" her mom shouted, "Do you have any _idea _what time it is?"

"Yeah. Midnight." Sandy said.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"You weren't."

"WHAT?"

"MOM, YOU DON'T CARE! YOU DON'T FREAKING CARE!" Sandy screamed, "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME OR WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!" Then she took her bags up to her room & slammed her door. "This was the best day of my life." She sighed, drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: **There's the first chapter! It will get more dramatic & interesting in later chapters! R&R!


	2. Let's Break The Rules, Who Doesn't?

**A/N: **This chapter is really good so if your not reading it: your missing something! And I'm so sorry but I'm to coughlazycough to thank people individually… So thank you all! Oh & Mel, message me! I miss talkin' to you! And now, on with the story!

Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent _by Laura McConnell_ Chapter One: Breaking The Rules, who doesn't? 

Kether showed up on Sandy's doorstep on the next day of school. "Hey luv," he said, "Do you want me to give you a ride to school?"

"YAY!" Sandy said, "Duh, of course!"

"Get on." Kether said.

Sandy got on & yelled, "BYE MOM!"

"Who is she riding with Stan?" Mrs. Sanchez asked.

"Beats me." Stan said, "Probably Pash or Bij."

Kether arrived at school, making a big scene as usual, thanks to Maxwell! Kether helped Sandy off the motorcycle & said she'd see him later.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" A mocking voice asked, "Kether has a cwush on Sandy-Wandy."

Kether looked up from his schedule & realized the voice belonged to… "Oh Maxwell, it's you." Kether spat at venomously & turned red.

"Well as sweet as it is," Maxwell said, "_Sandy is _mine!"

"You are SUCH a jerk." Said a female's voice that belonged to… Pashmina!

"WHAT?" Maxwell yelped, "Pash, you're supposed to be on MY side!"

"Don't you 'Pash you're supposed to be on my side' me!" Pashmina said, "Just SHUT UP!" she dragged Kether away, & stuck him over somewhere, "Now Please, don't let Maxwell get to you! He's an arrogant jerk who has nothing better to do then bug my BFF Sandy!" with that she walked off & Stan walked over.

"Hey Kether," Stan said.

"Who are you?" Kether asked.

"That's no way to greet a friend." Stan said.

"What if I don't want a friend?" Kether snapped.

"I didn't say I was yours." Stan said.

Kether groaned. "Not another bad-boy wannabe." He laughed, "I mean _give _me a _break_!"

"What do you mean?" Stan asked, flipping up the collar of his fake leather jacket & taking a cigarette out of hit pocket.

"Look here," Kether said, "You are about as much of a rebel as Bijou Ribon!" he took Stan's cigarette & stubbed it out & then walked off putting his arm around Sandy.

"UHHHHHHH!" Stan said, "Wait… is he the one who made Sandy skip school? He can't be Sandy's boyfriend! I must stop this insanity! MAXWELL should be her BF!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kether & Sandy walked out of school holding hands. "Aww," said a voice from the shadows, "Sandy-Wandy's in wuuuv!"

"MAXWELL!" Sandy & Kether yelled, "CUT IT **OUT!**"

"This is not Maxwell!" the voice said, (INSERT EVIL LAUGH HERE) & out stepped from the shadows… STAN & MAXWELL!

"STAN!" Sandy screamed, "That was NOT funny!"

Maxwell & Stan doubled over in laughter. "Yes it was!" Stan said.

"I hate you." Kether said rudely.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Stan yelled from the doorway, "I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOOME!"

Mrs. Sanchez walked out & hugged him. "Where's Sandra?" she asked.

"I dunno," Stan said, "But… SANDY HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

"I do not!" Sandy's voice from behind Stan said.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER MOM, SHE'S IN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" Stan yelled.

"Is it…" Mrs. Sanchez started to say.

"Maxwell?" Stan finished for her, "No its-"

"I'M NOT SANDY'S BOYFRIEND!" Kether's voice from behind Sandy said.

"Him." Stan finished.

Mrs. Sanchez stepped closer.

Kether was listening to his iPod & was wearing a electric blue hoop earring in his lip, his hair was styled to look messy, he was wearing all black for the exception of the electric blue hoop.

"You're some kind of DELINQUENT aren't you?" Mrs. Sanchez screamed.

"What is it to you?" Kether scoffed.

"YOU ARE **NEVER **GOING TO SEE SANDRA AGAIN! **EVER!**" Mrs. Sanchez screamed, "NOW GO!"

Kether glared at her & walked out the door.

"I'LL CALL YOU KETHER!" Sandy screamed after him.

When he was gone Sandy turned to her mom who tried to hug her. Sandy loved being noticed by her mom but this time pushed her off. Stan stepped forward but her glare stopped him. "I hate you." Sandy said, "I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" she screamed & ran up to her room & slammed the door.

"Hey Sandy!" someone whispered.

"EEEEKKKKKKK!" Sandy screamed.

"It's me, Kether!"

Sandy looked down from her window & saw Kether. "Oh, Kether! You scared me!"

"Come on!" he said, "Do you want to take a walk?"

"But…" Sandy started to say, "I'm forbidden to see you!"

"Aww, is poor Kether forbidden to se his girlfriend?" Maxwell's taunting voice said.

"SHUT UP MAXWELL!" They both yelled.

"Touchy, touchy!" Maxwell mused.

"WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT… SHUT UP!" they both shouted.

"Fine…. Sandy-stealer." He mumbled, walking away.

"Let's break the rules, who doesn't?" Kether said.

"Good point!" Sandy said, jumping out of her window.

Kether & Sandy walked around downtown Las Angles holding hands. "Luv," Kether said when they got back, "I'll never stop seeing you!"

"I won't ever stop seeing you either!" Sandy said, "Thank you Kether." They stood there with Kether on the ground & Sandy sitting in her window when the radio came on.

"**Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me" **

Sandy started singing without realizing it.

Sandy: "I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong"

Kether: "Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Both: "Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes"

Kether: "I told you everything, opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright, for once in my life

Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

Sandy: "Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on"

Both: "Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes"

Sandy: "Swallow me, then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself"

Kether: "Seeing you, it kills me now"

Both: "No, I don't cry on the outside anymore

Anymore

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes"

They both laughed.

"I love Kelly Clarkson!" Kether said.

"Me too." Sandy said, "Goodnight Kether!"

"Goodnight Sandy." Sandy said.

**A/N: **The next chapter will be even BETTER! Review!


	3. Phones, Everything I'm Not, Novacaine, &

**A/N: **Ok… I really have nothing to say except review. So on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Veronica's song, Green Day's song, Hamtaro, or the wonderful thing called the telephone. But I do own The Veronica's & Green Day's album, Kether, & a telephone.

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent: **_by Laura McConnell_

_Chapter Three_: Telephones, Everything I'm Not, Novacaine, & Sharpie Highs 

On Saturday, Sandy's clock went off & The Veronica's started playing.

"_Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you were something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect_  
_Just all messed up"_

Sandy fell out of bed & glared at her alarm clock but then said, "OMG! I love this song!" and started singing!

"_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not"_

Across town Kether Harding's alarm clock went off & Green Day started playing.

"_Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
Its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore"_

Kether shot up in bed & glared at his alarm clock but then started singing as he got dressed.

"_Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novacaine"_

"It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
You're all by yourself  
and all messed up"

"_Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling, that's alright  
Jimmy says it's better than here,  
I'll tell you why"_

"_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not"_

"_Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine  
_

_Oh Novacaine"_

"_Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life"_

"_Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine"_

"_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not_

But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not"

Sandy & Kether were both fully dressed & wearing their roller skates. They both jumped from the top stair to the bottom one & yelled, "BYE!" & skated out the door.

When both of them got to the park they both ran right into the person they were looking for!

"Oh hey Sandy!" Kether said, "I was wondering if I came too early but I guess not! What got you motivated?"

"Everything I'm Not." Sandy said, while skating alongside him, "You?"

"Give Me Novacaine." Kether said, laughing.

Sandy joined in laughing & realized she was having _fun_. Sandra Rebecca Sanchez never had fun since she'd broken up with Maxwell! She was having fun & it didn't go un-noticed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Monday came _Your Girl _started blasting from Sandy's alarm clock so she turned up her stereo really loud to give her the energy to get dressed! And man did it work! In a matter of minutes Sandy was down stairs & out the door! "Maybe I should let Sandy listen to the radio more often!" her mom mused.

When Sandy arrived at school she was pulled over by Pashmina. "Hey Pash!" Sandy smiled her first un-forced smile, "What's up?"

"Sands, I saw you in the park & you were having fun: What happened?" Pashmina asked.

"Nothing." Sandy said.

"I just want you to know that me & Bij will support yours & Kether's relationship. No matter what." Pashmina said.

"Aww! Thank you Pash!" Sandy said, hugging Pashmina, "But you should hear my mom!"

"What, what did she say?" Pashmina begged for the information.

Sandy laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun with her friends. _What did Maxwell do to me? _she wondered to herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ya, that math question was, like, impossible!" Sandy said to Kether.

The two teens had been on the phone for three hours now & were still nowhere near ready to get off!

Sandy's door opened to reveal her mom standing there. "Sandra, who are you on the phone with?"

"I'M ON THE PHONE WITH MAXWELL MOM!" Sandy said loudly so Kether would hear, "So what book were you reading again Maxwell? Oh Romeo & Juliet? How fascinating!"

"Can I talk to Maxwell Sandra?" Mrs. Sanchez asked.

"SURE YOU CAN TALK TO MAXWELL MOM!" Sandy said loudly but panicked. How could Kether get out of this one?

Kether put on his best Maxwell-ish voice & said, "The book is truly fascinating. I've read it ten times but this eleventh time is even better!"

"Hello Maxwell?" Mrs. Sanchez said.

"Oh yes! Hello Mrs. Sanchez." Maxwell said, "Me & your daughter, Sandra, have been carrying on a lovely conversation of poetry!"

"Well ok…" Mrs. Sanchez said, "Here's Sandra back." 'Good choice Sandra.' Her mom mouthed to her.

As soon as she left Sandy bust out laughing. "OMG! That was soooooo good!" Sandy said, "Where did you get that?"

"I have no clue!" Kether laughed.

Then the two teens just started laughing hysterically.

"And where did you get Romeo & Juliet?" Kether asked.

"Because in the play last year I played Juliet so I had to read the book so if she asked ME about what I had learned from 'Maxwell' I could tell her something!" Sandy explained.

Kether laughed.

"How did YOU do the imitation?" Sandy asked.

"Well, I was bored so I started imitating people & I finally got good!" Kether said.

"Ah." Sandy said giggling.

The two teenagers started laughing for absolutely no reason.

"You're acting like you're high on sharpies! How many did ya inhale?" Sandy asked.

"ME?" Kether asked, "YOU'RE the one who's acting high!"

Sandy started laughing more & checked her alarm clock. "It's three in the morning Kether." Sandy said, "I think I need to sleep!" she yawned.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kether yelled.

"Hm?" Sandy asked.

"Since you yawned you made me yawn!" Kether said, yawning.

Suddenly their conversation of sharpie highs turned into a yawn fest & Sandy finally said, "I think we should hang up."

"I agree." Kether said, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Alright…" Sandy said, "Bye!"

"Bye & luv?" Kether said.

"Hm?" Sandy asked.

"Don't in-hail anymore sharpies!"

"HEY!"

And then they hung up.

**A/N: **Pretty cute, don't you think? REVIEW! They ARE appreciated!


	4. Of Headphones, OMGs, & My Chemical

**A/N: **This chapter is pretty cute but the next chapter is supposed to be hysterical. R&R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hamtaro or I'm Not Okay.

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent **_by Laura McConnell _

Chapter Four: Of headphones, OMGs, & My Chemical Romance 

Kether walked into the classroom & sat down on the seat that Sandy had saved for him. "Sorry I took so long!" Kether said.

"YOU BETTER BE!" Sandy joked, "I thought I was going to have to use karate on this guy that wanted to sit here!"

Kether laughed. "Anyway, I just got this new CD I want to listen to!" Kether put on his headphones. They were those ones that got behind your head? You know? He held out a pair for her. "C'mon, you KNOW you want to!" Kether said.

"Oh heck with it!" Sandy put on the headphones & put her hair over it to hide it.

Once the teacher came in Sandy & Kether still listened & luckily she didn't notice. Until I'm Not Okay & Heartbreaker (Kether was listening to My Chemical Romance & Sandy was listening to Mariah Carey) came on! Sandy brushed her hair back behind her ears &…

"Miss Sanchez, are you wearing _headphones_?" the teacher asked, Sandy & Kether ripped the headphones off & then I'm Not Okay & Heartbreaker came blasting out around the classroom. "And you too Mr. Harding. I expected it from you but Miss Sanchez! I expected better. "

Sandy & Kether walked out of the classroom & started laughing. "Looks like detention for us!" Sandy laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What were you listening to in class?" Sandy asked, as her & Kether walked down the sidewalk towards his house.

"My Chemical Romance, duh!" Kether said.

"What's My Chemical Romance?" Sandy asked.

"OMG! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE IS?" Kether practically jumped fifteen feet in the air.

"No." Sandy said, jumping slightly, "My mom doesn't let me listen to music like that."

Kether handed her his headphones. "Listen & Learn luv." He said.

Once Sandy had listened to several songs she exclaimed. "OMG! I love it!" Sandy exclaimed.

Kether lit his cigarette. "Keep the album." He said.

"Really?" Sandy threw her arms around him a bit _too _forcefully & they both fell over.

Kether laughed & helped her up.

"Thanks." Sandy said.

"This is my house, come in." Kether said.

Sandy stepped in & at first it looked like a normal house. Until she stepped into Kether's room where _Holiday _was blasting from his radio at the maximum volume. His room had clothes thrown all over the floor & several used cigarettes. She even noticed something that looked like a U.F.O.

"Don't ask." Kether said.

"Ooooh! Cool! You have gum. Can I have some?" Sandy asked.

"Sure." Kether said, "Make yourself at home. Claudia won't be home for another hour & my dad is on a business trip… so…" he jumped onto the edge of the bed & pulled her on top of him, "We can do whatever the hell we want!"

"But just a minute, let me call me mom!" Sandy picked up her red razor (I know they don't have those but they do in my story) & dialed her home number. "Hey Stan! I'm fine. But can you tell mom I'm spending the night at Pashmina's? Ok. Thanks. All right, see ya tomorrow. Bye." Then she dialed Pashmina's number, "Hey Pash, if anyone calls I'm at your house. Ok? Where am I at now? I'm at Kether's. All right. Ok. See you tomorrow at school. Bye."

Kether laughed. "You are good." He said.

"Thanks." Sandy smiled, "What is this music? I love it!"

"It's Green Day." Kether said, "Don't tell me you've never heard of Green Day!"

Sandy shook her head & Kether fell off the bed, & of course, since she was lying on top of him, she fell off also.

"Ow." Sandy said, laughing, "So… what's with the whole Green Day thing?"

"They're only the coolest most awesome band EVER!" Kether exclaimed, laying back down on his bed & turning up the volume more.

"_Thought I ran into you down on the street  
Then it turned out to only be a dream"_

"Hey," Sandy said, "Do you want to dance?" she held out her hand.

"Sure!" Kether said, grabbing her closer to him.

"_I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path  
I remember the face but I can't recall the name  
Now I wonder how whatsername has been"_

Sandy wondered what her mom would do if she found out the truth & smiled.

"_Seems that she disappeared without a trace  
Did she ever marry old what's his face?  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path  
I remember the face but I can't recall the name  
Now I wonder how whatsername has been"_

Sandy liked breaking the rules.

"_Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
I must confess  
The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
From so long ago"_

Sandy moved her head closer to Kether's. "Kether I…" Sandy started to say.

"And in the darkest night  
If my memory serves me right  
I'll never turn back time  
Forgetting you, but not the time."

"Kether I l-" Sandy started to say but then the door down stairs was opened.

"OMG, Claudia's home!" Kether said, "Get under the sheets! NOW!"

Sandy didn't need to be told twice. She dived under the sheets just as the door was being opened.

"What are you doing?" Claudia asked.

"Listening to music what does it freaking look like I'm doing?" Kether snapped, collapsing on his bed, two inches from where Sandy was hiding.

Claudia threw her hands up in the air. "You are impossible Kether!" IMPOSSIBLE!" she stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Kether asked.

"To bed! I have a headache thanks to you!"

"GLAD I COULD BE OF ASSISTANCE!" Kether slammed the door. He jumped under the covers with Sandy.

"Hey Sandy," Kether said, "Good job."

"Same to you." Sandy giggled.

They both laughed. "Hey Sands, what were you going to tell me before Claudia came busting in?" Kether asked.

Sandy blushed. "Um, nothing Kether… I should go." She said.

"Where?" Kether asked.

"What do you mean 'where'?" Sandy asked.

"Well you can't go home. You can't go to Pashmina's." Kether said, "Where exactly are you suggesting you go?"

"Well, where am I going to sleep?" Sandy asked.

"Is something wrong with this bed?" Kether asked.

"No. I guess not…" Sandy said.

A couple hours later Kether yawned. "We should go to bed. You should get changed."

"Alright." Sandy said, "Will you, like, turn around?"

"Sure." Kether said, turning around.

Sandy slid her shirt off & then her skirt. "Um Kether?" she said.

"Yeah?" he turned around. Sandy was wearing a black bra & underwear.

"I don't have anything to sleep in."

"I something wrong with that?" Kether asked her.

Sandy looked shocked. "No… I guess not." She said.

The two teens slid under the covers. Sandy felt awkward but Kether seemed to feel normal. "I'm freezing." Sandy said into the darkness.

Kether put his arms around her.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm."

The two of them finally fell asleep under the covers, not even dreaming of what would happen tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy woke up with her head buried in Kether's chest & her arms wrapped around him.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Kether said.

"Oh, hey!" Sandy said, throwing back the covers, "What time is it?"

"It's seven." Kether said, "Good thing it's a Sunday."

Sandy received a call on here cell phone just then. "It's my mum," Sandy said, "So just a minute. Hey mum," Sandy said.

"**WHERE ARE YOU?**" her mum shrieked over the other end.

"I'm at Pashmina's mum." Sandy said.

"**I CALLED PASHMINA'S HOUSE & HERE MOTHER SAID YOU'VE NEVER BEEN THERE!**" Her mum screamed.

"Well, I thought it would be cool to stay in a hotel by myself for one night." Sandy said.

Her mum sighed. "Sandra, Sandra, Sandra. You're brother never did this. Why are you trying to be so rebellious?"

"DON'T CALL ME SANDRA!" Sandy screamed, "MY NAME IS **SANDY! **STOP COMPARING ME TO MY BROTHER! I'M SORRY **MO-THER** BUT I'M **NOT STAN!** I HATE YOU!" Then Sandy hung up the phone.

"I should go." She said to Kether running out the door.

"WAIT!" Kether ran after her.

As the two teenagers rushed down the street knocking into people without apologizing. Kether finally tackled Sandy to the ground & she was laughing hysterically. "Sandy," Kether said, "What's wrong?"

A slow smile spread across her face. "I love this!"

"Love what?"

"THIS! I love being rebellious, & OMG! I love everything! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! It's like I'm a whole new Sandy now that I met you Kether!" Sandy said, kissing him, "I even have new interests! Think I could find a new Green Day CD in Hot Topic?"

"They have Shot In The Bible." Kether said.

Sandy smiled. "That's perfect."

The couple walked into the store not knowing just how much trouble this relationship would cause. And not only for them. For soon in the future Kether would team up with an unknown mysterious hamster to help Sandy. But what happens to her? Well I can't tell you! You'll just have to wait for the last chapter!

**A/N: **AH! That was hard to write! But I hope you like it.


	5. Lie After Lie

**A/N: **HERE! I hope this satisfies you people! LOL. Anyway, Enjoy. Review please. And by the way, there's a tiny shred of SPness.

**Disclaimer: **All I own is Kether & this plot of insanity. Oh wait… I own Kendra too.

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent: **_by Laura McConnell _

Chapter Five: Lie After Lie

Sandy came home. "Am I grounded mum?" she asked.

"No." her mother said, "I think it was good for you to be on your own for one day. But just tell me next time."

"Alright." Sandy lied.

The next day Sandy went to school early. "Why do I feel like Sandra's being so distant lately?"

Stan shrugged & stepped outside, bumping right into… PASHMINA!

"Oh hi Stan." Pashmina said, blushing like crazy, "Do you want to walk with me?"

"Sure." Stan said.

Both of them blushed the whole was to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you want to do this Sandy?" Kether asked during lunch.

"I'm sure so quit asking me!" Sandy said.

"What's Sandy doing?" Maxwell asked.

"She's getting a t-" Kether started to say.

"Shirt." Sandy lied.

"That was close." Kether whispered.

"Tell me about it!" Sandy said.

Later on that same day… 

Sandy was singing _American Idiot_ when Maxwell came up behind her.

"Don't want to be an American I-" Sandy jumped when she saw Maxwell, "Hi."

"Where the heck did you hear Green Day?" Maxwell asked.

"I heard them at K-… um… 'Keith's Special Music For You' the radio station I found while browsing & now I'm totally hooked!" Sandy lied.

Maxwell gave her a suspicious look. "I thought you said that you hated that kind of music."

"I used to. But what can I say? I broadened my horizons." Sandy shrugged, "ButIreallyneedtogobyeMaxwell!" she rushed off.

"Hey rebel," Maxwell said.

Kether rolled his eyes. "Ya loser?" he answered.

"What's wrong with her?" Maxwell asked.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Kether asked.

"You slept with her." Maxwell said.

Kether actually doubled over in laughter. "Honestly you idiot, that's the stupidest accusation that's been made in a long time." He walked off after Sandy.

"HAS EVERYONE GONE INSANE? BASKET CASES!" Maxwell shouted.

"Hey luv," Kether said, "You'd look good with your eyebrow-_Dexter walks up_-um, dyed!" he finished in a lie.

"Yeah…" Sandy lied, "I, um, agree."

"You two talk about the lamest things." Dexter said & he walked off.

Sandy started laughing.

"What were you going to say?" she asked.

"Pierced." Kether shrugged.

"Good idea…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sands!" Penelope said.

"Ya?" Sandy answered.

"Me, & everyone else in the group is going to The Bronze (**A/N: **It's a club teens hang out at) tonight. Do you want to come?"

"Is Kether coming?" Sandy said before she could stop herself.

No one said anything.

"Because if he was," Sandy started to say, "I'd be surprised. Maybe we shouldn't mention it to him."

"Oh you think?" said a guy's voice behind that belonged to Kether.

Sandy did turn red. From holding her laughter! "We'll try to make it." Sandy said.

"Where are you going?" Penelope asked.

"I'm going to K-" Sandy started to say, "To kick a$$ at the new video game I have that I promised my mum I would play. And if I don't play it bye tonight, she'll take away 60 bucks."

"I'm going to go S-shopping! I'm redecorating my room!" Kether lied.

"BYE!" the two exclaimed in unison & ran off.

Sandy felt horrible about lying to her friend but Penelope was about the biggest babble fish Sandy had ever _seen_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kether pulled Sandy into his room & kissed her. "God that was hard." He commented, this time, Kylie Minogue was playing.

Sandy jumped onto his bed. "So, do you want to go out tomorrow &, you know, do the stuff we were talking about?" (I'm just trying to keep you in suspense!)

"Sure." Kether agreed.

"So, do you think we should show tonight?" Sandy asked.

"Only one of us. They'll get suspicious if we keep showing up at the same times!" Kether said, "You go."

"Why?" Sandy asked incredulously.

"Because you have _friends _that will _notice _if you're _gone_." Kether said, "So go."

"Kether I l-" Sandy started to say.

"KETHER!" Claudia shouted, "COME HERE!"

"I'll be back in a second." Kether said.

Sandy sighed.

Kether returned several minutes later & asked, "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." Sandy said, kissing him.

_Maybe moving to LA wasn't that bad an idea… _Kether thought. But little did he know what was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy showed up at The Bronze an hour later. "Hey guys!" she said, waving.

"I guess Kether's not showing." Maxwell smirked.

Sandy wanted to yell 'like I wish you wouldn't' but just forced a smile. "I guess not. Do you want to dance Pash?"

"Sure." Pashmina said.

After they had all gone home Sandy called & invited Kether over since her mom wasn't going to be home till late because of a meeting at work.

"Where's Stan?" Kether asking, sitting next to Sandy on the couch & taking out a cigarette & a lighter.

"Don't smoke too many of those things or my mom will wonder why our house smells like smoke!" Sandy warned.

"You could tell her that you set the house on fire." Kether suggested.

"I think that me smoking would go over better." Sandy said.

"You?" Kether asked.

"I couldn't tell her I was still seeing you! _The house on fire _thing would go over better!" Sandy said.

Kether laughed. "Hey, Sandy, didn't you leave your jacket at The Bronze?" Kether asked.

"Shoot! I have to go get it." Sandy started to get up but the doorbell rang, "That must be my friends, just go up to my room & wait!" she instructed.

Kether rushed up the stairs & jumped into her bedroom right as Sandy opened the door. "Hey guys," she said.

"Sandy, you forgot your-" Kendra started to say.

"I know, my jacket! I was just about to go get it!" Sandy said.

"Well now you don't have to." Jingle said. Him & Kendra were holding hands. They were so cute together! Sandy thought. Both guitar players & singers!

"Do you want to sit down?" Sandy asked. They were her friends! It's not like she could kick them out.

Jingle went to sit down. Right where Kether had put his cigarettes. He got up & said, "What the…"

Without thinking twice she grabbed a cigarette, lit it & put it in her mouth. "Okay, you've found out my dirty little secret. I did it a week ago & I can't quit!" Sandy lied, taking a drag & coughing uncontrollably, "But it is SO unhealthy I will quit now!" she took the cigarette out of her mouth & smashed it under her foot. "But don't tell my mom! Please! I'll never do it again." Sandy begged.

"Okay," Kendra said, "We better go. And I can take this for you…" she reached for the package.

"NO!" Sandy yelled, thinking about Kether's reaction, "What I meant was, I want to be the one to throw it away! Kind of like 'Ah-ha! I have won this battle Mr. Cigarette!'" Sandy said.

"Okay… I'll see you tomorrow Sands." Kendra said.

"Ditto." Jingle said.

"And I will see you & be the same old Sandy! No more smoking for me!" she said, shutting the door behind them. And then started coughing uncontrollably again. She walked into her bedroom & collapsed on her bed, forgetting Kether was there & falling on him!

She jumped off but he pulled her back on, kissing her. But she pulled away soon after to cough again. "You heard everything, didn't you?" she asked.

"I also saw everything. It was a funny show, I couldn't help but watch!" Kether laughed.

"Fine, because now you owe me a lung!" Sandy said, throwing the cigarettes & lighter against him.

Then the two teens looked at each other & fell onto the bed laughing hysterically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy put on her black heels & her new denim mini-skirt with her cropped off the shoulder pink peasant blouse. She put on a pair of black shades & stepped out front.

As if on queue (which it was) Kether pulled up in a convertible. "Oooh! Nice car!" Sandy squealed.

"Since I haven't been picked up by the police lately my dad bought me a car." Kether said, get in.

With Beyonce Knowles' album blasting over the stereo, the young couple drove to downtown Las Angeles.

When they got there Sandy said, "Where to first?"

"We should probably save the painful stuff for last so you don't act screwy on our fun day out." Kether observed.

"Good point. So you know what we could do…" Sandy said.

"A SHOPPING SPREE!" Sandy shrieked.

"Well I need some new clothes…" Kether said.

"Where do you buy your clothes? Punk America?" Sandy asked.

"No! The store's called Rock America!" Kether said.

Sandy laughed so hard she had to hold onto Kether for breath.

Kether was wearing a black shirt & a red bowtie on the side of his collar. He had his shoulder length black hair combed back in it's usual style & was wearing eyeliner as always. He was wearing leather pants with chains on them.

"You wear more make-up then I do." Sandy said.

Kether rolled his eyes. "I don't wear make-up." He said.

"Then _what's this_?" Sandy asked, reaching into his pocket & pulling out black nail polish, black eyeliner, & black… lipstick? "What's with the lipstick?" Sandy asked.

"It's for special occasions alright?" Kether snapped.

"Oh my god, my boyfriend wears make-up!" Sandy wailed.

"Boyfriend?" Kether asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah… that's what you are, right?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kether said, putting on the black lipstick.

"You said it was for special occasions." Sandy said.

"It is." Kether said, putting the make-up back in his pocket after replying.

"Then why did you just put it on?"

"You called me boyfriend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy collapsed into a chair at the mall food court. Kether was carrying six Rock coughpunkcough America bags & one Hot Topic bag & Sandy was carrying two Hot Topic ones, One Macys ones, & four Wet Seal ones.

"Oh man," Sandy said.

"Do you think you've bought enough?" Kether asked.

"You shouldn't be talking Mr. I-spend-four-hours-in-Rock-coughpunkcough-America!" Sandy said.

"It's not my fault they have a lot of cool stuff!" Kether said.

Sandy laughed & sipped her Dr. Pepper.

"Should we go do the painful stuff now?" Kether asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Sandy said.

After the finished their sodas they went over to a body-piercing store. (You might have known what Sandy was going to do all along but I don't know.)

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kether asked.

"Yes." Sandy said, feeling of her stomach, "I'm sure."

Sandy sat down in the chair & filled out three forms.

She gripped onto the handles of the chairs when the girl was preparing the needles. "Sandy, relax." Kether said, "I've had practically every body part pierced, its ok." He said.

Sandy cringed when the girl stuck the needle through her nose but got all three piercings done with no major trauma.

"Are you okay?" Kether asked, putting his arms around her.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Sandy said.

Kether nudged her playfully. "Told you so." He whispered in her ear.

"Is she your girlfriend?" a guy asked as they walked out of the store.

"Yeah, why?" Kether said.

"She's pretty."

"Thanks." Kether & Sandy said simultaneously.

"Where can I get my tattoo?" Sandy asked.

"Over there." Kether said.

Once Sandy had finished more forms the person doing it suggested that she held onto Kether's hand while having it done. "Sandy," Kether said, "I won't lie to you. This hurts."

"How do you…?" Sandy started to ask.

Kether pulled up both sleeves & she saw both arms were tattooed.

"Oh okay." Sandy said.

Sandy would squeeze Kether's hand hard when needles went in her but after several hours, both tattoos were done.

"They look good on you." Said the guy who had done it.

"Thanks." Sandy said, "Can I see?"

Kether held a mirror for her to look. Sandy had a large butterfly on the top of her back in-between her shoulders & she had a heart with a thorn wrapped her around it right above her butt.

"I love it." Sandy admitted.

"Come on," Kether said, "We should get home."

The two teens drove back to Sandy's house but Sandy, exhausted from her trip fell asleep in the car. When they pulled into the driveway, Kether kissed Sandy's check sleepily, leaving a black mark there from the lipstick, & fell asleep also, with his head resting on her shoulder.

"Sleep now," Maxwell, who was walking by on the sidewalk, said evilly, "But you are in for a world of hurt."

**A/N: **FINALLY! That chapter was soooo hard to write! I had writer's block FOREVER! UHHHHHH! So to reward me for my hard work, review!


	6. Two New Hamsters & Maxwell's Evil Plan

**A/N: **Well, here's the sixth chapter! Enjoy & review afterwards! Amanda is my middle name so Amanda is me in my hamster form BTW.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the OCs in this story.

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent _by Laura McConnell_**

Chapter Six: Two new hamsters & Maxwell's evil plan

Sandy woke up the next morning & looked down, she still had her belly button ring in from last night. "So it wasn't a dream?" she wondered sleepily.She then realized her & Kether had fallen asleep in his car in his driveway.

Kether looked at her & started laughing.

"What?" Sandy asked, "What's so funny?"

"You have a black mark on the side of your face!" Kether said.

Sandy blused & tried to rub it off. "Did I get it?" she asked.

"No." Kether laugehd, "I'll get it for you." he brought his lips up to her cheek & kissed her again.

"KETHER!" Sandy yelled, "All you did was make it worse!"

"Okay, okay," Kether said, holding his hands up in the air, "I'll really get it this time!" He wiped it off her cheek with the corner of his jacket.

"Oh god, my mom is going to _kill _me!" Sandy said, opening the car door & getting out.

"Run!" Kether said.

"I am!" Sandy said, & then she ran all the way home. When she got inside she closed the door silently. She turned around & started to take a step when "**SANDRA!**"

Sandy cringed.. Only one person called her by her ful name.

"Yes Mother?"

Her mother came downstairs. She was furious.

**"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**" she demanded.

"Um..." Sandy said.

"Oh, your beautiful face!" her mother wailed, "What did you do to it?"

Sandy felt her face & realized what her mom was talking about. Her nose & her eyebrow. "Mom, please," Sandy said, "Calm down. It's **just **some piercings!"

"I don't know why I'm even bothering." her mom said, walking into the kitchen mumbling, "Next she'll be turning goth."

"That's not a bad idea..." Sandy thought out loud.

She was greeted with a "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" from the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," a voice from the shadow's said, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Maxwell's voice said, "I did. Sit."

The stranger did as instucted. He had white blonde hair & blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt & black pants. "So...?" he asked.

"I want you to kill someone." Maxwell said, "How much do you charge?"h

"Depends, how much are you going to pay me?" he said.

"Five-hundred." Maxwell said.

"Six."

"Five fifty."

"You've got youself a deal." the stranger said, "What's your name again?"

"Maxwell." Maxwell said, holding out his hand.

"Mike." the stranger said, shaking his hand, "Oh yeah, who do you want me to kill?"

"His name, is Kether Harding." Maxwell said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kether's alarm clock went off & Longview started playing. "Uhhh," he said, hitting the snooze button.

"KETHER! GET UP FOR SCHOOL!" Claudia yelled upstairs.

"Five more minutes..." Kether moaned, putting the pillow over his head.

Fifteen minutes later...

"THAT'S IT! KETHER GET YOUR A$$ IN THAT SHOWER THIS **MINUTE!**" Claudia shouted.

Kether fell out of bed at that minute. "God, keep your head on, I'm going." Kether said.

Little did he know Mike was seeing Maxwell at that minute, plotting about killing him...

"So, why do you want this dude killed?" Mike asked.

"He stole my girlfriend." Maxwell explained.

"Ah." Mike said, "I have an ex-girlfriend. She liked Billie Joe Armstrong more then me. I listend to She Hates Me for weeks after our break-up. I hope I never see her again!"

"Oh, Sandy will be my girlfriend once more. She'll have no choice." Maxwell said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kether & Sandy had gotten some popcorn & were watching a movie. Little did they know that Mike was outside their house, watching them. He took out hit knife. "Ah, such a nice lady." he observed, "Shame her boyfriend is going to die. And he seems like a nice guy. I don't get this Maxwell character." He quitely snuck into Kether's house.

"Kether," Sandy said, "I hear something."

"It's probably just the movie baby." Kether said.

"No, someone's in this house. Aside from us I mean." Sandy said.

Mike cursed under his breath.

"See, someone is in here!" Sandy said.

Mike walked out from the shadows. "You weren't supposed to catch me but nobody will hear you scream." Mike said.

"Who are you?" Sandy asked.

"That's not important, it's your boyfriend's time." Mike said, taking out his knife.

"Time to what?" Sandy asked. She was now terrified.

"To die luv." Mike said.

"NO!" Sandy screamed, "Please no..."

"Sorry but-Kether?" Mike asked when his kinfe was three inches from Kether's heart.

"Mike?" Kether asked incredulously.

"You've changed so much!"

"You have too!"

"It's been so long."

"Yeah & now you nearly screw up my shirt from all the blood!"

"Kether, who _is_ this guy?" Sandy asked.

"My brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your _what_?" Sandy asked when she'd woken up from her faint.

"My brother." Kether said, "He left when he was thirteen & I haven't seen him in... four years."

"Yeah..." Mike said, setting down his knife, "I guess I won't be killing anyone tonight."

"You kill people?" Kether asked.

"Well, I need a little extra money & I one of the guy's who wanted me friends contacted me & that's how I got into this screwy-ness." Mike said.

"Okay, are you going to our school?" Kether asked.

"Start tomorrow." Mike answered.

"Okay then, do you want to stay here?" Kether asked.

"That would be great." Mike said.

"Do you want to finish the movie?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah." Kether said, "Mike, do you want to watch it with us?"

"No," Mike said, "I'm tired. You two can make out or whatever."

Sandy blushed.

"Well, that doesn't sound too awful." Kether said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Mike, Sandy, & Kether were talking to Jingle out in front of school when a blue convertible pulled up.

"Oh god no!" Mike yelled.

A girl got out. She had on black converse, & a denim mini skirt. She had on a pink off the shoulder crop top & had straight shoulder length brown hair with bangs. She had warm chocolate brown eyes with sunglasses over them. She was wearing big silver hoop earrings, a green day wrist band, & was chewing gum. She popped a bubble & took off her big pink sunglasses.

"Who's she?" Kether asked.

"Amanda." Mike said, "My ex-girlfriend."

"MIKE?" Amanda yelled, almost choking on her bubblegum.

"Geez, good to see you too." Mike said sarcastically.

"Amanda?" Kether asked, "No way... when I knew you you were the over obsessed Green Day fan & the computer geek. Now your hot!"

"Please let's not drag Billie into this!" Amanda said.

"Oh, so you still have a thing for guys in eyeliner, eh Amanda?" Mike taunted.

"MIKE!" yelled Kether, "I wear eyeliner." he hissed.

"Oh." Mike said.

"Well, lets not forget your crush on Mariah Carey!" Amanda shot back.

"At least she didn't wear those stupid stupid stupid black sunglasses!" Mike yelled.

"How can you drag a total uninvolved hottie into this?" Amanda demanded.

"I, how can you ask me that? He's the reason I lost you!" Mike yelled.

"NO MIKE!" Amanda yelled, "You're the reason you lost me!"

"I loved you!"

"I didn't love you back!"

"You two, the entire school is watching you." Kether hissed, running to fallow Sandy.

"Amanda, I've changed! Listen to me-"

But Amanda cut him off. "No Mike, _you _listen to _me_!" she said, "You & me are over! We are ancient history! You have _no _chance with me! Zero, zip, zilch!"

"I WOULDN'T TAKE YOU BACK EVEN IF YOU WANTED ME TO!" Mike yelled.

"WHICH I DON'T SO WE'RE SETTLED!" Amanda shot back, then popped a huge bubble & walked off.

Kether sighed. "Moving here ammounted to the wierdest things that ever happened." he sighed again.

"I have to agree with you on that one Kether." Sandy said.

Maxwell was now planning his revenge in different ways. "Just because I couldn't get you Harding," Maxwell plotted, "Doesn't mean I won't!"

**A/N: **Okay that's a rap! What did you think? Review if you want another chapter.


	7. My Rockstar Boyfriend

**A/N: **Here, another chapter! And BTW, I hope that your not mad at me for who I (Amanda) end up with in this chapter! It's just... he's so hot! Wait, you don't even know what I'm talking about! Well go on & read to find out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hamtaro. I own myself (Amanda), Kether, & any other OCs but that's it. And I don't own Billie Joe Armstrong!

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent_ by Laura McConnell_**

**Chapter Seven: **My Rockstar Boyfriend

Sandy had just walked into school when Amanda rushed up to her. "Hi Sandy!" Amanda said.

"Hey Amanda." Sandy said.

"GUESS WHO I JUST RAN INTO OUTSIDE?" Amanda screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sandy clutched her ears. "Who?" she asked weakly.

"Billie. Joe. Armstrong. **BILLIE FREAKING JOE ARMSTRONG!**" Amanda screamed even **louder **then before.

Sandy grabbed onto her ears & moaned. "Please Amanda, that's awesome but I'm going to go de-WAIT! **WHAT?**" Sandy yelled.

"He was going to buy some new clothes & stuff for their new gig & I dropped all my books &..."

**YESSSSSSSFLASHBACKYAAAAAAAAY**

_Amanda walked towards school when she tripped over a curb, her books flying out of her arms._

_"Here, let me help you with those." said ?_

_"Oh thanks..." Amanda said. She was wearing a shoking purple tube top, a pair of faded jeans, skull & crossbone earrings, a black necklace from Hot Topic, white boots with really high heels, & her trademark, her white sunglasses. _

**ENDOFFLASHBACKCOOLIOIHAVEAROCKSTARBOYFRIEND**

"Oh, don't you get it Amanda?" Sandy asked, interrupting her ramble.

"Get what?" Amanda asked.

"Not only are you the LUCKIEST girl in the world but fate _obviously _brought you two together!" Sandy cried dramatically.

"Oh come one, all he did was give me his phone number..." Amanda said.

"HE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Sandy shouted so loud that everyone in the hall turned to look at her.

"Well I mean..." Amanda said.

"He soooo digs you!" Sandy said, high fiving her.

"Well... oh who the heck am I kidding?" Amanda asked,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sandy & Amanda both screamed, jumping up & down causing everyone in the hall to mutter 'basket cases' under their breath.

Mike & Kether came walking down the hall & clamped their ears.

"I'm deaf!" Kether cried dramatically, putting a hand over his eyes. "Uh, I just smudged my eyeliner." he opened a black make-up bag & took out a mirror & started reaplying his eyeliner.

"So, what are you shrieking about, _Sandy_?" Mike asked, purposley excluding Amanda.

"Green Day's Billie Joe Armstrong soooo digs Amanda!" Sandy exclaimed.

Mike choked on his Mountain Dew. Amanda smirked.

"Well, well, well." she said, "It looks like it's not such a 'silly crush' is it now?" she flipped open her phone & started pretending to talk to Billie. "Oh hi Billie! What do you think about dinner Friday night? Cause we could do something really romantic & have candles! Then we could go see a show. A really romantic movie where-"

"That sounds cool Amanda." Billie Joe Armstrong said on the other line who had just calle her, she had accidentally hit the answer button & he heard her whole speech!

Amanda muttered under her breath & went to apologize when... "Wait? Did you say that it sounded cool?" she asked, "Okay then, see you Friday I guess? Okay bye!"

"You, I," Mike started to say, "Can I please have permission to kill him now?"

"NO! YOU CAN'T KILL MY BOYFRIEND JUST BECAUSE HE'S HOTTER THAN YOU!" Amanda yelled, "Hey Sandy, will you come over my place after school & helping me pick out an outfit?"

"Sure." Sandy said.

Then the bell rang & Amanda & Mike walked off together without speaking & Kether & Sandy walked off in another direction, holding hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pashmina rushed up to Sandy & Amanda after school that day. "Stan told me that he heard from Josh who heard from George who heard from Terra who heard from Rose who heard from Jimmy who heard from Jezabell who heard from Gerard who heard from Mikey who heard from William who heard from Mike that you... have a date with BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG!" she exclaimed, taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah. We're going to go over Amanda's to pick out a dress right now." Sandy said.

"Can I come?" Pashmina asked.

"Sure." Amanda said, "I need _serious _help! I'm going on a dat with a _rockstar _here!"

Stan camed up to Pashmina to say good buy & when she through back her head & let him kiss her kneck Sandy threatened to murder him. Amanda just laughed.

When they arrived at Amanda's house the first thing that happened was... "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Pashmina shrieked.

"What?" Amanda asked, she looked & saw her iguana had fell on Pashmina's head. She laughed & took the iguana, cradling it in her arms.

"What _is _that thing?" Pashmina asked.

"It's my pet iguana Billie!" Amanda said.

Pashmina rolled her eyes.

"Well come _on_!" Amanda said, "Dating a rockstar here!"

Five minutes later clothes were flying through the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTHING!" Amanda yelled.

"Amanda, calm-" Pashmina started to say.

"We're going shopping _now_!" Amanda snapped.

Twenty minutes later they pulled Amanda's blue convertible into the mall parking lot. When the three girls walked into the mall they caused a guy to walk into a wall.

Another fifteen minutes later they were in the dressing rooms where Amanda was trying on everything in the store. "THERE IS **NOTHING **IN THIS STORE I CAN WEAR!" she screamed in frustration.

"What about this?" Pashmina held something up.

It was a strapless black mini-dress with white polka dots with a full skirt.

Amanda tryed in on in dispair.

"Wow, it looks good on you Amanda!" Pashmina said.

"Yeah! Go knock Billie's socks off!" Sandy said.

Amanda laughed & then said, "Wait! What if he's not wearing socks? WHAT IF HE'S NOT WEARING SOCKS?"

"Then knock his shoes off!" Sandy said to comfort her.

Amanda sighed in relief. "How much is it?"

"It's fourty three bucks." Pashmina said.

"Great, I have a hundred!" Amanda said, "I'll buy it."

They bought her dress & decided she could wear her white sequened purse & her white stellitos with it.

"Thank you SO much guys!" Amanda gushed, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Tell us every little detail of your date after you go on it!" Pashmina & Sandy said.

"Deal." Amanda said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how's Amanda?" Kether asked.

"Phyched."

"Mike?"

"Depressed."

"You?"

"Good. You?"

"Great." Sandy smiled then kissed him.

"Hey Sandy... I um... have to go to somewhere..." Kether said, "I haven't been wanting to tell you but... I kind of got in trouble. So I have to go back to New York."

"How long?" Sandy asked, shocked.

"A couple months." Kether mumbled.

"What?"

"A couple months." he said louder.

"Kether... what did you do?" Sandy asked.

"Well, I wanted to get a Coca-Cola first off & then I saw this Green Day CD that Amanda doesn't have so I wanted to get it for her because of her whole date thing this Friday but when I looked in my wallet to see how much I had I discovered that I didn't have any money so..." He handed Sandy the CD.

Sandy put her head in her hands. "You _stole _it?" Sandy moaned.

"Well, kind of." Kether said, "But they said I could just give them the money but I didn't have any so Claudia had to do it so she is mad & wants us to spend a couple months in New York. So give it to Amanda for me?"

"Sure, but when are you going?" Sandy asked.

"Tomorrow." Kether said.

Sandy's eyes looked teary.

He put his arms around her. "C'mon, it's only a couple months." he whispered.

Sandy just turned away & burried her head in the couch pillow.

"Come on, please don't cry!" Kether said, patting her on her back.

Sandy only cried harder.

Kether layed his on the couch & eventually, the two fell asleep.

"Oh revenge," Maxwell said from outside, "Sweet revenge."

**A/N: **And that's a rap! I had to write this on my laptop so that's why it's short. I am SO sorry but next time I don't use the laptop, I promise to make the chapter extra long! But review please!


	8. I Miss you More Then Words Could Eva Say

**A/N: **I know your thinking 'Man she's updating this a lot!' but I just have really good ideas for this story now. So enjoy this chapter. And review OR ELSE. And thank you to Stitch Phantom for giving me permission to use Shadow!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hamtaro or Give 'em Hell Kid by My Chemical Romance. And Shadow belongs to Stitch Phantom so thank you SO much for letting me use him! (I hate Disclaimers, I want to kill whoever made them! kills whoever made disclaimers Ah. I feel much better!)

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent_ by Laura McConnell_**

**Chapter Eight: **I Miss You More Than Words Could Ever Say

It was a wonderful day. For teenagers at least. Why is it a wonderful day you ask? It's the last day of school! All teenagers are happy (not to mention hyper) & talking to their friends. All except one. And her name was Sandy Sanchez.

Kether had left for New York early that morning. He would be gone all summer. All her romantic summer plans ruined.

She didn't know if she would care now if anyone saw her cry.

Amanda ran up next to her. "Hey Sandy, I was talking to B-" she started to say.

Sandy raised her tear-streaked face up & said, "Amanda I really don't care."

Amanda looked as though she felt really bad & hurt. "I'm sorry." Amanda said, "I was just trying to tell what I thought was my best friend about my telephone conversation last night. But I'll just go." she turned to go.

"Amanda wait!" Sandy said. She moaned. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. "It's not you. It's just Kether. Why did he have to leave?" she sobbed, burying her head in Amanda's shoulder.

Amanda awkwardly patted her on her back. "It's okay," she tried to sound comforting, "It w-" but then her phone rang. She flipped open her pink razar, "Talk To Me. Oh hey! Look, I'm really sorry but can you call me back? Okay, great! Thanks. You are the best boyfriend ever!" then she realized what she said & said, "I mean... oh you do? Great! Thank you sooo much. Okay, talk to you later."

"I don't understand." Sandy sobbed, "Why?"

"Shhh, he's only gone for the summer!" Amanda attempted to comfort her.

"I know, it's just..." Sandy said, "I feel like _everything _is conspiring againist us being together!" she then laughed, "But it will be okay."

Amanda hugged her in a friendly way. "Well remember, me & Pashmina will always be there for you!"

"Thanks! Now why don't you tell me about the telephone converstaion?" Sandy asked.

"Well what happened was..."

As Amanda gushed Sandy smiled. Then she wondered what Kether was doing now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy was talking to Kether on the phone after school. "So, how's New York?" she asked.

"It's ok. Not as good as I remember."

"Did you meet any girls?"

"Nah. You know your the one for me."

"That's really sweet!"

"Yeah, how was Amanda's date?" Kether asked.

"Well, she's on it now. I saw them leave. They look really cute together." Sandy commented.

"Yeah... hey, didn't he have some wife? Ann or somethin' like that?" Kether asked.

"Adrienne. Yah, but some fan thought she was the devil, which she was, & they threw a grenade in her house when Billie was out & she died..." Sandy said, "That was a while back. Member how happy Amanda was?"

"Oh yeah." Kether said, "Hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"Ooookay!" Sandy said, "I miss you."

"I just left this morning!"

"HEY! That's NOT in the script! Your supposed to say 'I miss you too'! God, how hard is that?"

Kether laughed. "Okay! I miss you too."

Sandy laughed also. "Alright. Talk to you later. Bye."

Sandy had barely set the phone down when it rang again! "Hey, it's me, Amanda!" Amanda whispered on the other end.

"Amanda, aren't you on your date?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah," Amanda whispered, "But I need advice. QUICK."

"Okay, what is it?" Sandy said, just as her red razar rang. Caller ID showed it was Kether. She answered that & said, "Kether?"

"Yeah, hey Sandy!" Kether said, "I didn't really have to go. Claudia only need me for a sec."

"I don't know what movie we should go see!" Amanda wailed.

"In the nicest way possible Amanda: WHY THE **HELL **ARE YOU CALLING ME?" Sandy asked.

"Because you handled your relationship with Kether so welll even when you thought he deserved better then you-"

"You _what_?" Kether asked.

Sandy cursed under her breath when their living room phone rung. She answered that & discovered it was Pashmina

"Hey Sandy!" Pashmina said.

"Hey Pash." Sandy said.

"so I know you can give me good advice!" Amanda finished.

"Well I don't know." Sandy said.

"Go see some romance movie to get him horny so he will-" Pashmina started to say.

"**PASHMINA! SHUT UP!**" Sandy yelled into the third phone. Then her _brother's _phone rang! Sandy moaned. "Kether, I just didn't know why you liked me at first that's all. Because your so cool & stuff." then she picked up the fourth phone! "Bijou?"

"Yez!" Bijou said, "I'm back from vacation!"

"Seriuosly?" Amanda asked, "I should go see a horny mov-"

"NO!" Sandy yelled, "No, you shouldn't!"

"Then _what_?" Amanda asked.

"Well you could see horror so you'd become all clingy & then that could lead to-"

"**PASHMINA WILL YOU SHUT UP?**" Sandy yelled.

"So horror?" asked Amanda who sounded like she was writing things down.

Kether was just sitting on the other end listening intently to what they were saying. It was very amusing if you weren't poor Sandy trying to handle three people at once!

"Bijou how was your vacation?" Sandy asked, trying to get Bijou rambling so she could focus on Amanda. "Well what sounds good?" Sandy asked Amanda, "What kind of movies do you like?"

"I like romance ones." Amanda said.

"Well there you go! You get to see a movie you like & get all horny at the same ti-"

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Sandy yelled, "BUT **FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! AMANDA JUST GO SEE A FREAKING MOVIE TALK ABOUT IT WITH YOUR DATE, NOT ME & NEXT TIME YOU WANT ADVICE, C_ALL PASHMINA! _AND MOST IMPORTANTLY: EVERYONE STOP CALLING ME AT THE SAME FREAKING TIME!**"

Everyone just sat there. "Now Amanda, go back on your date." Sandy instructed. Amanda did as she was told & hung up. "Now, Bijou why don't we get together at school tomorrow & you can tell me about your vacation?"

Bijou nodded & hung up.

"And as for you Kether, I don't feel like talking on the phone now, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sandy said.

"Okay," Kether said, "Good show,"

When he hung up Sandy knew he was smiling his smile that makes girls swoon.

"Now Pashmina?" Sandy asked, glad to be relieved of all of the other three phones.

"I was wondering if maybe we could get together tonight? You know, go to Las Angeles or something?" Pashmina asked.

"Sure, I'll be at your place in twenty minutes." Sandy said.

"Alright," Pashmina said, "Let me get dressed."

Sandy was about to question her when she heard Stan yell "PASHY, ARE YOU COMING?"

"WAIT!" Sandy said, "I don't want to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sandy & Pashmina finally arrived to Las Angeles they started walking around & Pashmina started talking about **Stan**.

_"Oh baby here comes the sound!  
I took a train outta New Orleans and they shot me full of ephedrine.  
This is how we like to do it in the murder scene.  
Can we settle up the score?"_  
"Can we go in Rock coughpunkcough America?" Pashmina asked.

"Sure." Sandy said. _Perfect. _she thought. _That was Kether's favorite store. I'm supposed to be taking my mind off of him, not remind myself._

_"If you were here I'd never have a fear.  
So go on live your life.  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday."_

"I think I'll wait outside." Sandy said.

Pashmina was too busy trying on a 'sexy-outfit-Stan-would-love' to realize how depressed Sandy was so she just nodded.

Sandy started thinking about things. And a flashback came to mind.

**ANOTHERFLASHBACKYAY!**

"_Do you think you've bought enough?" Kether asked._

"_You shouldn't be talking Mr. I-spend-four-hours-in-Rock-coughpunkcough-America!" Sandy said._

"_It's not my fault they have a lot of cool stuff!" Kether said._

**ENDFLASHBACKREMEMBERCHAPTERFIVELIEAFTERLIE?**

Sandy burried her head in her hands.

_"You're beautiful!_

Well I'm a total wreck and almost every day.  
Like the firing squad or the mess you made.  
Well don't I look pretty walking down the street.  
In the best damn dress I own?"

**ANOTHERRANDOMFLASHBACK**

"_You're acting like you're high on sharpies! How many did ya inhale?" Sandy asked._

"_ME?" Kether asked, "YOU'RE the one who's acting high!"_

_Sandy started laughing more & checked her alarm clock. "It's three in the morning Kether." Sandy said, "I think I need to sleep!" she yawned._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kether yelled._

"_Hm?" Sandy asked._

"_Since you yawned you made me yawn!" Kether said, yawning._

_Sandy finally said, "I think we should hang up."_

"_I agree." Kether said, "I'll see you tomorrow!"_

"_Alright…" Sandy said, "Bye!"_

"_Bye & luv?" Kether said._

"_Hm?" Sandy asked._

"_Don't in-hail anymore sharpies!"_

"_HEY!"_

**ENDOFFLASHBACKREMEMBERCHAPTERTWOTELEPHONES,NOVACAINE,EVERYTHINGI'MNOT,&SHARPIEHIGHS?**

"Oh my god, why?" Sandy asked, "It's only three months but it's like an oman. Who doesn't want us together?"

"Try me." said a cold voice.

_"If you were here I'd never have a fear.  
So go on live your life.  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday.  
You're so far away.  
So c'mon show me how.  
'Cause I mean this more than words can ever say."_

Sandy looked up & found herself looking at... MAXWELL! Duh.

"M-m-Maxwell?" Sandy stuttered.

**FLASHBACKCONTAININGMAXWELLUH!**

_Kether & Sandy walked out of school holding hands. "Aww," said a voice from the shadows, "Sandy-Wandy's in wuuuv!"_

"_MAXWELL!" Sandy & Kether yelled, "CUT IT **OUT!**"_

"_This is not Maxwell!" the voice said, (INSERT EVIL LAUGH HERE) & out stepped from the shadows… STAN & MAXWELL!_

"_STAN!" Sandy screamed, "That was NOT funny!"_

_Maxwell & Stan doubled over in laughter. "Yes it was!" Stan said._

"_I hate you." Kether said rudely._

**ENDOFFLASHBACKGODIHATEMAXWELL!**

_"Some might say we are made from the sharpest things you say  
We are young and we don't care.  
Your dreams and your hopeless hair.  
We never wanted it to be this way.  
For all our lives.  
Do you care at all?"_

Maxwell bent down to look her in the eye. "I like you Sandy. I've always liked you. Now get back together with me or _else_."

**ANOTHERFLASHBACKABOUTMAXWELL**

"_Aww, is poor Kether forbidden to se his girlfriend?" Maxwell's taunting voice said._

"_SHUT UP MAXWELL!" They both yelled._

"_Touchy, touchy!" Maxwell mused._

"_WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT… SHUT UP!" they both shouted._

"_Fine…. Sandy-stealer." He mumbled, walking away._

**ENDOFFLASHBACKIHATEMAXWELLEVENMORE**

"Or else what?" Sandy said, standing up, "Maxwell, I would never, ever, EVER get back together with me. The only chance that you have with me is if I'm unconcious!"

_"If you were here I'd never have a fear.  
So go on live your life.  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday.  
You're so far away.  
So c'mon show me how.  
'Cause I mean this more than words can ever say."_

"You better run," Maxwell said, his eyes flashing, "Because I will get your boyfriend, now tell me where he is."

_"_(_Won't you tell me?)  
(Well, there's no way I'm kissing that guy)"_

"NO!" Sandy screamed & took off running.

Maxwell ran after her & had an advantage since she was wearing high heels. Sandy tripped & fell down to the ground. Tears fell out of her eyes & she heard Maxwell getting closer & closer. She scrambled to her feet but only to trip again.

Maxwell loomed over her & withdrew a knife. "Sandy, I would never kill you," he said, "Doesn't mean I won't hurt you." he cut her arm & Sandy screamed, "Now I will ask you this one more time: where is Kether?"

Sandy just whimpered. Maxwell dug the blade into her other arm. Blood spilled out. Tears filled Sandy's eyes. "**WHERE IS HE?**" Maxwell demanded, sliding the blade up her leg, causing her to scream again. She whimpered. "Well if you want to play that way," he said, nearing the blade to her eyes.

Sandy's tears poured out & mixed with the blood as the blade came nearer & nearer to her eyes. The blade was about two millimeters away from Sandy's beautful green eyes when...

A black motorcycle pulled up next to them. The rider got off. He was around sixteen & his hair was black with white & red streaks in it. He was wearing black jeans, a black shirt, & a leather jacket. He was wearing sunglasses even though it was night. He pulled Sandy to her feet.

Sandy whimpered.

"Who the hell are you?" Maxwell asked.

"Leave her alone." The mysterious guy demanded.

"Why should I leave Sandy alone?" Maxwell asked.

"Do I even _have_ to answer that?" the rider demanded, but his expression said 'dude! You are SICK!'.

Maxwell turned to leave but before he said, "I will get your precious boyfriend! I will."

"Go." the guy said.

Sandy's sobs racked her body & she burried her head in her hands, blood running down her face now.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I-I'll live." she said.

"What did he want from you?" he asked.

"He wanted to know the adress of my boyfriend who is currently in New York for the summer." Sandy said, wiping her tears, "So he could kill him." she started sobbing again & burryed her head in the mysterious guy's chest.

He blushed slightly. "Wait. _Boyfriend_?" he asked her incredulously. _'Shadow, you are an IDIOT!' _he thought to himself.

"Let me see your arms." he said.

Sandy held out her arms & he took off his sunglasses. "Hey," Sandy said, grabbing his face & looking him in the eye, causing him to blush lightly again, "You remind me of someone."

"Who?" he asked.

"My boyfriend, Kether."

_'Idiot!' _Shadow's thoughts rang out. "Oh. Looks like your lucky. He could have broken bones. Or killed you." he said, "Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah," Sandy said shakily, "Thanks."

On the ride home Sandy started flipping radio stations. "Can I?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said.

_"Reflections of  
The way life used to be  
Reflections of  
The love you took from me"_

Flip. "Uh, that song reminds me of Maxwell." Sandy said.

_"Stop! in the name of love"_

Flip.

_"Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out"

"UHHHH!" Sandy said, flipping to another channel.

_"Thought I ran into you down on the street"_

**FLASHBACKYAY!**

"_What is this music? I love it!"_

"_It's Green Day." Kether said, "Don't tell me you've never heard of Green Day!"_

_Sandy shook her head & Kether fell off the bed, & of course, since she was lying on top of him, she fell off also._

"_Ow." Sandy said, laughing, "So… what's with the whole Green Day thing?"_

"_They're only the coolest most awesome band EVER!" Kether exclaimed, laying back down on his bed & turning up the volume more._

"_**Thought I ran into you down on the street  
Then it turned out to only be a dream"**_

"_Hey," Sandy said, "Do you want to dance?" she held out her hand._

"_Sure!" Kether said, grabbing her closer to him._

**ENDOFFLASHBACKREMEMBERCHAPTERFOUROFHEADPHONESOMGS,&MYCHEMICALROMANCE?**

Sandy started crying quitely again though Shadow could still here her.

"We're here." he said, "I would recomend you got some first aid..."

"Will you do it for me?" Sandy asked, "Please?"

Shadow sighed & nodded.

When they walked inside Sandy immediately, being her polite self, asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"Sandy," Shadow said, "Your standing there dripping blood onto the carpet & you ask if you can get _me _anything?"

Sandy blushed & went to get her first aid stuff.

Shadow wrapped the bandages around her eyes when he spotted blood on her micro mini skirt. "Wait, your leg." Shadow said.

"Oh right," Sandy said, putting her leg in his lap (**A/N: **For those of you who like Shadow... you might see him a few more times in this fic. Always as the mysterious stranger!), "Who are you?" she blurted out.

"I beg your pardon?" Shadow asked.

"I mean, are you from around here?" Sandy asked.

"Sometimes." he answered, wrapping the bandage around her leg.

Sandy realized that he wanted to be Mr. Mysterious so she pressed the issue no farther.

When he went to leave she yelled, "WAIT!"

He turned around.

"At least tell me your name!" she said.

"I've been called many things but most often it's Shadow Strider." And then he got on his motorcycle & left.

"Thank you... Shadow." Sandy whispered.

**A/N: **And thus the end of chapter eight! Did you like it? Tell me in your review!


	9. The Trouble With Love Is

**A/N: **Helloooo peoples! Sorry I'm hyper, I had too much soda! Five cups. All today. LOL, so here's your chapter nine! And this plot (for the next few chapters) was the idea of Capybara! So thank you to him, & thank you to Stitch Phantom for letting me use Shadow! And Kether will be back in a few chapters so don't worry. Also, in this fic, Maxwell's not mental. He's EVIL! Maxwell is seriously evil but you'll just have to wait to the end of this fic to see that. Also, I will probably finish this fic soon so look for updates because there will be a lot so I might not update my other fics. Now after my ridiculous long author's note, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **Well, not quite yet.Stitch owns Shadow, & someone owns Hamtaro. I own Kether, Mike, & Amanda & any other O.Cs in this story. NOW on with the story!

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent **_by Laura Amanda McConnell_

**Chapter Nine: **The Trouble with Love is…

"Amanda, we heard you the first fifty times!" Sandy said.

Amanda had surely fulfilled her promise to tell Sandy & Pashmina everything about her date. Fifty times.

"And I have another date tomorrow." She said.

"YOU **WHAT**?" Pashmina yelled.

"Oh, so _now _I'm interesting!" Amanda asked. Well more really said. Actually… YOU GET THE POINT!

"No _way_" Sandy shrieked excitedly.

"Why," said Mike's voice from behind Sandy, "Do you _always _do that when I'm around?"

The three girls laughed. "You lucky I guess." Pashmina smirked.

"So, what's the shriek worthy news?" Mike asked.

"Amanda's got a second date tomorrow!' Pashmina squealed, hugging Amanda.

Mike dropped his Dr. Pepper.

"_What_?" he asked.

"What's wrong _Michel_?" Amanda asked, knowing he detested being called by his full name.

"It's Mike, _Laura_." He answered, knowing she hated being called by her first name.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I have another date tomorrow. And it's _Amanda, Mike. _Say it with me. A-MAN-DA."

"I would have thought he would have taken one look at you & ran screaming." Mike said.

"Shut up." Amanda, Pashmina, & Sandy all said at the same time.

"They're perfect for each other." Pashmina said, "Just like you & Kether are perfect for each other, Sands."

Sandy was about to answer when she saw Shadow walking down the sidewalk. "Hey guys, I'll be back in a minute, alright?" She didn't wait for an answer & ran to catch up with him.

"HEY! SHADOW!" she yelled.

_Ooooohhh...  
Oooohhhh ya  
Mmmmm_

He stopped when he heard his name, wondering who it could possibly be. She ran up next to him. "It's Sandy," she said, out of breath.

Shadow removed his sunglasses & looked at her, realizing how hot she was. It was hard to tell how hot someone was when they have blood dripping off of them!

She was wearing long jeans (like past her feet) with slits on each leg on the bottom, (the slits only came up a little above the ankle) a turtleneck long-sleeved tight red sweater, & a pair of red converse. She had her hair straightened & around her face. Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle.

_Love can be a many splendid thing  
Has another joy you bring  
A dozen roses  
Diamond rings  
Dreams for sale  
And fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you'll just want the world to see  
But like a drunk that makes you blind  
It'll fool you every time_

He was so busy staring at her that he walked into a tree.

"Oh my god, Shadow! Are you okay?" Sandy asked, rushing to his side.

"Yeah," he said, snapping back to earth, "I'm fine."

Sandy giggled. "What were you looking at anyway?"

"Yo-that… um… dog!" Shadow said.

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
Gets stronger then your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See you've got no say at all_

Sandy turned around & looked.

"What dog?" she asked.

"It's gone now." Shadow said.

"Oookay…" Sandy said slowly.

'_Great,' _Shadow thought, _'Now Sandy thinks I'm an idiot. Wait, why do I care?'_

"Shaaadow? Earth to Shadow!" Sandy said, waving her hand in front of his face, causing him to plummet back into reality. "Man, your sure spacing off a lot."

_Now I was just a once a fool it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name_

"Sorry." He said, "Hey, why are you talking to me?"

"Well, you did save my eyes." Sandy said.

"Yeah, your beautiful eyes." Shadow said without thinking.

Sandy blushed furiously & so did Shadow after he realized what he just said. "T-t-thanks." Sandy stuttered.

'_Peachy.' _Shadow thought, _'I like some girl that has this boyfriend that's in New York for the summer. God, I'm going to kill myself or this boyfriend. But she has such pretty eyes. Wait! Snap out of it Shadow! Snap, snap, snap, SNAP!'_

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
Gets stronger then your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See you've got no say at all_

"So, uh, how's your boyfriend?" Shadow asked.

"Kether? He's fine." Sandy said, "Do you want to see a picture?"

"Sure." Shadow said. _'Might as well know what the compition looks like. Wait, the _what_? I do _not _like Sandy!' _Shadow though.

Sandy pulled out a wallet & showed him a picture of her & Kether laying on her bed in their pajamas, eating popcorn & watching a horror movie, The Hills Have Eyes. She had her legs over him & was showing her affection blatantly. Not as bad as Pashmina though.

"Not bad." Shadow said.

"Thanks." Sandy said, "Your not 'bad' either." She added without thinking.

The two both blushed immediately. "I have to go!" Shadow stuttered, running off.

_Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all  
My heart keeps callin  
And I keep on fallin  
Over and over again  
This set story always ends the same  
Me standin in the pouring rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two_

"See you later?" Sandy asked. She got no response. She sat down on a bench & cried. "Way to go Sandy!" she sobbed, "I just screwed things up!" She sobbed uncontrollably causing several onlookers to stop & gawk. She didn't care.

_The trouble with love is (the trouble with love)  
It can tear you up inside (it can tear you up in side)  
Make your heart believe a lie (Make your heart believe a lie)  
Gets stronger then your pride  
(The trouble with love is) See your heart its in your soul  
(It doesn't care how fast you fall) You wont remember control (?)  
(And you can't refuse the call)  
See you've got no say at all  
The trouble with love is (Oooo...ya)  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie (the trouble with love..)_

"I see… a possible new love. Well look out Shadow, your fate looks grim!" said… Maxwell who was walking past casually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy walked walking in the mall with Amanda the next day thinking about Shadow when Sandy's rang.

"Hey darling," Sandy said once she found out it was Kether, "What's up?"

"Are you talking to your _boyfriend_?" Amanda teased her.

"Yes, _Mrs. _Billie Joe Armstrong." Sandy shot back.

Amanda blushed & shut up.

"Hey," Kether said to Sandy, "Has some hot guy came & swept you off your feet while I've been gone?"

Sandy thought about Shadow & answered, "_Hot_? Have you gone & turned gay while you've been gone?"

"Answering a question with a question, are you luv?" Kether asked.

Sandy rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing now?" Kether asked.

"I'm at the mall with Amanda, didn't you hear us?" Sandy asked.

"No, & luv, when _aren't _you at the mall?" Kether asked.

"Lots of times!"

"Name one."

"There was, uh, that time when… uh… well I was… no never mind… uh…" Sandy tried but then saw Shadow walking towards her, "Hey Kether, I have to go. Bye." She hung up.

"Hey Sandy," Shadow said, "I just wanted to apologize…"

"Yeah, me too." Sandy said, stepping closer to him.

"Oooh! You have two hot boyfriends!" Amanda said, "Maybe I should get a second boyfriend. Gerard Way wouldn't be that bad…"

"AMANDA! SHUT UP!" Sandy yelled.

"Yeah!" Shadow agreed, "_Really _Amanda. Shut up!"

Amanda just smiled & continued looking through the racks of lingerie.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in Victoria's Secret & why are you buying that frilly nightgown?" Sandy asked.

Shadow blushed. "My sister's birthday is coming up & my mom asked me to pick it up…" he said, "But I'm sorry about yesterday."

"No." Sandy said, "I am." She moved her face close to his.

"Really… I shouldn't have…" he moved closer to her when…

"EWWWWW!" Sandy exclaimed.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"A clown." Sandy said, gripping Shadow's hand, "I'm afraid of clowns."

Shadow blushed but Sandy was too busy watching the clown to notice. "Make sure it doesn't see Me." she whispered.

"Sure." Shadow said, "Look, I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright, here's my phone number. It's my cell phone so I'll pick it up." Sandy said.

After rejoining Amanda she asked, "Who was that?"

"Shadow Strider." Sandy answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sandy," Stan said, "Which outfit do you think I should wear for me & Pashy's date?"

"DON'T. TALK. ABOUT. **LOVE!**" Sandy yelled, whacking her brother repeatedly with a pillow.

"Owwww!" Stan moaned.

"You wouldn't understand." Sandy said, sitting down on her bed.

"Try me." Stan said.

Sandy didn't have time to answer for at that moment Pashmina, who was tired of waiting, came upstairs & backed Stan against the wall & kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. Even though Stan slid his hand up her skirt, Sandy was glad to have a diversion. But still, couldn't they do that in other room. Sandy threw a pillow at them. "QUIT INFECTING MY ROOM WITH YOUR HORNY-NESS DISEASE!" she yelled.

When Stan was finally dressed the two left for their date. "Hey Pashmina, did something happen to Sandy recently? Any guys she likes or something?" he asked.

"No…" Pashmina said, "Well, there's Shadow Strider."

**A/N: **Does Sandy like another guy? What happens? Is it Kether or is it… Shadow? Will Kether find out? Will he find another girl? IS THE MOON MADE OF GREEN CHEESE? Well stay tune to find out! And press that little button at the bottom to review, even a moron (coughADRIENNEcough) could do it. Well, maybe not her but anyone else! REVIEW.


	10. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**A/N: **Yet another chapter! Well... since I said everything in my Author's note in the last chapter, I have nothin' to say. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hamtaro, I would be making episodes & not writing fanfiction. And if I owned Shadow, wouldn't I be writing ShadowSandy stories instead of KetherSandy?

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent_ by Laura Amanda McConnell_**

**Chapter Ten: **I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

"Isn't it pretty?" Amanda said giddily, gesturing to her beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Yeah," Sandy said, "I wish I had one."

"When's the wedding?" Pashmina asked.

"Next week." Amanda squeled, "Soon, I'm going to be Mrs. Billie Joe Armstrong."

"Coolie!" Bijou said.

A week flew by in a blur & soon Amanda was standing in her dressing room in a long white dress with a veil. She had dyed her hair black as usual & it was straightened with her bangs brushed over to one side.

"Oh my god. Amanda!" Pashmina shrieked. The bridesmaids were wearing pretty short black off the shoulder dresses with lace on the shoulders (A/N: LOL. That's what my Aunt's bridesmaids wore!). They were wearing black pumps.

"You look so, so, so, beautiful!" Sandy exclaimed.

Amanda hugged both of them. "This is the best day of my life." she said, "And you two look so nice too!"

When they walked down the isle it turned out Shadow was Billie's best man.

They took their places & the preacher started saying the vows. (A/N: I'm skipping to the end because I don't know the vows.) "Do you, Billie Joe Armstrong, take Laura Amanda McConnell to be your smart, beautiful, loving, fun, & sweet wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Laura Amanda McConnell, take Billie Joe Armstrong to be your hot, talented, & wonderful husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man & wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Billie kissed Amanda & then she decided it was time to throw the boquet to the girls. She threw &... Sandy caught it!

Sandy began laughing. "Guess what?" she asked, pulling off her gloves as Shadow walked over to her & put his arm around her waist, "Me & Shadow are getting married!" she exclaimed, showing everyone her ring.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sandy screamed, waking up from her dream with a start. She was panting. "What the _hell _is going on? I don't like Shadow! I want my Kether. NOW." She did the only thing she could think of. Called Amanda. Hopefully she was back from her date, god what time was it?

She dialed Amanda's number & was about to rip the phone to shreds for ringing too much when someone answered.

"Talk to me." said a guy in a fake girly feminine tone.

Sandy heard Amanda laugh in the background.

"What?" she heard the guy say, "That's exactly how you sound when you answer the phone."

Amanda laughed again & said, "You still have someone on line you know."

"Oh yeah," he said, "Who is this?"

"Who's this?" Sandy countered.

"Amanda's boyfriend." he said.

"_Billie Joe Armstrong_?" Sandy asked incredulously. Maybe the wedding dream wasn't too far off. But she'd be marrying KETHER. Not SHADOW. I mean sure Shadow was hot, & nice, & cool, & WHAT?

"Let me think... DUH! Who'd you think it was?"

"Your just Amanda's type you know." Sandy said.

"Thank-wait, who are you?"

"I'm Amanda's best friend, Sandy." she said, "Can I talk to her?"

"Shure." he said handing the phone to Amanda, "Talk to her."

"BILLIE!" Amanda shrieked, "Anyway, Talk To Me."

Sandy laughed. "So what are you doing?" she asked, "Please don't be turning into Pashmina."

"I am. We've been screwing like hell all night long." Amanda told her.

"AMANDA!"

"No, we're really watching a horny romance movie so we'll be horny & then screw like hell all night!"

"AMANDA!"

Amanda laughed. "No, we're watching Kill Bill three." (**A/N: **I know that hasn't come out yet but in my story it has.)

"Is that horny?" Sandy asked suspicously.

"No it's action. But why did you call anyway, surely it was for some other reason then to interogate me on my sex life."

**"AMANDA!"**

"What?" Amanda asked faux innocently.

"Uh, never mind but yes, there was a reason!" Sandy said, "See, I had this dream, where you were marrying Billie-"

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOUSLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" Amanda shrieked so loud that Sandy dropped the phone.

"Yeah," Sandy said, picking the phone back up, "But then you threw the boquet & I caught it & it turned out I was marrying Shadow."

"Ooooh..."

"But Amanda, DON'T YOU GET IT? I think I'm falling for him but I love Kether... I can't fall for him. It would be a love triangle & I HATE love triangles!" Sandy said.

"Look Sandy," Amanda said, "I can't help you, you'll just have to see where things go."

"Thanks Amanda."

"what? What did I do?"

Sandy rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sandy?"

"Yeah?"

"What did my wedding dress look like?"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy walked into the park & saw Shadow.

"Hey, I was hoping you'd be here." she said.

_**Wise men say **_

_**Only fools rush in **_

_**But I can't help **_

_**Falling in love with you **_

"Hey..." Shadow said, "What's up?"

"I had a disturbing dream." Sandy said.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"Amanda was getting married." Sandy said.

_**Shall I stay **_

_**Would it be a sin **_

_**If I can't help **_

_**Falling in love with you **_

"Oooh, oozing with creepiness." Shadow said.

"And then I caught her flowers." Sandy said.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Shadow asked, immediately clamping his hand over his mouth so he would disgrace himself no longer.

"I don't know." Sandy lied, "I woke up before dream Sandy said."

_**Like a river flows **_

_**Surely to the sea **_

_**Darling so it goes **_

_**Some things were meant to be **_

Shadow put his arm around her. "Are you okay?" he asked, sensing her screwy mood.

"Maybe... I miss Kether. That's all." Sandy said quitely.

"I'm sorry." Shadow said looking her in the eye.

_**Take my hand **_

_**Take my whole life too **_

_**Cause I can't help **_

_**Falling in love with you **_

"I-i-i-it's okay." Sandy said shakily. She wanted to kiss Shadow so much. '_Well what about Maxwell? I could be indangering Shadow because Maxwell... Oh screw Maxwell!' _she thought & grabbed the front of Shadow's jacket & kissed him.

He was severely surprised by her actions but he did wrap his arms around her waist & kiss her back.

_**Shall I stay **_

_**Would it be a sin **_

_**If I can't help **_

_**Falling in love with you **_

_Ten Minutes later..._

Sandy finally pulled away from the passionate kiss her & Shadow had shared. "That WILL not happen again." Sandy said, as she started walking again.

_**Like a river flows **_

_**Surely to the sea **_

_**Darling so it goes **_

_**Some things were meant to be **_

_Five & a half seconds later..._

_**Take my hand **_

_**Take my whole life too **_

_**Cause I can't help **_

_**Falling in love with you **_

"Oh SCREW it!" she said again & grabbed Shadow & kissed him again.

_**Oh I can't help Falling in love with you **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow & Sandy walked hand in hand into a restraunt. "Thanks for taking me out to dinner. I need to get out of my creepy house." Sandy said.

"Why is it creepy?" Shadow asked.

"It oozes of Maxwell-ness." Sandy said, "When I'm alone, I constantly feel like he's watching me."

"Ah." Shadow said, "The sideaffects of stalkerality."

"Of _what_?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know. It just sounded good." Shadow informed her.

Sandy laughed & kissed him again. He kissed her back...

"Excuse me?" a waiter said.

The two kissing teenagers ignored him.

_Twenty Minutes later..._

"**ARE YOU TWO GOING TO FREAKING STAND THERE & FRICKIN' KISS & PRACTICALLY SCREW OR ARE YOU GOING TO FREAKIN' ORDER & LET ME GET FRIGGIN' PAID FOR MY SCREWY JOB?**" The waiter yelled.

"Touche." Shadow remarked pulling away from Sandy.

"Ditto." Sandy agreed, "And yes, we'll order already! Keep your pants on!"

Once they'd ordered & the pissed off waiter had gone to get their food Sandy's phone rang. "Why are people always calling me?" Sandy joked, "WHY GOD WHY?"

Shadow laughed. "I guess people love you as much as I do." he said.

Sandy started to laugh & then... both went silent. "_What?_" Sandy asked, "_What _did you say?"

"I said..." Shadow said, "It's true Sandy. I think I'm kind of falling in love with you." Who cares if she knew? What'd he have to lose?

"Oh Shadow," Sandy breathed, "That's so... so... sweet." she leaned up to kiss him but said, "Actually, hold that kiss, I have to answer my phone!" & she flipped open her razar.

"IF YOU DON'T PICK UP YOUR THIS SECOND-" Amanda's voice screamed from the other line.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Sandy said, "God, what the hell could be that important?"

"SANDY! IT'S AWWWWWWWWWWWWFUL! TOTALLY HORRRRRRRRRRIBLE!" Amanda wailed. She sounded practically in tears.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Sandy asked, paniced.

Amanda whimpered. "I have a date with Billie tonight," she sniffled, "So I was going to wear that really slutty black minidress I just bought & curl my hair & paint my fingernails black & _guess what_?"

"WHAT?" Sandy asked, "Did he cancel? I can kill him if you'd like." Sandy supplied oh so helpfully.

"No, WORSE!" Amanda moaned, "Adrienne used to paint her fingernails black!"

"Say what?" Sandy asked, "You interrupted me from my make out with Shadow to say that someone else paints their fingernails black?"

"But Sandy!" Amanda cried dramatically, "Don't you _get _it?"

"No." Sandy said.

"She's the _devil_! She's _evil_!" Amanda said, "She _ripped _off my style! And I was doing that so he'd notice I was different."

Sandy sighed. "So you think that she did it to piss you off?"

"DUH!" Amanda said.

"Okay then, what other colors do you have?" Sandy asked.

"Blood red, elecrtric & metalic blue, &... WHITE!" Amanda cried as if she'd just invented some breed of dinosauers never discovered.

"There you go then. Better hurry & put it on." Sandy told her.

"THANK THE GODS FOR YOU SANDY! YOU ARE A LIFESAVER! **I LOVE YOU!**" Amanda cried dramatically, "Oh hey, since me & Billie are going to the same restraunt as you & Shadow are do you want us to meet you there?"

"Shure." Sandy agreed.

"Alright, see ya in a few."

"Bye." Sandy said, flipping the phone shut, "Okay, now." she leaned over the table, falling on it, & kissed Shadow like there was no tomorrow.

The waiter came back with their food & set it on the table.

"Would you like cheese on that?" he asked.

No answer.

"Excuse me Mr., but would you like cheese on that?"

Still no answer.

"Mr. Shadow, would you or would you not like cheese on that?"

STILL no answer.

"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME FREAKING CHEESE ON THAT OR NOT?"

**STILL **no answer!

"WOULD-OH SCREW IT I QUIT!" And with that the pissed off waiter threw his apron on the floor & stormed out.

"I think we pissed that waiter off." Sandy whispered.

"I agree." Shadow said, & then he kissed Sandy again.

_Twenty minutes later..._

"**SCREW MIKE DIRNT YOUR NOT DOING IT!**" Amanda yelled as she stormed into the restraunt, dragging a tired looking Billie Joe Armstrong behind her.

She did look quite hot in the 'slutty' black mini dress she bought, thigh black laceup boots, & her inch long nails were painted a dazzling white. She had decided againist curls & tied her hair back in a ponytail instead.

Both Shadow & Sandy jumped at how loud Amanda yelled. She could be quite frightening when angry (**A/N: **I can be. LOL.) & right now she was _furious_.

"But I already told everyone that I would do that ide-" Billie started to reason with her.

"SCREW **EVERYONE** THEY CAN THINK OF A NEW IDEA!" Amanda yelled.

"Wow." Shadow said, "Am I allowed to be petrified?"

"Yeah sure." Sandy said, "I am. Please don't piss her off Shadow."

"I won't. Swear to god." Shadow said.

"I couldn't do it even if we cut-" Billie started to say.

"**NO!**" Amanda yelled, "Your _my _boyfriend! You can't go around screwing other girls on your stupid music videos!"

Billie winced & sat down next to Shadow well Amanda took the seat next to Sandy.

"I'm Shadow Strider."

"I'm Amanda McConnell & this is my _boyfriend _Billie Joe Armstrong!" Amanda said.

"Amanda," Billie hissed, "Don't say-" but the damage had been done.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG! I WANT HIS AUTOGRAPH!" A group of fan girls that were having a Green Day fan club meeting in that restraunt that night screamed.

"Oh s&$&!" Amanda muttered.

"That." Billie finished dryly.

"Come on!" Shadow said, "Let's get out of here before they kill someone!"

The four had run out of the restraunt, with a large group of fan girls behind them mind you, before you could say 'Oh my god! Obsessed girls are so dangerous!'

"You just had to brag about your boyfriend there, didn't you Amanda?" Sandy snapped.

"Hey, it's not my fault their obsessed fan girls!" Amanda shrugged.

"Like you?" Sandy asked.

"She was an obsessed fan girl?" Billie asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sandy said, "She had your pictures stapled all over the wall, about twenty posters, & you were the background on her laptop. She had Green Day notebooks, folders, every CD, um... oh yeah, didn't she have that whole website about you?"

"She did?"

"Totally."

"**SANDY!**"

"HURRY! THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" Shadow yelled breaking up the fight before it even started.

"HEY LOOK! I GOT HIS NOTES!" One fan girl yelled.

"HEY! I NEED THOSE!"

"No you don't! There for that stupid music video." Amanda said.

"LOOK! I GOT HIS NECKLACE!"

"What neckla-ACK! THAT'S MINE!" Shadow yelled, "GIVE IT BACK!" he dived right into the middle of them.

"SHADOW!"

"SANDY!"

"AMANDA!"

Fifteen minutes later the four emeged from the group, hair a mess, jackes ripped off, & clothes astray. Shadow did have a necklace though.

"ESCAPE TO SHADOW'S MOTORCYCLE!" Amanda said.

They all ran to Shadow's motorcycle & got on in the nick of time.

Once they were safely at Amanda's house & out of reach of the fan girls Shadow commented, "That was the... WIERDEST date I have EVER been on in my life! But it was the best!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hm... white mascara & lipstick? Cool!" Kether said. He was in a Rock American store in New York since he'd just recieved his paycheck the other day.

Someone else walked into the store. He was wearing a trench coat & he had brown hair. He spotted his target. Kether.

Kether paid for a new outfit & the mascara & lipstick. "Man," he said, "I can't wait to show this to Sandy when I see her."

"Are you sure about that?" the trenchcoat guy asked.

Kether whirled around. "Who are you?" he asked.

"A friend of Maxwell's." he said, "He wanted me to tell you that Sandy's in love with someone else."

"_What_?" Kether asked, "No she's not!"

"Then look at these." the mysterious trenchcoat guy showed him pictures of Shadow & Sandy kissing in a photobooth.

Kether backed up. "It-it's not true!" he said.

"Face it man: Your girlfriend's cheating on you."

**A/N: **And thus ends this chapter! Well what did you think? Review, review!


	11. Love Don't Cost A Thing NOT!

**A/N: **I know your probably wondering why I'm updating this story so dang much but it's cuz it's still summer for me & I get to write all day practically & I have brainstormed many ideas for this story! So enjoy this chapter! This chapter is kinda all about love btw. And it's also kinda wierd.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothin'.

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent_ By Laura Amanda McConnell_**

**Chapter Eleven: **Love Don't Cost A Thing. NOT!

Kether arrived home were his real mom was cooking dinner. She'd come to visit so he had a Claudia-free house for a week. "Hey Kether!" she said, setting her spoon down & hugging him. "How was your day?" she asked. She was the nicest mom _ever _because she felt so guilty about leaving him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kether said. He threw the bag on the table.

"Well why don't you show me what you bought at Rock America?" his mom asked.

"I don't want to." he said, walking upstairs & slamming his door. There were lots of pictures of Sandy on the wall. He tore them all off & threw them on the ground. He ripped out all his Green Day & MCR cds & threw them on the floor, shattering the cases. He knocked all the pictures of him & Sandy off of the wall.

Then... his black with red flames razar rang. He picked it up. "This is Kether." he said.

"Hey!" a girl's voice said, "I was hoping you'd be there!"

"S-s-s-Sandy?" he asked.

"Ya, who else would it be?" Sandy asked.

"N-n-no one." Kether said.

"Kether?" Sandy asked, "Is something wrong?"

_'YES!' _Kether's mind screamed. "No. Nothing's wrong." Kether said.

"Well guess what happened to me today?" Sandy asked.

"What?"

"I got chased my fan girls!"

"You what?"

"Got chased my fan girls!"

"How?"

"Amanda was on a date with Billie & she met me at the restraunt a bunch of obsessed girls were having a Green Day fan club meeting at the same restraunt! So we got chased down the street."

"Where are you know?"

"Amanda's house. Ooooh! I gotta run. Amanda just finished popping the popcorn. We decided it wasn't safe to go to a restaraunt so we decided to stay home & pop popcorn & watch movies. So, I have to go. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Bye." Kether hung up & threw his cellphone across the room, "Oh yeah, love don't cost a thing. NOT! It just costs a broken heart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hm..." Sandy wondered out loud, "I wonder what's wrong with Kether."

"What?" Shadow asked, sticking his head in the living room.

"Nothin'." Sandy said.

Shadow walking in & wrapped his arm around Sandy's waist.

Amanda walked in just then with two huge bowls of popcorn & threw some at Shadow & Sandy. "QUIT ACTING HORNY!" she yelled.

Sandy brushed some popcorn out of her hair & stuck it in Shadow's mouth. "SANDY!" Shadow yelled, spitting out the popcorn.

"Did I do that?" Sandy asked, faux innocently, "Ooops. I left my soda in the kitchen, I'll be back in a sec." she walked into the kitchen humming a love song.

Amanda went & sat in Billie's lap immediately & Shadow sat next to them to patiently wait for Sandy.

Sandy came back in with her soda & saw Shadow looking absolutely adorabe on the couch so she yelled, "SHADOW!" & jumped on him. She knocked him over & her soda drenched Billie causing him to yell, "SANDY!" & causing Amanda to shriek & jump & popcorn went flying! Shadow flipped head over heels & fell on Amanda who was already sitting on Billie.

"Geoffm!" Billie said in a muffled tone, throwing the three off & then... the couch collapsed.

"SANDY!" everyone yelled.

"Did I do that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anarchy in the UK came blasting out of Kether's alarm clock & he shot out of bed, bonking his head on his dresser.

"KETHER! BREAKFAST IS READY!" his mom shouted.

Kether than realized that he had gotten mascara on his pillow. "S&&." he muttered.

He went downstairs & his mom dropped the frying pan on his foot.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he yelled.

He had been wearing his black pants, red tie, black shirt, & black jacket yesterday & never bothered to take it off. His hair was a total catastrophe along with his clothes.

"What happened yesterda-"

"I **don't **want to talk about it." Kether snapped, sitting down.

"Okay. I better make some more eggs." she said.

Before he could question her sanity his phone rang. "Who the hell is this & what the hell do you want?" Kether snapped.

"Touche, Touche."

"Maxwell." Kether spat the name out like it was a curse word.

"Is that anyway to greet... an enemy?" Maxwell asked.

"Let me think about it... YES!" Kether yelled.

"Touche, Touche." Maxwell said.

"What do you want & HOW DID YOU GET MY PHONE NUMBER?" Kether yelled.

Maxwell answered neither question. "Swo, you fwound out your wittle giwlfriend was cheating on you with Shadow?"

"SHUT. **UP!**" Kether roared.

"Touche, Touche." Maxwell said once more before hanging up.

Click. The line went dead. "Shadow?" Kether wondered, "I have to find out who Shadow is!" he dialed Sandy's home phone & prayed that Stan picked up. "Hey excuse me?" Kether asked.

"Yeah, wait... Kether? Why are you calling?" Stan asked.

"Who's Shadow?"

"Strider? Shadow Strider? He's some guy Sandy likes. I don't know much about him except the fact that he's not as much as a freak as you." Stan snapped before hanging up also.

Kether sunk back againist the fall & burried his head in his legs & wrapped his arms around himself.

"Kether, breakfast is-" his mom started to say cheerfully but then noticed Kether full of dispair. "Hm... Sandy's cheating on you with Shadow Strider, eh?"

"I hate having a phychic mom." Kether muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since the couch broke, Sandy & Shadow had fallen asleep on a beanbag on the floor while Billie & Amanda were snuggled together on the chair.

Sandy woke up & yawned. "Hm..." she rolled over & kissed Shadow, "Good morning." she said, even though it was three o'clock in the morning.

Shadow, who was still disoriented, fell off the beanbag. "AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!" he yelled.

His yell caused Billie & Amanda who had been making out to fall out of the chair. "Am I the only one who can keep a seat?" Sandy asked.

Shadow fake glared at her. "If you hadn't kissed me I wouldn't have rolled off!"

She rolled her eyes & turned her attention to Billie & Amanda who were making out again. "Will you two _stop _it?"

"Stop being a hypocrite Sandy!" Amanda said, "You made out with Shadow on the couch last night for two hours!"

Sandy blushed at this comment. "It wasn't two hours." she mumbled, "It was an hour & fourty five minutes."

Amanda laughed at this comment.

"Well, well, well," said a voice from the doorway, "_What _do we have here?"

Amanda, who was wearing some kind of frilly Victoria's Secret lingerie, shrieked.

"Ah, I see your the slut of the school. Aren't you?" the figure asked.

"She is not!" Billie said, putting a protective arm around her.

"G-G-G-Gerard?" Amanda asked.

The figure took off his hat & coat & gave her a half smile.

"GERARD!" she shrieked, running over to him & throwing her arms around him. He picked her up & spun her around, then set her down.

"Who _is _this?" the other three asked simultaneously.

"He's my older brother, Gerard." Amanda said.

"What brother?" Sandy asked.

"My brother who left with Mike when he ran away!" Amanda laughed.

"Okay, hi. I'm Sandy Sanchez." Sandy smiled.

"I'm Shadow Strider." Shadow said.

"Are you Amanda's boyfriend?" Gerard asked.

"**NO!**" everyone said at the same time.

"Jeez," Gerard said, "I only needed to be told once."

Mike walked in behind Gerard. "Hey Sandy," Mike said, "Kether's going to be back in two weeks now."

"Really?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah," Mike said. (**A/N: **Kether will be back in chapter after next.)

Gerard yawned. "Man," he said, "I'm tired."

Everyone else agreed.

"Okay," Sandy said, "Let's all lay down & go to sleep!"

Everyone nodded. After three minutes of pretending to sleep Billie announced, "Okay, that didn't work. Let's get somemore popcorn since my girlfriend thought it would be funner to wear the popcorn then eat it."

"I'M GAME!" yelled Stan from the doorway.

"Me too." Pashmina agreed, walking over & laying by Sandy & Shadow.

Everyone agreed again.

_An hour later..._

Finally after four bowls of popcorn everyone managed to drift to sleep, slipping away into nightmares.

_Pashmina Dream_

_**Pashmina was standing in an empty room with no door. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud.**_

_**"I'm sure you would like to know." said a cold voice from behind her.**_

_**"F-Flora?" Pashmina asked, "I know I detest you slutty a$$ but we have to get out of here!"**_

_**Flora laughed shrilly as ten other girls walked in the room.**_

_**"W-who are you?" Pashmina asked, backing up againist the wall.**_

_**"You don't know?" one of the girls asked, "That we're all Stan's former loves?"**_

_**"Look, I don't know what's going on here." Pashmina screamed, "Please, someone tell me!" **_

_**Flora laughed. "Stan liked all of us," she began twirling a spiked ball, "Until you came along. You came along & knocked-" she twirled the spiked ball near Pashmina's arm, "Stanny off his feet!" **_

_**"He forgot about us." a girl with red hair said, "& everything was about his 'precious' Pashy."**_

_**"No, no, NO!" Pashmina screamed, "I didn't do anything wrong!"**_

_**Flora cut her arm. "You stold our Stanny, & now your going to pay." **_

_**Pashmina whimpered in pain. "No... no... no. Please. FLORA PLEASE!" **_

_**Another girl walked up. **_

_**  
"B-Bijou?" Pashmina asked. **_

_**Bijou smiled cruely.**_

_**"Help me Bij!" Pashmina said.**_

_**"How can I-" Bijou said, "When you stold the man I love? You know, I always thought you had the prettiest eyes Pashmina. Stan loves them more then mine." then she began gouging Pashmina's eyes out.**_

_**Pashmina screamed. "How do you think you have a chance with Stan? Your cold blooded killers!" she screamed in pain.**_

_**Someone hit her legs, causing her to topple to the ground & scream & cry. **_

_**The door fell out from under her & she fell. Into hell. "BIJOU DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! PLEASE!" she screamed.**_

_**"Bye bye Pashy." Bijou said before closing the door & leaving Pashmina in darkness.**_

_Stan Dream_

_**Stan was in some unknown place. "Where is everyone?" he asked out loud.**_

_**"Hello Stanny." said a beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair, was wearing a long victorian style dress, & had blue eyes.**_

_**Stan stared at her. "Hey baby, want to go out sometime?" he asked.**_

_**She giggled lightly & walked over to him. "Now Stanny, is that anyway to talk," she put her long blood red nails on his cheek, "to a lady, WHEN YOU ALREADY HAD A GIRLFRIEND?" she slashed his cheek, causing blood to pour out.**_

_**Stan grasped his cheek. "Ow! Dude, my cheek!" he yelled, "Who are you?"**_

_**"Don't you remember me Stanny-Wanny?" she asked.**_

_**"No! I don't remember b&&&s. Sorry." he said.**_

_**She laughed shrilly & put her heel on his foot, pushing down & making a hole in his foot.**_

_**Stan moaned in pain. **_

_**  
"Stanny-Wanny, don't you remember a certain Veronica Way in middle school that had that crush on you?" she asked.**_

_**"Veronica?" he gasped, "Your beautiful! You used to be a computer geek."**_

_**"That's right Stanny-Wanny, you hit jackpot. But your precious Pashmina was better then me. You never gave me a chance." she said.**_

_**"Veronica, I love Pashmina!" Stan said.**_

_**At that she put her head in her hands & wailed. **_

_**"Veronica please." Stan begged, putting a hand on her shoulder.**_

_**She grabbed his arm & threw him back, flames in her eyes. "You never gave me a chance." she hissed, "And your never going to see your precious Pashy again! You know why?" she jerked open the trap door & showed Stan the trapdoor that lead to hell. "That's why. Your wittle Pwashy is being tortured in hell!" **_

_**Pashmina looked up & saw Stan. "Stan?" she asked, "STAN! STAN!"**_

_**Veronica went to close the trapdoor.**_

_**"NO! STAN DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Pashmina screamed.**_

_**But Veronica closed the trapdoor.**_

_**"NO! I want my Pashy!" Stan yelled.**_

_**"Well you can't have her!" Veronica hissed & then snapped her fingers.**_

_**The empty room began getting smaller & smaller as Stan zoomed away from it. "PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHY!" Stan yelled.**_

_Gerard Dream_

_**Gerard was standing in Billie Joe Armstrong's old house that someone threw a handgrenade in. **_

_**"Hello?" he called, "Anyone there?"**_

_**"Oh yes." a woman's voice said from behind him.**_

_**He whirled around & saw... ADRIENNE!**_

_**"AHHHH! YOUR BACK!" he yelled.**_

_**She laughed shrilly. "Guilt catching up to you, is it Gerard?" she asked.**_

_**"I-I don't know what your talking about!" he said.**_

_**She laughed again. "Oh I think you do." she said, "Ever since that cold day in September you've been feeling guilty."**_

_**"No..." he said, "NO!"**_

_**"Come on Gerard, admit it. You & me both know what happened that cold day. It wasn't an obsessed fan that killed me. It was you." Adrienne said, stepping out from the shadows.**_

_**"AH!" Gerard yelled. She was horribly deformed now. **_

_**"Look what you did to me!" she yelled, "I used to be beautiful & now I'm this, being tortured in hell!"**_

_**"Please!" Gerard said, "I didn't do this..."**_

_**"Oh really? Let's see about that!" she snapped.**_

_**YAYDREAMFLASHBACKYAY!**_

_**Amanda stormed into the house, tears dripping off her face. **_

_**"Amanda, what's wrong?" Gerard asked.**_

_**Amanda collapsed on her bed & burryed her head in her pillows & started crying.**_

_**"Amanda?" Gerard asked.**_

_**"Mike... I broke up with him." Amanda sobbed, "Because he thinks I like Billie more then him!"**_

_**"MOTHER F-" Gerard started to yell.**_

_**"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Mrs. McConnell yelled from downstairs.**_

_**"Um... um... um... NOTHING MOM!" Gerard yelled.**_

_**"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!"**_

_**Gerard sighed & sat down next to her. **_

_**"Can I help?" Gerard asked.**_

_**"The only way anyone could help is if they threw a handgrenade in Adrienne's house & killed her!" Amanda wailed.**_

_**"Amanda... I..." Gerard started to say.**_

_**"What?" Amanda asked, looking him in the eye.**_

_**"I love you." Gerard finished.**_

_**  
"Oh, I love you too Gerard. Your the best brother in the world." & she hugged him causing him to blush his head off.**_

_**"Yeah. Brother." Gerard said. 'Okay, handgrenade it is then.' he thought as he walked down the stairs. He ducked into his bedroom, threw open his wardrobe & grabbed a handgrenade out of the back & shoved it in his pocket. "Hey Mom, I'm going to study at Ted's, k?" he asked.**_

_**"Sure, have fun." his mom said.**_

_**Gerard walked down an alley & climbed the gate to Billie Joe Armstrong's house. He was just leaving. "Bingo." Gerard muttered, spotting Adrienne in her bedroom on the third story. He threw the handgrenade into her bedroom, & ran, doing a summersault, to avoid being caught in the explosion. Then he ran back to his house. **_

_**"MOM! MOM!" he yelled, pretending he had no clue what was going on, "GUESS WHAT?"**_

_**"What is it?" Mrs. McConnell asked, setting down the pot of potatoes.**_

_**"Someone blew up Billie Joe Armstrong's house!" Gerard yelled.**_

_**Amanda began sobbing harder & dropped her knife, which she was slicing carrots with, on the floor.**_

_**"No, no, no! He wasn't in it!" Gerard told her.**_

_**"Then who...?" Amanda started to ask before her eyes lit up.**_

_**"I don't know, I just know he left because... uh, I saw him leave minutes before the whole handgrenade thing. Let's go watch the news!" Amanda & him rushed into the living room.**_

_**Mrs. McConnell rolled her eyes & laughed when she heard a 'YES!' from the living room.**_

_**ENDOFFLASHBACKGERARDISINLOVEWITHHISSISTERWOW!**_

_**"Remember that?" Adrienne asked him.**_

_**"Y-y-yes." Gerard said.**_

_**"You LOVED her! You never thought of anyone but yourself." Adrienne said.**_

_**"I didn't do it for me. I did it for her." Gerard said.**_

_**"She'll never love you, ever! And your time will come. Karma will catch up to you." Adrienne said.**_

_**"No... no... NO!" Gerard yelled.**_

_Billie Joe Armstrong dream_

_**He rolled over in bed expecting to see Amanda but saw Adrienne. "ACK!" he yelled, & rolled out of bed.**_

_**"Surprised to see me?" she purred.**_

_**"Since you've been dead four years & normally people's dead ex-wives don't come back to life & end up in your bed I'd say: HELL YEAH!" he said.**_

_**She laughed shrilly. "You haven't changed a bit." she said.**_

_**"Go away" he said, "& leave me & my Amanda the hell alone."**_

_**"Yes, your Amanda." Adrienne said, "She's loved you many years. Even before she met you. Isn't it to convinient I died?"**_

_**"W-hat the hell are you getting at?" he asked, backing up againist the wall.**_

_**"Hasn't it ever occured to you that she has a brother, who used to be an assasin?" Adrienne said.**_

_**"I didn't know that he was an assasin but so what?" Billie said, "He's not anymore now go!"**_

_**Adrienne wound her hands around the bedpost. "It's just too... convinent. Too coincidental." she said, "Don't you ever think about that?"**_

_**"Quit making me question my relationship with her." he said. **_

_**"Oh I'm not making you do anything." she said, "Your making yourself doing it."**_

_**"Your not making any sense Adrienne Nesser." Billie said, "So go & take a helluva cold shower."**_

_**She laughed shrilly again. "Don't you get it Billie?" she asked, "It wan't an obsessed fan that killed me. At least not directly. It was an obsessed fan's bother. Does the name 'Gerard' ring a bell?" **_

_**"No..." he said, "QUIT BLAMING AMANDA FOR THIS!"**_

_**Adrienne pulled Amanda out of the closet & took a knife & plunged it in her heart. "OK." Adrienne said, dropping Amanda, & letting her limp, lifeless body lay on the ground.**_

_**"What the hell did you do to her?" Billie demanded, dropping on his knees next to his dead girlfriend.**_

_**"I killed her." was Adrienne's response, "Like she killed me."**_

_Amanda Dream_

_**Amanda was in a field of flowers with Billie. "It's so pretty, isn't it?" she asked, but when she turned around, Billie was gone. "Billie? Billie? Where are you?" she asked.**_

_**Suddenly the wind began to blow & it became dark. It began lightening & raining. "Billie?" she yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?" she was running but she tripped over something & fell in the mud, staining her new 'slutty' sundress horribly.**_

_**But that did not ammount to anything when she looked & saw what she tripped over. It was Billie. And he was dead. She clamped a hand over her mouth & started sobbing again. She put a hand againist the side of his face & felt how cold he was.**_

_**"Ah," said a voice, "I've wanted to do this for years."**_

_**She spun around. "Mike?" she asked.**_

_**"That's right dearie." he said.**_

_**"You... you killed him!" Amanda said, her eyes flashing red under her layers & layers of tears, "You killed the only guy I loved!"**_

_**"No I didn't. You did." Mike said.**_

_**Amanda looked down & realized that she had a bloody knife in her hand. She dropped it in surprise. "N-n-no I didn't! I didn't kill anyone." she said.**_

_**"All you had to do was love me Amanda." Mike said, "As much as I loved you & he wouldn't be lying here dead."**_

_**"No... I didn't cause this! I didn't!" she screamed, she turned to run but Mike was everywhere. **_

_**"Amanda, I loved you more then anyone. And if you loved me, he would still be alive. Adrienne would be alive. Everyone would be happy." Mike said.**_

_**"Except me." Amanda said.**_

_**"Wouldn't you give up your happiness to bring him back?" Mike asked.**_

_**"Y-yes." **_

_**"Done." Mike said, snapping his fingers.**_

_**Billie was alive again. But he wasn't the only one.**_

_**"Billie!" Amanda said, running over to him & hugging him.**_

_**"Get the hell away from me." he said, "I don't know you."**_

_**Adrienne appeared in his arm.**_

_**"But I'm your girlfriend. And I love you!" Amanda said.**_

_**"No. She is." Billie said, & then him & Adrienne disapeared.**_

_**"No..." Amanda whispered.**_

_**"Yes. Your mine now." Mike said, grabbing her.**_

_**"This wasn't what I meant!" she yelled, "I'm not yours! I'm not yours!"**_

_**"You are." Mike said, "And you'll always be."**_

_Sandy, Kether, & Shadow dream_

_**Sandy was standing in a stadium with lot of people in the audience. Kether & Shadow were standing on platforms above electric eels.**_

_**"Hello & welcome back to the season finale of Two Boyz & One Girl. I am your host Maxwell Noppo & the girl for today is Sandy Sanchez! The boys to choose from are Kether Harding & Shadow Strider." Maxwell said, "Now let me explain the rules to you Sandy. You have cheated on Kether with Shadow. Now you must choose between them. The person you do not choose gets dumped in with the electric eels."**_

_**"No!" Sandy yelled, "This isn't what I wanted!"**_

_**"No," Maxwell said, "But it's what you get."**_

_**"Sandy, I love you. Why did you cheat on me?"Kether asked.**_

_**"I-I'm so sorry!" Sandy cried, "I didn't know this would happen!"**_

_**"You-you used me1" Shadow yelled, "Now that he's back you've just gone & forgotten about me! What we had wasn't real."**_

_**"Shadow it was! It was real." Sandy said.**_

_**"Just because I don't buy clothes from Rock America & wear make-up? Is that what it takes to win your heart over?" Shadow asked.**_

_**"NO!" Sandy yelled.**_

_**"Sandy, I'm sorry I wasn't there when Maxwell hurt you but I love you more then Strider does! Please believe me!" Kether said.**_

_**"I CAN'T CHOOSE!" Sandy yelled.**_

_**"SANDY! NO!" Kether & Shadow both yelled as the platform went out from under them.**_

_**"Miss Sanchez, did I forget to mention that if you don't choose you lose them both?" Maxwell asked.**_

_**"No. NO!" Sandy dropped to the ground crying. "That was the guy I loved!"**_

_**"Which one Miss Sanchez. Strider or Harding?" **_

Stan rolled off the couh & hit his head hard on the floor. "ACK!" he yelled, "PASHMINA!"

That woke Billie up who woke with a start & threw Amanda across the room, thinking it was Adrienne. That woke Amanda up who shot up & ran over to Billie & jumped on him saying, "Please! Remember, I'm your girlfriend! Amanda!"

Gerard woke up at that & said, "NO! I DON'T LOVE HER!" his shout woke Sandy up whole grabbed Shadow & kissed him, glad he was still alive.

Shadow grabbed her & hugged her. "We're not on Two Boys, One Girl anymore!" Shadow exclaimed, hugging Sandy again.

Then Pashmina woke up & screamed at the top of her lungs. Then Mike fell downstairs when he heard all of the screams. "Ow..." he moaned, rubbing his head, "Why do people always scream when I'm around?"

"Un-lucky I guess." Pashmina panted.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Mike asked.

"Try dreaming you were tortured in hell." Pashmina snapped, "And had your eyes gouged out by your best friend."

"Try dreaming that your watching your girlfriend being tortured in hell & then being dragged away from her." Stan suggested.

"Try dreaming that you were on Two Boyz, One girl & that it had a huge twist." Shadow & Sandy both said.

"Try dreaming your ex-wife comes back & kills your girlfriend." Billie said.

"Try dreaming that you killed someone & they came back to 'talk' to you." Gerard exclaimed.

"Try dreaming that your ex-boyfriend clames that you killed your current boyfriend & then claimed you as property." Amanda pointed out.

"Man, all of you dreamt those things?" Mike said, "I didn't dream anything."

"And me & Shadow had the exact _same _dream." Sandy said.

"And my dream overlapped into Pashy's." Stan added.

"Hm..." Mike said, "Wierd."

Suddenly Sandy's phone rang. "Hm, who would call me at five o'clock in the morning?" she wondered. She answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Sandy, it's Kether!" Kether said, "I just had a wierd dream."

"Was it that you & me were on Two Boyz, One Girl?" Sandy asked.

"How did you know..."

"I had the same dream." Sandy said.

"Freaky." Kether said, "Oh s&. I have to go! It is five o'clock in the morning your time, right?"

"Right." Sandy said, "Well see ya in two weeks."

"K, bye." he hung up.

"Wait a sec," Mike said, "I did dream something. But it was real vivid. It had something to do with Amanda I think."

"So all of us had dreams that had to do with love." Sandy observed. The group exchanged glances.

Mike scoffed. "And they say love don't cost a thing."

**A/N: **Thus the end of chapter eleven! Told you it was wierd! But did you like it? Tell me in your review!


	12. Guilt Has Taken It's Toll

**A/N: **Here is chapter twelve. Can't wait to see what you think about it. LOL. And BTW I'm open to suggestions for what I should do in future chapters. Anyway, review please!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my insane OCs &-Oh yeah! Capybara suggested the plot! So thank you SO much!

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent_ by Laura Amanda McConnell_**

**Chapter Twelve: **Guilt Has Taken It's Toll

Sandy was kissing Shadow like the world was going to end in three minutes. As she'd been doing for the past hour.

"Oh Shadow..." Sandy moaned.

"Hey Stanny," Pashmina said, "How did you feel when Flora cheated on you?"

"Well Pashy, I felt like my heart got ripped into pieces." Stan explained.

"Aw, I'd never be a b-bleeeeeeeep-h like that!" Pashmina cooed, kissing Stan.

Sandy abruptly stopped kissing Shadow. "What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"I'm just... out of breath." Sandy said, "Let's go to my room." she whispered.

"Okay." Shadow said, fallowing her.

While kissing on her bed however she began having flashbacks...

**FLASHBACKYAY!**

_"Hey Sands," Pashmina said, "Guess what?"_

_"What?" Sandy asked._

_"Flora cheated on Stan!" Pashmina said._

_"No WAY!" Sandy exclaimed._

_"Yeah WAY!" Pashmina squeled._

_"I can't BELIEVE her! Poor Stan... I'm going to murder her!" Sandy yelled._

_"Yeah, I mean how could she do that to him?" Pashmina asked, "Just cause some other guy comes along?"_

_"I know. I would NEVER do that to Maxwell or any other future boyfriend." Sandy said._

_"I know," Pashmina said, "The only good side to this is that maybe I get a shot at him now!"_

_"Yeah, you go girl!" Sandy said._

**ENDOFFLASHBACKCOOLIHATEFLORA!**

"Why don't we watch TV?" Sandy asked.

"Shure." Shadow said flipping it on.

"Melissa, how could you have cheated on me? How? I thought you loved me!"

"Turn the channel." Sandy instructed.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN! JUST BECAUSE SHE CAME ALONG, I DON'T MATTER ANYMORE?"

Flip.

"HOW COULD YOU I JUST DON'T GET IT!" a guy yelled from TV, shooting his girlfriend.

Flip.

"It's just... I'm cheating on you."

Flip.

"Your WHAT?"

Flip.

"Your girlfriend's cheating on you."

Flip.

"Hey, are there any losers who cheat on their hot boyfriends watching this?"

Flip.

"I promise George, I will NEVER cheat on you!"

Flip.

"A SCANDAL! HE CHEATED ON HER!"

Click. Sandy turned off the TV in a rage. "Let's not watch TV." she said to Shadow, "Why don't you take me out?"

"Ooookay." said Shadow who was getting wierded out.

In the car Sandy started flipping radio stations.

"Heartbreaker you got the best of me, but I just keep on coming back-"

Flip.

"Check my vital signs & know I'm still alive & I walk alone. I walk alone I walk alone."

Flip.

"Why do you have to be a... heartbreaker."

Flip.

"You gave me a mountain-"

Click.

"Why is every song that plays on your motorcycle depressing?" Sandy half joked.

"Maybe your just depressed." Shadow said, "I'm sure some shopping will cheer you up!"

"I guess." Sandy said.

On the front of the mall it said, 'YOU'LL NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MISS SOMETHING UNTIL IT'S GONE.'

Sandy's breath caught in her throat. "Let's go inside." she said. They walked inside & Sandy heard some girl say, "Thank you SO much Keith! Your the best boyfriend EVER!"

Sandy rushed past them.

"I can't believe she cheated on him!" another guy said, coming out of the movie theater.

"I know!" His girlfriend agreed, "I would never do that."

Sandy rushed past them also.

"How depressed do you think he'll be when he finds out your cheating on him Jill?"

"I don't know. He'll probably be really upset."

Sandy rushed past THEM!

"I HATE unloyal people!"

Sandy was practically running through the mall now. She felt like everyone was glaring at her. "I'm... I'm... I'M SORRY!" she screamed & she ran to Shadow & began sobbing on him.

Shaodw just looked confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda was sitting on her bed drinking a soda & writing a report for school on her laptop (which was starting in a week) (**A/N: **LOL, that's EXACTLY what I'm doing except I'm writing this.) while Billie watched her. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream. _'Okay, I have to ask her.' _he decided.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked at that moment, "Do I look _that_ awful?"

"No, you look sexy." he told her, sitting down next to her.

She blushed lightly. "Thanks." she said. She was wearing a denim miniskirt with glitter on it & a strapless pink crop top with pink high heels, "That's sweet." she wrapped her arms around his neck & hugged him.

_'Okay, screw asking her.' _he thought, _'God, what is this spell she has me under. It isn't... love? Is it?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Gerard said, "I think I'm going insane. Why am I remembering my assasin days?"

**FLASHBACK**

"A guy like you needs a job, right?" a voice from the shadows said.

"Yeah." A thirteen-year-old Gerard answered, "What are you offering?"

"Kill him." the man instructed showing him a picture.

"Why?" Gerard asked, stumbling back.

"Because it's your job. Now take it," he thrust a bag of handgrenades at him, "Or leave it."

"I'll do it." Gerard sighed.

When a year passed Gerard was one of the top assasins in his group, espicially since he was turning fouteen shortly. He had been trained with guns & knives. His trademark was heart shaped handgrenades however. And one day his life became wierder...

His thirteen-year-old sister Amanda had walked into the room & he thought she looked so hot. She walked in & hugged him & he blushed. "Why am I blushing?" he wondered, "She's my freaking sister!"

By the time he turned fourteen, he was in love with her. It hurt him more then words could describe. It was killing him. So when Mike ran away, Gerard went with him.

**ENDOFFLASHBACKGODIT'SHARDTOWRITEGUILTSCENES!**

"I need to get out of here." Gerard moaned, walking outside & getting in his car. Thoughts whirled around his mind a million miles per minute.

_'The only way you could help was if you threw a handgrenade & killed Adrienne!'_

_'You killed me.'_

_'You killed her.'_

_'You killed her.'_

_'You killed her.'_

_'Your a murderer! Go to hell!'_

_'You were a selfish b-bleeep-d!'_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he yelled.

_'Touche, touche.' _

_'You know you did it for your own benifit.'_

_'You didn't care about anyone else.'_

_'You didn't even care about Amanda.'_

_'The only girl you've ever loved.'_

_'The only one that will never love you back.'_

"STOP IT!" he yelled, grasping his head.

_'How could you?'_

_'What would Amanda say if she found out?'_

_'You really think she'd pat you on the back & congratulate you?'_

_'You think THAT would win over her heart?'_

_'Man, you should write '101 ways to win a woman's heart over'! That was sarcastic you know.'_

_'Your pathetic.'_

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!" he screamed.

_'And neither do you.'_

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" he demanded.

_'I think you know.'_

"NO! NO! LEAVE ME BE!" he shouted.

_'And you had no concious! You just murdered a woman & you go home & laugh with your sister & peel potatoes with your mom righ after?'_

"IT WAS A JOB! I WAS TRAINED TO DO IT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

_'So you've gone & became a cold-blooded killer?'_

"NO! THAT WAS IN THE PAST! I DON'T DO IT ANYMORE!"

_'Has it made you heartless?'_

"No... no... NO! IT HASN'T! YOU DON'T **KNOW **ME!"

_'I know you better then you.' _

"NO! YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW S&$&!" he shouted, before falling on the ground, unconcious.

When he became unconcious he slipped into a dream sort of land.

_**"Finally," Adrienne said, "Your here." **_

_**"What do you want with me?" Gerard asked.**_

_**"I just want to torture you a tiny little bit." Adrienne said, straddling him, "Make you feel guilty." she licked the side of his face & he cringed.**_

_**"Hey, your not deformed anymore." Gerard said. He found her quite pretty now.**_

_**"No. I only did that to decieve you." she said, licking his earlobe. But this time he didn't cringe.**_

_**"I'm... I'm... what's happening to me?" he asked.**_

_**"Guilt has taken it toll." she said, kissing his neck. **_

_**"What are you doing?" Gerard asked.**_

_**"I've always kind of liked you." Adrienne admitted, kissing him hard on the lips.**_

_**"Why? I killed you." Gerard said.**_

_**"Yeah, I know. But your hot." she said, unbuttoning his shirt.**_

_**"This is what you wanted me for?" Gerard asked, "As your sex toy?"**_

_**Adrienne laughed shrilly. "No." she said, throwing him onto the bed that had magically appeared, "I'm making you feel guilty, aren't I?"**_

_**"Yes." he said.**_

_**"That's what I'm trying to do." Adrienne said.**_

_**"Why now?" Gerard asked.**_

_**"Because I'm in love with you." she said, snaking her toungue into his mouth.**_

_**Gerard felt a pang of guilt shoot through him. She seemed so nice. Why had he killed her? "You love me?" Gerard panted.**_

_**"Yes." she said, throwing her head back, "I've been watching you a long time."**_

_**Gerard felt even guiltier. **_

_**"Don't you get it." she said, taking off her shirt, "I want you."**_

_**Gerard's guilt was hurting him. The pain shot through his body in every direction. She was making him want her, but as he wanted her more the more the guilt he felt.**_

_**"Do you want me?" she asked.**_

_**"Y-yes." **_

_**"Do you feel guilty?"**_

_**"Y-yes." Gerard said.**_

_**"Are you going to have me?" Adrienne asked him.**_

_**"Y-yes!" he said, grabbing her & kissing her hard. His hand went up her skirt & he kissed her harder.**_

_**But the pain & pleasure were so unbearable. The more he was with her, the more he wanted her. And the more pain that was there.**_

Gerard woke from his unconciousness. His guilt was unbearable. It was killing him. He was falling for her, & the guilt was absolutely killing him. He wanted to die. But he couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even though pain was racking his body, he still couldn't wait to see Adrienne again. When he drifted asleep again the pain seemed to ease slightly.

_**"Hey," said a voice.**_

_**He spun around & saw Adrienne. He grabbed her & kissed her. Apparentally she liked this welcome because she wrapped her arms around him & kissed him back. He threw her onto the bed & straddled her.**_

_**"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked her.**_

_**"They say the people you love are the people you hurt the most." Adrienne said, moaning with satisfaction.**_

_**"Do you really love me?" Gerard asked.**_

_**"Yes." she panted.**_

_**Gerard kissed her again. "God, I want you so much." he said, kissing her neck.**_

_**"Are you in pain?" Adrienne asked.**_

_**"Yes." Gerard said, brushing her hair away from her face.**_

_**"I'm sorry." she said, "I had to do this. But there is something you can figure out, to stop your suffering."**_

_**"Well screw it right now," he said, unzipping her dress & masaging her back, "I want you right now."**_

_**"I want you too." she said, kissing him again, their toungues intertwining.**_

_**"You know this would never work don't you?"Adrienne said, "We can't be together."**_

_**"No, but it works now." Gerard said, kissing her again.**_

_**"Good point."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**A/N: **The reason I put the scene above in is because I am trying to make this story more dramatic & intense now.)

"I have to go to sleep." Gerard announced, After an hour of trying he finally fell asleep.

_**"I was wondering when you'd come visit me." Adrienne said in his dreams, running to him & wrapping her legs around him, kissing him.**_

_**"I need you to tell me something." Gerard said.**_

_**"Yes?" Adrienne asked.**_

_**"I want to know... I want to know why I did that thing four years ago." Gerard said.**_

_**"Ah, you figured it out." Adrienne said, "You want to know why."**_

_**"I mean, I knew that she would never love me. It's not like I thought doing something like that would make her love me. And I didn't even tell her I did it." Gerard said.**_

_**"You did it out of love." Adrienne said, "You did something most people don't do. You valued someone else's happiness over your own." **_

_**"Y-you mean I didn't do it out of selfishness?" Gerard asked.**_

_**"No." Adrienne said, "You wanted to make everyone else happy. You did it out of love. The day you realized that is the day you will be freed of your guilt. Which means, I have no purpose. My only purpose to come back was to make you feel guilt, to make you feel selfish. To make you feel like you were an awful person. Now that you have discoverd my riddle, I must go back to hell." she turned to leave.**_

_**"Wait," Gerard said, touching her shoulder, "I.. thanks." he said.**_

_**"It's what I do." she said, & then, she turned to leave again.**_

_**"Wait," Gerard said, "I'll come visit you."**_

_**"Really?" Adrienne said, "But your suffering is over."**_

_**"My suffering is over but I still want you." Gerard said, throwing her on the bed, "Don't go." he said, once he'd straddled her.**_

_**"I should go." she said, "But I guess I can make an exception." & then she kissed him.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**A/N: **Was that intense enough for you? Okay, on to the next person.)

Billie lay awake in bed restlessly. An hour ago Amanda had conked out in his arms but he couldn't sleep. He stroked her hair. She looked so sexy when she slept.

He reached over her & grabbed his sleeping pills. Those didn't work either. "Freaking pills." he muttered under his breath, turning on the TV.

"What the hell did Adrienne mean?" he wondered, "Even if Gerard did kill Adrienne... god this f------ing curiousity is driving me insane."

"I have to ask her." he said.

"Hey guys out there, do you feel like your under the spell of your girlfriend?" The guy on TV asked.

"Hell yeah." Billie said, kissing Amanda gently on her lips.

"Everytime you try to ask her about her brother you freeze up?"

"Again, hell yeah!"

"Do you always think she's the sexiest & hottest thing on earth?"

"I already said HELL YEAH!"

"Do you always want to be around her?"

"I'm only going to say it one more time: **HELL YEAH!**"

"Then you are probably in love with her so: **Deal with it.**" the guy on TV said, "I'm Bob Bryan & I am telling all you, Billie Joe Armstrong, your in love with Amanda deal with it get over it your always gonna love her so tough luck!"

"Okay," he said, flipping to another channel, "Life _can _get a helluva lot wierder."

He looked at the beautiful, hot, sexy girl next to him. "Amanda," he said, "I guess I'm in love with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Amanda yawned & streched. "Goodmorning," she said.

"Hey," he said.

"Do the words 'goodmorning' register?" she teased him.

"Technically that's one word." he said.

Amanda laughed. "You got me there." she then kissed him, "Uh, I have to take a shower." she said, getting out of bed.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"No." she said, "Not at all."

While in the shower Billie decided he had to tell her. "Amanda?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she answered, "What?"

"I want to tell you something." Billie said.

"Anything." Amanda said.

"I just want to tell you that I love you more then anything & that I can't live without you & meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I really love you Amanda. I just thought you should know." he told her.

Amanda dropped the shampoo bottle, which luckily was not metal, on her foot in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I should probably give you roses & chocolate & stuff not tell you while we're taking a shower but... I'll buy that later, kay?" he asked, "Amanda, are you okay?"

Amanda hugged him. "I'm perfect. And I love you too. I know I should look perfect for you but..."

"No," he said, "Your perfect for me!"

Amanda kissed him. "Thank you." she said, "Hey, when we get married, can I toss the boquet to Sandy?"

Then they both started laughing.

**A/N: **Okay, that's a rap! What did you think, was it a good mixture? Happy or not? Was it passionate & intense enough? And remember, Kether's coming back next chapter! Well, look out for chapter 13! And remember: REVIEW!


	13. Better Off Dead

**A**/**N: **Kether's back in this chapter! Well, I hope you like it. Review, review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothin'.

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent_ by Laura McConnell_**

**Chapter Thirteen: **Better Off Dead (Then To Live Without You)

Sandy sighed. Kether was coming back in two days now. It was driving her mental. She burryed her head in her pillow, wishing her problems would just go POOF & disapear! She sighed again. "Kether... Shadow..." she sighed.

She felt as if their were millions of little people in her head trying to tell her what to do. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled, throwing the pillow at the wall.

"Like that's going to help." she moaned. Then she flopped back down on her pillow-less bed & attempted to sleep. Her attempt failed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gerard had been sleeping a lot lately & Amanda was practically floating everywhere. Sandy groaned. Didn't a_nyone _feel her pain? Even Shadow was acting normal. Billie sat down next to her. "Is Kether's returning making you act screwy?" he asked.

Sandy jumped & her orange juice flew out of her hands, which Shadow luckily caught. "Yeah. Hey, what did you do to make Amanda Miss-head-in-the-cloulds-floaty?" she asked.

"I told her I loved her."

Sandy jumped & her orange juice flew out of her hands again & Shadow caught it again. "Was it romantic?"

"To her. But unless you count being in a shower romantic, then hell no."

"You could be on the moon & she'd think it was romantic. She's crazy about you you know."

"Actually, the moon would be pretty cool with all the stars & st-"

"SHUT UP SHADOW!"

"You know that Shadow & Kether would be heartbroken if you broke up with them. No pressure."

"Gee thanks, I just feel so unpressured now!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Sandy said,

"And Sandy," Billie said, "Life has choices. This is one of them." then he got up & walked over to Amanda, wrapping his arms around her waist, whispering something to her, causing her to squel giddily.

"Uh," Sandy said, "I don't like life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Sandy realized that in a short twenty four hours, Kether would be back in Las Angeles. "Oh my god," she said, "I really have to make a choice this time. But who... Shadow or Kether?" she tossed & turned & she cried. But she couldn't decide. She finally cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile Amanda lay was snuggled in Billie's arms. "Billie," Amanda said sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think Sandy likes better, Kether or Shadow?"

"I don't know." Billie said, "She'll have to decide that now. She'll probably have a helluva time though."

"I'm glad I have you." Amanda said, snuggling closer to him.

"I'm glad I have you too." Billie said, kissing her.

"Promise you'll never find another girl better then me?" Amanda asked.

Billie was taken aback. "I promise." he said, "There will never be a girl sexier or better then you." (**A/N: **I have WAY too much fun doing this, don't I? LOL.)

Amanda sighed contently & drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kether thought about Sandy. He picked the pictures & CDs off the floor & put them in his suitcase. Then he was a picture of him & Sandy when they had their fun day at the mall. He stuck it in his suitcase. "No," he said, "She probably has _fun _days with _Shadow_!" he said, "And she probably goes to Rock America with _Shadow_. And she probably makes out with _Shadow! _And you know what? I bet she sits around & listens to Green Day with _Shadow! _WELL SCREW YOU SHADOW STRIDER!"

He collapsed on his bed. "Uhh," he said, "Why is this bothering so much?"

_**You twit! You lo-**_

_I do not! _Kether argued with the voice in his head.

**_Then why are you sitting here saying 'She probably listens to My Chemical Romance with Shadow!'?_**

_I said Green Day! Not My Chemical Romance._

_**Same thing.**_

_IS NOT!_

_**Face it, you lo-**_

_How dare you assume that?_

_**It's obvious you moron!**_

_Is NOT!_

_**Oh no, just like Amanda's crush on Billie Joe Armstrong isn't obvious!**_

_Why do you exsist? To make my life miserable?_

_**Ya, pretty much.**_

_Uh, I hate you!_

_**Technically I'm you.**_

_I hate you even more!_

And while fighting with the voice in his head, he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was the day. The day she made her choice. Sandy brushed her hair out & then curled it. She put on her strapless red crop top (meaning you could see both of her tattooes) & her denim mini skirt & her red high heels. She put on some of her new red lipstick & walked downstairs.

"You look very nice." Billie, who was holding a cup of orange juice & a bowl of cereal, complimented her.

"Yeah," Shadow said, "You should dress like that more often."

"Thanks." Sandy said.

Billie's mouth dropped open all of a sudden causing Sandy & Shadow to both look at the staircase as well. "Wow." they both said.

It was Amanda. She was wearing the SKIMPIEST pink tube top anyone had ever seen in their LIFE & the shortest black micro mini skirt ever. She topped the outfit off with a pair pink stellitos. She had her hair brushed back & dyed GOTH black.

Billie dropped the glass of orange juice, causing it to shatter on the floor. Amanda fluttered her oh so long eyelashes (that had mascara on them. Oh did I mention she was wearing red lipstick & black eyeliner? And she had her inch long fingernails painted black.) flirtaciously.

"How did you find a bra for that shirt?" Sandy asked.

"I'm not wearing one." Amanda said.

Billie dropped the bowl of cereal causing IT to shatter on the floor.

Amanda walked over to him & wrapped her arms around his neck in a sexy way. "Do you like?" she asked.

He grabbed her & kissed her passionately.

"Is that a yes?" Amanda asked, when she finally pulled away, out of breath.

"Hell yeah." he said, kissing her again, pushing her down on the counter.

Amanda moaned & wrapped her legs around him.

"Why don't you dress like that?" Shadow asked Sandy.

Sandy hit him on the arm.

"OW!" Shadow yelled, "I was just asking!"

Sandy hit him again.

"OW!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy got out of the car when they'd reached the airport, Shadow in tow.

It seemed like forever but finally Kether's plane landed.

He got off. Here's what he looked liek: He had his normal black hair, but he was wearing faded jeans, a black polo shirt, a red & black striped tie, his usual makeup, & he was wearing a black hoop in his lip.

"**KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETHER!**" Sandy screamed, running & jumping on him, kissing him hard on the lips.

"Man, I wish I got a greeting like that all the time." Kether joked, hugging her, "I missed you Sandy."

Shadow felt a pang of jealousy go through him like a knife.

"I missed you too. Hey Kether, I need to go talk to Shadow for a minute, okay?" Sandy said.

"Shure." Kether said. _'I wonder what she's going to talk to him about?' _Kether thought.

"Hey Shadow," Sandy said, taking him in a corner, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure Sandy." Shadow said, "What is it?"

_**Never know if your a victim of a fool,**_

_**Only know I can't stop thinking about you,**_

_**Love was good and you take it all away,**_

_**I felt too hard I guess I ain't the one**_

"Shadow," Sandy said, taking a deep breath, "I've really enjoyed being with you the past couple of months. And thank you so much for saving me from Maxwell."

"No problem Sandy." Shadow said, "Anything for you."

A few tears ran down Sandy's cheeks.

_**Staring the night away,**_

_**Don't know where you are,**_

_**Calling out your name,**_

_**This crazy feeling,**_

_**I'm a one way love**_

"And I really like you Shadow, it's not that." Sandy said.

"I really like you too Sandy." Shadow said.

A few more tears ran down Sandy's cheeks.

_**Looking back you said you were right above,**_

_**Took me home, I didn't think second to none,**_

_**Face to face I had no secrets to hide,**_

_**I taught to love you when I could have died**_

"It's nothing you did. It's me." Sandy said.

"What did you do?" Shadow asked.

"I-I." Sandy allowed her tears to pour out freely.

_**Are you running just from me?**_

_**Really has your heart,**_

_**Have you felt the pain**_

_**Of this crazy feeling?**_

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow," Sandy said, "I can't... I can't..."

"Can't what Sandy? Spit it out."

_**I'd rather be a fool, I'd be lost with someone new,**_

_**I'd be better off dead than to live without you,**_

_**I've been searchin' everyday, tryin' to find another way,**_

_**I'd be better off dead than to live without you**_

"Shadow," Sandy said, "I can't see you anymore."

"Are you... are you _breaking up _with me?" Shadow asked her.

"No!" Sandy said.

_**I'd rather be a fool, I'd be lost with someone new,**_

_**I'd be better off dead than to live without you,**_

_**I've been searchin' everyday, tryin' to find another way,**_

_**I'd be better off dead than to live without you**_

"You are!"

"Okay, yes." Sandy said, "But it's just... Shadow, I _love_ Kether. That's why I can't see you anymore."

"But... why?" Shadow asked.

_**I'd rather be a fool, I'd be lost with someone new,**_

_**I'd be better off dead than to live without you,**_

_**I've been searchin' everyday, tryin' to find another way,**_

_**I'd be better off dead than to live without you**_

"Shadow, I love Kether. Please don't make this harder for me." Sandy sobbed.

Shadow turned around wordlessly & headed towards his motorcycle.

"SHADOW!" Sandy screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I'm going to leave Las Angeles. Forever." he said. And then he left.

_**I'd rather be a fool, I'd be lost with someone new,**_

_**I'd be better off dead than to live without you,**_

_**I've been searchin', I've been searchin',**_

_**I'd be better off dead than to live without you**_

"What did you tell him?" Kether asked.

"I-I broke up with him." Sandy said, hugging Kether, making him blush slightly, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cheat on you. Please forgive me."

"Oh Sandy." Kether hugged her back making her blush, "Of course I do. I missed you so much."

Sandy grabbed his tie & pulled him closer & kissed him.

Kether wrapped his arms around her waist. He kept kissing her.

_Half an hour later..._

Finally the two broke apart! "I think that's the longest kiss I've ever had." Kether said.

"Me too. But Billie & Amanda's three hour kiss takes the cake." Sandy said.

Kether laughed. "So they're going together now?"

"Yes." Sandy said.

"REALLY. Wow then fill me in. Need to know all the juicy Gossip. Did Jack die, did Mary and John get married, who killed Susan?"

"Well... Jack was saved by Katie and they fell in love."

"Really wouldn't have expected that."

"Mary and John got married and she is pregnant with someone else's child and he think it is his. And Susan was killed by Lance."

"Lance of all people." Kether seemed shocked.

"Yeah I know, he's such a loser." Sandy said. Both Sandy and Kether laughed at the same time.

Then they began walking, holding hands. "So what else happened? I need more gossip!" Kether said.

"Well, Gerard, Amanda's brother who ran away with your brother, came back & he's in love with Adrienne."

"But she's dead!"

"I know. They see each other in his dreams. It's wierd."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Ya."

"I really have been behind date!"

"And... Pashmina & Stan are still dating of course."

"Of course."

"Hm..." Sandy said, "That's all the major stuff I think."

"Interesting." Kether said.

"Oh, I tried the new Gatorade flavor!" Sandy said.

"_Really?_" Kether asked, pretending to be shoked.

"Really!" Sandy said, "Oh, & The Pussy Cat Dolls made a new album!"

Kether rolled his eyes as of the fact that he did not like this band as did his girlfriend.

Sandy laughed & rested her head on Kether's shoulder. "And Amanda wore a really hot 'slutty' outfit this morning!"

Kether threw back his head in laughter.

"And Bilie broke a bowl & glass due to that fact." Sandy said.

"I can't _believe _that you broke a glass without me!" Kether said, pretending to be shocked.

"Sorry that we didn't include you on that _sacred _morning!" Sandy said sarcastically.

The two teens laughed again.

"Wow, I sure have missed some _important _stuff!" Kether said sarcastically.

"I know!" Sandy agreed, "Can you believe it?"

They laughed again & then stared into each other's eyes. Kether kissed her again. Sandy hugged him. "I'm so glad your back." she said.

"I'm glad I'm back too luv." Kether said, stroking her hair.

Sandy sighed contently & squeezed his hand.

"Please don't make us break a glass without you again!" Sandy begged.

Kether laughed. "I won't." he said, & then he kissed her with passion once more.

**A/N: **Sorry it was short but it is eleven twenty one at night & I need to get some sleep because I'm leaving for Hawaii in five days. YES! So I hope you liked it, please review! And BTW, there should be updates every day until I go to Hawaii!And you MUST review because I have to know how you like it. Well, buh bye!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Amanda (AKA ketherandsandy4ever)


	14. Revenge Is a Funny Thing It never

**A/N: **This is chapter fourteen. I pretty much have no clue what so ever what to do for the next chapter but Capybara 773 suggested this (The Pashmina thing.) so thanks so much! YOU'RE A LIFESAVER! Okay, now on to the story. Uh, even though I'm not in the writing mood. -Sigh-

**Disclaimer: **I own nothin'. God I hate disclaimers.

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent **_by Laura McConnell_

**Chapter Fourteen: **Revenge Is A Funny Thing. It never seems to work.

Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson started blasting out of Pashmina's alarm clock. "Uhhhh," she yawned, hitting the off button. She got out of bed & walked down the hall. "Hey, maybe me & Stan can go out for breakfast this morning."

She dialed Stan's phone number in two seconds. "Hey Stan," she said, "Do you want to go out to breakfast with me?"

"Shure."

"K, meet you there in a few." Pashmina started to get dressed. Little did she know she was being watched. By girls. Three girls to be exact. Flora, Bijou, & Veronica to be exact.

"There's the target of doom." Bijou said.

"Destruction." Brainy Veronica corrected her.

"Vhatever." Bijou said.

"Don't 'whatever' me!" Veronica said.

"I'll do vhatever the 'ell I vant to!" Bijou told her.

"You little b-" Veronica started to say.

"STOP IT!" Flora yelled, "You two are acting like idiots."

Veronica & Bijou glared at each other. "Who died & made you the leader?" they both asked.

"Pashmina will." Flora said evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda pulled up in her blue convertible in a driveway. Gerard was driving it.

There was a guy in Goth clothing walking on the sidewalk. Amanda saw him in the rearview mirror. "Wait here." She said.

She got out of the car & walked in front of him & music came on. Then she started dancing.

"When you walk by every night

Talking sweet and looking fine

I get kind of hectic inside

Baby, I'm so into you

Darling, if you only knew

All the things that flow through my mind

But it's just a

Sweet, sweet fantasy baby

When I close my eyes you come and take me

On and on and on

It's so deep in my daydream

But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby

Images of rapture

Creep into me slowly

As you're going to my head

And my heart beats faster

When you take me over

Time and time and time again

But it's just a

Sweet, sweet fantasy baby

When I close my eyes you come and take me

On and on and on

It's so deep in my daydream

But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby

Sweet, sweet fantasy baby

When I close my eyes you come and take me

On and on and on

It's so deep in my daydream

But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby

I'm in heaven with my boyfriend

My laughing boyfriend

There's no beginning and there is no end

Feels like I'm dreaming but I'm not sleeping

Sweet, sweet fantasy baby

When I close my eyes you come and take me

On and on and on

It's so deep in my daydream

But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby

Sweet, sweet fantasy baby

When I close my eyes you come and take me

On and on and on

It's so deep in my daydream

But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby "

He ignored her. She took out some Pepsi & started drinking it. He walked over & put his arm around her.

"Sweet, sweet fantasy baby

Sweet, sweet fantasy baby

Fantasy"

The commercial ended & Amanda groaned. "That was the _stupidest _commercial _ever_!" she said.

"No," Tre' Cool said, "You looked great." He kicked Billie in the leg. "_Doesn't _she?"

"Yeah." Billie said quietly, looking at the ground.

Mike Dirnt kicked him in the leg also. "Tell her." He hissed, "She _deserves _to know you s-------d!"

"Tell me what, Billie?" Amanda asked.

"I'm _NOT _telling her!" Billie said.

"Tell her!"

"No!"

"Tell her!"

"No!"

As they fought on Amanda finally yelled tearfully, "TELL ME WHAT?"

"I want to break-up with you." Billie said.

Amanda dropped the Pepsi & it spelled out on the floor.

"F---'s sake Billie!" Mike said, "You really have a way with words don't you! You freaking tell a girl you love her in the shower for the love of god & then you say 'I want us to break-up.'. What the HELL is your problem?"

"Amanda… I'm sorry. I wanted to date some other girls that's all…" Billie said.

"WHY? I'M JUST NOT F---------G GOOD ENOUGH?" Amanda screamed causing Mike & Tre' to jump five feet back.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say it like that." Billie said. (**A/N: **I **swear **that this will affect Sandy some how. I just don't know how yet.)

"Well guess what?" Amanda snapped, "You did." She then ran threw the Pepsi splattering her jeans. But she didn't care. She just ran & ran & ran. In front of cars. In water. She banged into people & didn't stop to apologize. She finally wound up at Sandy's house. She had cried so much she felt like her tears would run out. She knocked on Sandy's door.

Sandy answered it. Her hair was tousled & she wasn't wearing anything but lingerie that her & Amanda had bought at the mall a couple months ago. Kether was lying on the couch under a blanket.

"Amanda, go do something else. I'm _busy_!" Sandy said, closing the door. (**A/N: **Sorry, I just had to put something in that was Kether/Sandy.)

Amanda ran back to her house & ran through the kitchen where her brother, Pashmina, Stan & Mike were talking & ran into her room, burying her face on her glittery pillow.

Pashmina was the only one that noticed her. She walked upstairs & knocked on Amanda's door. "Amanda?" she asked.

"Go away." Amanda's muffled sob came.

Pashmina did not listen as usual & opened her door. "What's-" Pashmina started to say but from the state Amanda was in she already knew. Amanda's jeans were soaked & ripped. Blood was dripping slowly off her lip from biting it. Her hair was a mess & her tears never seemed to run out.

"Oh my god," Pashmina said softly, "I'm so sorry." She sat next to her.

"I can't breathe." Amanda gasped, "I feel like I can't breathe." She said.

"I'm so sorry." Pashmina said, "If I ever lost Stan… I think I would die."

"That can be arranged." Flora said from outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda showed up the next day at school with circles under her eyes. She looked as though she hadn't brushed her hair in weeks. She was wearing a slutty blue ruffled micro mini & a matching slutty shirt.

She saw Larry & nearly burst into tears again.

**FLASHBACK**

"LARRY!" Amanda yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But _why _won't a slut like you go out with me?" Larry asked.

"Number one: I'm not a slut. Number two: You're a pervert. Number three: I already have a boyfriend." Amanda said.

"Who?" Larry asked.

"Billie Joe Armstrong." She said, walking out to the curb.

"Yeah right." Larry laughed.

Billie then pulled up by the school in a black convertible with some kind of rap blasting out the stereo. He lowered his black sunglasses.

"Billllllie!" Amanda whined, "This guy is _bothering _me! Make him stop!"

"Piss off," Billie said, "If you know what's good for you. And if you don't… piss off anyway."

"I'm g-going!" Larry said, running off.

Amanda got in the car. "EEEE!" she said, "Thanks!" she hugged him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Amanda got more depressed looking, if that was possible, & kept walking. Larry slapped her on her butt when she passed.

Amanda just sighed & kept walking.

"Did you see that?" Larry asked, "She just… kept walking! Cool! We can treat he anyway we want now!"

Amanda heard them but didn't care at this point.

I can't believe Billie did this! I mean… Billie loved me. Uh, I'm never going to say that name again! Hey do you remember when Billie-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! She thought.

She screamed in frustration. Someone had had the lamebrained idea to turn on the radio & you'll NEVER guess what she heard. Actually, you probably will.

_"Thought I ran into you down on the street._

_Then it turned out to only be a dream._

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs._

_She went away & then I took a different path._

_I remember the face but I can't recall the name._

_Now I wonder how whatsername has been."_

She bolted out the doors like the devil was after her... just in time to see Stan kissing Pashmina! Sandy & Kether were walking holding hands. Bijou was talking about Hamtaro.

She ran down the street... & banged into Flora! "Watch where your going you whore!" Veronica yelled.

"No!" Flora hissed, "Amanda's going to kill you for seeing that."

But Amanda didn't even say anything. She just continued running down the street. Tears flew out & she ran even faster. It seemed like everyone was happy. Like she was invisible. No one cared. And she couldn't stand it!

She collapsed in her house & heard a piano. She didn't have a piano in her house.

_Meanwhile..._

Billie was sitting with a blonde on his sofa. "Sooo..." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't want to have sex with you if that's what your getting at. If you want to go screw someone go find Mike or Tre'." he snapped, pushing her off of him.

"I never!" she huffed. She walked out the door & slammed it.

A piano was playing.

"What the hell?" he asked, "I haven't got my new piano yet."

He realized it was the radio.

_I didn't mean it _

_When I said I didn't love you so _

_I should have held on tight _

_I never should've let you go _

_I didn't know nothing _

_I was stupid _

_I was foolish _

_I was lying to myself _

_I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever _

_Be without your love _

_Never imagined I'd be _

_Sitting here beside myself_

_Meanwhile..._

She realized it was her radio. She began crying more.

_'Cause I didn't know you _

_'Cause I didn't know me _

_But I thought I knew everything I never felt _

_The feeling that I'm feeling Now that I don't _

_Hear your voice _

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips Cause I don't have a choice _

_Oh, what I wouldn't give _

_To have you lying by my side Right here, 'cause baby _

_Meanwhile..._

"_The feeling that I'm feeling _

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh what I wouldn't give _

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here cause baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please cause_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby baby _

_We belong together"_

_Meanwhile..._

"_I can't sleep at night_

_When you are on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio_

_Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"_

_Wait a minute this is too deep_

_I gotta change the station _

_So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break_

_And then I hear Babyface_

"_I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart_

_I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart"_

_Meanwhile..._

"**I'm feeling all out of my element**

**Throwing things, crying tryin'**

**To figure out where the hell I went wrong**

**The pain reflected in this song **

**Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside**

**I need you, need you back in my life baby"**

_Meanwhile..._

"**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please cause**

**We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place **

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby **

**We belong together"**

_Meanwhile..._

"**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please cause**

**We belong together**

**Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place **

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby**

**We belong together"**

_Meanwhile..._

Who the hell was listening again? Okay, let's ju_s_t say Billie was"Uh..." he moaned, "Bloody hell." he put his face in the pillow.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey Amanda," Amanda's ex-boyfriend Mike said, "I heard you & Billie broke up."

"Yeah. What about it?" Amanda snapped.

"Well... you could go out with me." Mike said trying to cheer her up.

"Mike. There is NOway I'll ever go out with you." Amanda said. Mike looked hurt. "But thanks for trying to cheer me up. I just don't think it will work."

"Well if you need anything, just ask." Mike said.

"Thanks." Amanda said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pashmina & Stan were walking home late that night when Veronica, Flora, & Bijou jumped out in front of them.

"Hey Bij. Flora. And... Veronica?" Pashmina asked, "Oh my god! I haven't seen you in... forever!"

"Well good thing you got to see me one more time isn't it?" Veronica asked, taking out a gun & pointing it at Pashmina's head.

"Veronica, what are you doing?" Pashmina asked, backing up.

"Getting revenge." Flora answered.

"BIJOU! HELP!" Pashmina said.

"Sorry Pashy." Bijou's eyes flashed with guilt.

Pashmina took off in the other derection hot on Stan's heels.

"YOU CAN RUN! BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" Veronica said.

The three walked after her.

Pashmina kept glancing over her shoulder & finally she tripped onto a very unsuspecting Stan causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

Veronica stood above her. "Sorry Pashy." she said, "Wait... who the hell am I kidding? No I'm not!" she was about to pull the trigger when...

"BIJOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND?" Pashmina yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bijou yelled, jumping in front of Pashmina, the bullet going deep into her chest.

She fell to the ground in front of Pashmina. Dead.

"BIJOU!"

**A/N: **Truely sorry about Bijou's fate. And I'm trying to shake up the story a little bit by having Amanda & Billie break up... Sorry this was such a crappy chapter. Next one will be better, k? If you review that is.


	15. Of Party Planning, Tears, Mathcmaking &

**A/N: **Well, seeing everyone wants to know what's happening next I'm updating! And I wanted to tell you that this story will be done very, very, very soon. So then I'll be posting a new story. And I'm SO sorry on the long wait for Hamtaro & Oxnard: Matchmakers Extraordinaire. I started chapter four & I lost it on my freaking computer. But I'll try & find it & post it. Anyway, on with the story. Review PLZ!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hamtaro or Poprocks&coke! Billie owns that song. But if he wants to sell it, GIVE HIM MY PHONE NUMBER! I own Leroy, Kendra, Amanda, Larry, & Kether. And any other OCs that appear in this story.

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent _by Laura McConnell_**

**Chapter Fifteen:** Of Party Planning, Tears, Matchmaking, & PoprocksandCoke

Sandy was crying outside during lunch standing under a big tree. So maybe Bijou had turned out to betray them. But she came around in the end & she was still her best friend.

The radio turned on.

"Hey," Billie Joe Armstrong (who was on the radio) said, "my friend, I won't say who coughBUTIWILLcoughKETHERcough, asked me to sing this song for a girl named Sandy Sanchez."

"_Wherever you go  
You know I'll be there  
If you go far,  
You know I'll be there  
I'll go anywhere"_

More tears sprung to Sandy's eyes. But not out of saddness.

"_So I'll see you there  
You place the name  
You know I'll be there  
You name the time  
You know I'll be there  
I'll go anywhere  
So I'll see you there"_

Someone was watching her. It was a guy. But it wasn't Maxwell. She looked so pretty. She was wearing some black jeans & an emerald green sweater with her hair curled, the cystal tears in her eyes made them sparkle.

"_I don't care if you don't mind  
I'll be there not far behind  
I will dare  
Keep in mind  
I'll be there for you"_

He was head over heels for her.

"_Where there's truth  
You know I'll be there  
Amongst the lies  
You know I'll be there  
I'll go anywhere  
So I'll see you there"_

She, of course, had no idea he was watching her.

"_I don't care if you don't mind  
I'll be there not far behind  
I will dare  
Keep in mind  
I'll be there for you"_

If she did... he didn't know what would happen.

"_I don't care if you don't mind  
I'll be there not far behind  
I will dare  
Keep in mind  
I'll be there for you"_

Kether had arrived. He was wearing his dark shades & his faded jeans. Red converse & a red shirt with a black shirt over it & a leather jacket over that & a red tie.

"_I don't care if you don't mind  
I'll be there not far behind  
I will dare  
Keep in mind  
I don't care  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you"_

His eyes narrowed into slits. He hated Kether with a burning passion.

"And there you have it." Billie Joe said over the radio, "That's the song. Now please go & continue your helluva bad day as I am." Amanda turned the radio off.

Kether walked over to Sandy & tapped her on the shoulder. Sandy just looked at him for a minute. Words wouldn't come to her so she just grabbed him & kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kether finally pulled away. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Oh I think you know." she said, grabbing him by his tie & kissing him hard out again.

HE looked devestated. (**A/N: **If you don't know who he is, your a complete moron! It's SHADOW, duh!)

When Sandy broke away, Kether pushed her up againist the tree & she wrapped her legs & arms around him. His hands slid up her shirt & he kissed her again. She looked happy.

"What made me ever think I had a chance with her?" he coughSHADOWcough asked to no one, getting on his motorcycle & leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow was getting some coffee at a coffee shop when Amanda walked in. Today she was wearing a white micro mini skirt with a gold belt & a matching white tube top.

She sat down across from him. "Love troubles?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said, "You?"

"Yeah." she said, ordering a coffee.

"What happened to you?" Shadow said.

"My boyfriend broke-up with me for no reason." Amanda said, "You?"

"My ex-girlfriend. I just... I saw her making out with someone." Shadow said.

"I'm sorry." Amanda said.

"Yeah. sorry about your whole love thing too." Shadow said, "I don't know why he'd break up with you though," Shadow stroked the side of her face & brushed her hair back, "Your so pretty."

Amanda blushed & leaned in slightly.

Shadow put one hand behind her head & one hand on her butt & leaned forward for the kiss.

Amanda kissed him, her tongue entering his mouth.

But unfortunately for her Billie, Tre' Cool, & Mike Dirnt walked into the coffee shop at that moment. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, dropping the coffee on the floor, spilling it on someone's foot. (They sure drop stuff in the story alot, don't they?)

"OW!" the person yelled, cursing.

"Shut up." Billie said.

Amanda & Shadow sprung apart. (**A/N: **Stitch Phantom must hate me for making Shadow do this. I'm sosososoSO sorry! I'll write you a Shadow/Sandy oneshot if you'd like!)

"I-I..." Amanda said, "_You_ broke up with me! Can't I kiss someone?"

"NO!" Billie yelled. He didn't know why this was bothering him so much.

"UH!" Amanda yelled, "You are so difficult!"

"_ME? _You don't make any sense! Women!" he yelled.

"ME? I make _perfect _sense!" Amanda cried, "It's YOU I just can't get!"

"UHHH!" to take out frustration Billie hit Shadow in the face.

"OW!" Shadow yelled, going to hit him.

But Billie ducked & Shadow hit the person who had the coffee dropped on their foot!

"AGGGGG!" she yelled, hitting Amanda.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Amanda yelled, "HE HIT YOU!"

"I know. But your pretty & I'm not so I felt like hitting you." she said.

"Thank you. NOT!" Amanda yelled, going to hit her but accidentally hitting someone else.

"HEY!" he yelled, going to hit her but accidentally hitting SOMEONE ELSE!

Pretty soon everyone was in an animie dust cloud. But in part of it Shadow found Amanda & began kissing her again. Amanda wrapped her arms around him & he put his hands on her butt as everyone fought around them.

Meanwhile Mike & Tre' were in the corner laughing. "Maybe we should go to these screwy shops more often." Tre' observed.

"I agree." Mike said, "If this happened everytime I went to a coffee shop I would go all the time."

"Yeah," Tre' said, "I love this version!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Pashmina!" Thirteen-year-old Penelope Mafura yelled, busting in after school.

"Yeah?" Pashmina, who was laying on Stan on the couch, asked.

"Me & the rest of the people at my middle school are going to have a party!"

"A what?"

"A party!"

"What? Why?"

"Because we want to, duh! But we need some shaperones. So can Stan do it?"

"Stan?"

"Yeah! Stan!"

"Why him?"

"I am sitting here you know!"

"Shut up Stan!"

"He's cool!"

"No he's not!"

"Still sitting here you know!"

"No really? And I thought you were in Peru this whole time."

"Ha, ha."

"Knew you'd think it was funny."

"Guys! Focus here!"

"Well me, Stan, Kether, Sandy, & Amanda can do it if you want."

"Yay! Kether's so cool."

"What about me?"

"Your cool to Stan."

"-rolls eyes-"

"But we need music for the party!"

"Music?"

"Yeah! So I'm going to ask Billie if he can do it!"

"Your WHAT?"

"I said I'm going to ask-"

"I heard what you said the first time!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Ha, ha."

"Knew you'd think it was funny."

"PENELOPE!"

"What?"

"-groan-"

"So I'll see ya later!"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go ask Billie, DUH! -walks out the door-"

Pashmina groaned & collapsed back on the couch.

"I'm liking this." Stan said, straddling her & kissed the bottom of her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope finally arrived at Billie's house & knocked on the door.

Mike Dirnt answered it.

"Hey," Penelope said, "It's Penelope. Remember, Pashmina's sister?"

"Ah yes. I remember you." he said, "What do you need?"

"I'm going to ask Billie if he will play at my party." Penelope said.

Mike turned & smirked at Tre'.

"Sure, come in." Mike said, "He'll love that." he shoved Penelope towards Billie's room, "Go ask him."

"You idiot!" Tre' yelled at him, "If Billie agrees then we have to go!"

"So?"

"_So? So? SO?_"

"We'll get to see Amanda in an outrageously skimpy outfit. Maybe we could see down her shirt."

"Hmmm... good point."

_Anyway, (God I hope there are no really young people reading this!) meanwhile with Penelope..._

Penelope walked in Billie's room where he was looking at pictures of Amanda.

"Hello?" Penelope asked.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled, shoving the pictures under the bed, "Doesn't anyone f-----ing knock?"

"No." Penelope answered.

He groaned. "What do you want?"

"Will you play at my party?"

"Will I _what_?"

"Play at my party. Mike said you'd love to." Penelope said.

"I'm going to f-----ing murder him!" Billie muttered.

"And I know your friends with Leroy Drint (**A/N: **Yes I just took Mike Dirnt's name & reversed the I & the R.) & Gerard Way, can you see if they'll come?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, whatever." he said, picking up his phone & dialing.

Leroy & Gerard both picked up. "Yeah?"

"I have to play at this teenage hell party thing & she wants you two to play also." Billie said.

"No." Gerard said.

"Yes." Leroy said at the same time.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Billie asked.

"A no from me & a yes from that goody-two-shoes Leroy!" Gerard said.

"Gerard," Billie & Leroy said at the same time, "You know that if we have to suffer like hell then you do too."

"But-" Gerard started to say, "Oh _fine! _But if I go into a coma this is_ all your fault!_"

Leroy laughed. "K," Leroy said, "See ya guys there."

"Right as hell you will!" Billie said. He hung up, "Yeah, we're showing."

"YAAAAAAY!" Penelope said, hugging him so tightly that he doubled over in pain when she let go, "Oh, one more thing?"

"What?" Billie asked.

"Will you be my date?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Amanda was acting majorly depressed, letting the guys treat her like a slut & the girls treat her like a b------h.

"We have to do something about Amanda." Sandy decided.

"What?" Pashmina asked.

"Let's set her up for a couple dates." Sandy said.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Pashmina said.

"Who?" Kendra asked.

"What about Larry?"

"He's a freaking pervert!" Pashmina said, "She hates him!"

"I know." Kendra said, "Hamtaro."

_Later that day..._

"Amanda," Kendra said, "Hamtaro wants you to meet him at (INSERT RESTAURANT HERE) at five o'clock this afternoon."

"Kendra," Amanda said, "I don't feel like going on a date right now."

"Come on! Give the guy a chance." Kendra said.

"Fine." Amanda gave in.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hamtaro," Sandy sauntered over to him, knowing he had a crush on her, "Amanda wants you to meet her at the (INSERT SAME NAME HERE!) at five o'clock this afternoon."

"But..." Hamtaro said, "I don't want to go on a date with her."

Sandy leaned over giving him a clear look down her shirt. "Please?" she said, "Do it for me?"

"Fine." Hamtaro said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was five o'clock that day when Amanda met Hamtaro at the restaurant.

"Hi." Amanda said.

They sat there in silence until Amanda said. "So... you liked Bijou?"

"No." Hamtaro said, "I like Sandy."

"That is SICK!" Amanda said, "She's already dating someone."

"And what makes you the master of love all of a sudden?" Hamtaro asked.

"I've been through a helluva lot more in my love life then you have!" Amanda yelled.

"UH!" Hamtaro said, getting up & walking off.

"UH!" Amanda said, getting up & walking off in the other derection.

"Oh great idea Kendra!" Pashmina, who had been spying, said sarcastically.

"What?" Kendra asked, "They just need to work some stuff out!"

"Have any ideas?" Sandy asked.

"Actually..." Kendra grinned sneakily, "I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's what happened in Amanda's love life." Sandy concluded to Hamtaro.

"Oh my god," Hamtaro said, "I can't believe it. I have to aplologize to her!"

"Okay, but don't mention what I told you. She..." Sandy said, "She uh doesn't like it mentioned!"

_Meanwhile..._

"Hamtaro says he's really sorry," Kendra said, "He wants to take you out to a movie tomorrow." Kendra then walked off.

Then Hamtaro came rushing up to her. "Hey Amanda," he said, "I'm SO sorry about what I said yesterday!"

"Thanks." Amanda said.

"So..." Hamtaro said, "See ya around?"

"Yeah, see you at the movies tomorrow." Amanda said, walking off.

"Movie?" Hamtaro asked to himself, "I guess I have another date."

_The Next Day..._

After the movie, Amanda figured Hamtaro diserved the truth. "Hamtaro, I guess you like me since you keep asking me out, but..." she trailed off, "My heart belongs to someone else, even if they don't want it. I'm sorry."

"What?" Hamtaro asked, "I never asked you out. Sandy kept saying you wanted to go out with me."

"But Kendra said you wanted to go out with me." Amanda protested.

Amanda & Hamtaro looked at each other.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDY!" they both yelled.

"Yeah?" a worried looking Sandy, who had been spying, asked, falling out from behind a corner.

**A/N: **And that's a rap!Next chapter will be good but I don't think I'll be able to write it tomorrow cause I have to ask my aunt a question so I have to wait till Saturday. But I hope you like this chapter (Even though Stich Phantom probably hates me for using Shadow like that.) & PLZ REVIEW!


	16. Talk Dirty To Me

**A/N: **Okay! Sorry for the long wait on chapter sixteen but here it FINALLY is! Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this BTW so I hope you like it too. The reason for the long wait it I had to ask my aunt if I could base a character in here off of her. WARNING! If she is reading this, I wanted to tell her it will be a silly version of her. Anyway, on with the story! (And don't ask about the chapter title...)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. **I don't own Green Day's songs. Or My Chemical Romance's songs. But hey! If they want to sell them, they know where I'll be.

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent _by Laura Amanda McConnell_**

**Chapter Sixteen: **Talk Dirty To Me.

It was two days away from Penelope's party & she couldn't be any more excited! She had three famous bands playing & she had the hottest guy in the world as a date.

Amanda however couldn't possibly be less thrilled. "Why do I have to do it?" She screeched.

"Because Cappy wants the sluttiest girl alive for his date & you get to see your aunt. And we payed you twenty bucks." Pashmina said, rifling threw the racks of dresses.

"Oh yeah." Amanda remembered, "BUT I HAVE TO SEE BILLIE!"

"So?" Pashmina asked, "Ignore him."

"Easy for you to say." Amanda muttered.

"what about this?" Pashmina asked, holding up a dress.

"No."

"This."

"NO."

"This."

"No."

"This."

"NO!"

"This."

"N-OMG! LOOK AT THAT!" Amanda ran over to look at something in the window of Hot Topic. It was a really, really, really lowcut spaghetti strap red plad mini-dress with a little frill on the bottom & a corset-ish tie thing in the back.

"It certainly is..." Pashmina couldn't think of a word.

"I SO want to try it on! Eeee!" Amanda said, grabbing a size three & running into the dressing room.

She emerged moments later. "Sooo," she said, twirling her hair around her finger, "How do I look?"

"You look good Amanda." Pashmina said.

"I'm SO going to get this!" Amanda said, running over & getting a pair of knee-high black boots with lots of buckles on the front, then paying.

Pashmina just sighed & shook her head & continued to dream her horny fantasies about Stan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later...

Penelope had just finished the last curl in her hair when her doorbell rang. She was wearing a lemon yellow dress & had her brown hair in ringlets.

She ran down the stairs & answered the door to find Billie standing there. Since she insisted he be a perfect date, he was wearing black pants, a black shirt, a black pinstriped jacket, & a red tie. And he had brought her yellow roses.

"Here." he said, awkwardly, handing her the flowers.

"Thanks!" Penelope said giddily.

"Bye Pash," Penelope said, "See ya at the dance!"

As Billie was driving her to the dance she casually asked, "Sooo... what's going on between you & _Amanda_?"

"Nothing!" he practically yelled.

"Sure Billie." Penelope laughed, "Whatever you say."

Luckily they pulled into the school at that time, "EEEE!" Penelope shrieked, "This is going to be the best night ever!"

Billie just groaned. Gerard & Leroy came walking toward him at that time.

Leroy has a few inches beyond shoulder lenghth hair & he was wearing some leather pants, a lonsleeve black shirt, & a leather jacket with lots of zippers. And make-up & a pair of black shades. He looked around eighteen.

Gerard Way was wearing an outfit similair to Billie's but had a girl clinging to his arm. She had short brown hair & wore contacts. She was wearing a strapless black shirt & a matching black mini-skirt & she was wearing a white jacket over that that said 'I heart video games'. She was eating a dorito cheese sandwhich. (**A/N: **If anyone doesn't know what a dorito cheese sandwhich is, I'm going to put it at the bottom.)

"Hey," Gerard, who was _cleary _not thrilled to be here, said, "This is my girlfriend." he said.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Laura."

Amanda then ran up & hugged her. "AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she shrieked, "Aunt Laura! I haven't seen you in, like, EVER!"

"She's your aunt?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah." Amanda said, walking forward & nearly walking into Billie, "S-sorry." she stuttered, blushing.

A slow smirk spred across Penelope's face as she ushered for the rest of them to go inside. Right as Leroy was about to leave, he hit Amanda on the butt causing her to fall forward, right into Billie.

Then they went inside, laughing, & left Billie & Amanda standing in the dark, romantic, lit up (**A/N: **I think 'dark' & 'lit up' is a contradiction, don't you?) parking lot by themselves.

Billie had his arms wrapped around her waist to stop her from falling but had failed to remove them.

"FOR I CAN'T HELP, FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Tre' Cool, (**A/N: **They couldn't very well sing without the other members of the band, could they?) who had just arrived, sang out loudly.

"TAKE MY HAND, TAKE MY WHOLE LIFE TOO." Mike Dirnt sang from beside him.

"FOR I CAN'T HELP FALLING LOOOOOOVE WITH YOOOOOOUUUU!" they both sang at the top of their lungs.

Amanda & Billie both blushed. "SHUT UP!" they both yelled.

"That was the end of the song anyway." Tre' Cool smirked.

"You-you look nice." Billie finally said.

"YOUR BEAUTIFUL

YOUR BEAUTIFUL

IT'S TRUE!

I SAW YOUR FACE

IN A CROWDED PLACE

AND I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO

BECAUSE I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU" Mike & Tre' both sang, changing the last two lines, "BECAUSE I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU!"

Amanda blushed & then walked inside.

Mike hit Billie over the head.

"OW!" Billie yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

"You know that there are sometimes moments that are perfect?" Mike said.

"Yeah." Billie said.

"WELL THAT WAS OF THEM YOU F------ING IDIOT!" Mike said.

"Come the hell on." Billie rolled his eyes, once again wondering why he was friends with this guy, "We need to start singing."

The two fallowed Billie inside, still singing & teasing, "I HATE MYSELF FOR LOSING YOU,

I'M SEEING IT ALL SO CLEAR!

I HATE MYSELF FOR LOSING YOU!

WHAT DO I DO WHEN I LOOK AT THE MIRROR STARING AT ME &

THAT'S WHY YOUR NOT HERE!" they both sang (**A/N: **Yes! It's Kelly Clarkson's 'I Hate Myself For Losing You'!)

"You two are the worst friends ever!" Billie told them.

"Well duh!" they both said at the same time & continued singing. "I'M FEELING ALL OUT OF MY ELEMENT

THROWING THINGS

CRYING TRYING

TO FIGURE OUT WHERE THE HELL I WENT WRONG

THE PAIN REFLECTED IN THIS SONG AIN'T EVEN HALF OF WHAT I'M FEELING INSIDE-"

Billie hit them both.

They just sang louder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't wanna be an American idiot"

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **try multiplying that times a thousand & you got the sound that they got after playing their famous song, American Idiot.

"Don't want a nation that under the new media.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mindfuck America."

Leroy had asked Penelope to dance so she was having the time of her life. Gerard & Laura were making out on a couch while eating cheese & talking about video games, while Cappy had dragged Amanda out on the dance floor & was spinning her until she got so dizzy she thought she'd be sick.

"Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you".

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPY!" Amanda yelled. She felt as if her head was going to fall off.

"Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia."

"AMANDA!" Cappy yelled, "I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT YOUR THE BEST DATE EVER!" the thirteen-year-old boy hugged the seven-teen-year-old & she bit back the sentence she was going to say & let him keep twirling her.

"Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you".

"Please?" Laura asked, "Please, just ONE dance? This is _suppose _to be a romantic night for us & you haven't _done_ one romantic thing!"

"But-oh _fine!_" Gerard cried, "Why me?" he took her harnd & walked her out to the dancefloor where he almost instantly got hit upside the face.

"Oh!" he yelled, clutching his nose.

"Oh toughen up shoulder." Laura said, & started dancing..

Gerard muttered something under his breath but then began dancing with her.

"Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information nation of hysteria.  
It's going out to idiot America."

Leroy & Penelope had disapeared from the other words, it was going exactly the way a bunch of thirteen-year-olds would want to have their party go.

"Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you". Billie finally finished the song & walked off stage throwing his guitar at Leroy (not literally) "You have to cover for me!" Billie said, "I've sang that damn song fifty times!"

Leroy laughed & called his other band members, Lloyd & Lance, up on stage & began singing.

Billie collapsed on the couch, right next to Amanda, on accident of course. She blushed again.

"I JUST CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD"

Billie & Amanda glared at them in suit.

"F---," Mike said, "I'm in a band & I can't even sing when I feel like it."

Laura & Gerard were laying down on the couch, making out again.

Billie threw a pillow at them. "Have you two been doing anything else this whole night?" Billie asked.

"FYI we talked about cheese!" Laura said, "So there!"

Amanda & Billie started laughing hysterically but accidentally fell on each other. They immediately stopped laughing & got up & moved as far apart from each other as they could.

Tre' rolled his eyes fiercely.

Laura moved her head in closer to Gerard's again.

"No, no!" Amanda said causing them to both look at her.

Laura had her hand Gerard's leg & he had his arm around her waist. Anyone had to admit. They were the perfect couple.

Leroy came & sat down next to them. "Uhhh!" he groaned, "Thanks god that's over!"

"Oh little goody two shoes can't handle it?" Gerard said saracastically, leaning his head on Laura' shoulder & she put her head on his head.

"Well just wait till you get up there & have to sing I'm Not Okay (I promise) a bill-freaking-ion times! And one girl kept making me sing Simple Plan's songs." Leroy said, "Now I can't get that stupid song were he says 'Shut up!' out of my head."

"AMANDA!" Cappy said, coming over & grabbing her by the hand & dragging her away, "Come look at this!"

'_He has a crush on you.' _Mike mouthed to her.

_'I know.' _she mouthed back.

_'Well since he's just the right highth for perfect looking down the shirt oppurtunities, can you blame him?' _

Amanda sent him a scolding look but barely bit back a giggle.

"Hey," Tre', who loved embarrassing people, said to Leroy, "how was that Penelope? Is she kinky?"

"NO!" Leroy yelled.

"Ah," Mike said, "I see. More horny-ish?"

"No!" Leroy said quickly, "She's never been kissed."

"How do you know?" Gerard inquired.

"She asked me to kiss her." Leroy said.

"You... you did, didn't you?" Laura asked.

"You kissed her!" Billie said, "How old is she again?"

"Thirteen." Leroy said.

"And how old are you again?" Tre' asked.

"I'm eighteen FYI!" Leroy said.

"Ah yes, he's such a kid." Billie said.

"I AM NOT!" Leroy said, "I'm older then your girlfriend!"

Everyone turned their attention to Billie except Gerard who was staring at Amanda.

"She's seventeen, alright?" Billie snapped.

"Gerard's looking down Amanda's shirt." Mike, who loved to piss people off, whispered to Billie.

"PERVERT!" Billie yelled, hitting Gerard hard in his stomach, "Quit staring at Amanda like that!"

"Yeah! Really Gerard, your such a pervert!" Laura said, also hitting him hard in the stomach hard.

"Owww..." Gerard winced, "He's the pervert." he said gesturing to Leroy.

"Oh come on!" Leroy cried, "It was one small kiss for a girl who wanted her first kiss!"

"It was passionate! Wasn't it?" Tre' asked him.

"And you did it more than once!" Mike accused.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leroy yelled, "I just can't win!"

"Well get the hell back up there before they rip us to pieces since we haven't given them music for six minutes." Billie observed.

Gerard, who was back to making out with Laura, looked up & saw both Billie & Leroy looking at him.

"What?" he asked, "Why me?"

"Because if I have to sing American Idiot-" Billie said.

"Or Shut Up! one more time-" Leroy said.

"We'll scream like hell." Leroy & Billie both said.

Gerard looked at both of them. "Oh _Fine!_" he groaned.

Penelope walked over & sat Leroy's lap & kissed him hard. Finally she pulled away breathless. "Are you ever going to ask me ou?" she asked him.

"After that," Leroy said, "Yes. do you want to go to a movie tomorrow night?"

"YES!" she said, grabbing his head again & kissing him, pushing him down on the couch.

Laura was staring at Gerard dreamily while eating ANOTHER block of cheese.

Billie avoided looking at Amanda who was dancing with Cappy in her really short dress... his thoughts were broken through by singing.

"SINCE U BEEN GONE,

I CAN BREATHE FOR THE FIRST TIME

I'M SO MOVING ON YEAH YEAH!

THANKS TO YOU NOW I GET

I GET WHAT I WANTED!

SINCE YOU BEEN GONE"

"What the hell?" Billie asked, "That doesn't even have anything to do with Amanda."

"We know." Mike said, "We just felt like singing it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"PENELOPE!" Pashmina screeched nearly shattering Leroy's eardrums since he was on top of her.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"UUHHHHHHH!" Pashmina said, "THIS PARTY WAS THE WORST IDEA EVER! AND WHERE THE HELL IS SHADOW? I NEED TO BANG SOMEONE!" she yelled, collapsing on the couch.

"Someone wanted me?" Shadow, who was leaving tomorrow, asked, making sure Sandy didn't see him.

"YES!" Pashmina jumped into his arms & began kissing him, pushing him out of the room. There was a sceam of pleasure from Pashmina a few moment later. Disturbing sounds fallowed. Trust me, the rest you don't want to know.

"That was wierd." Leroy commented.

"And random." Penelope said.

"Do you want to dance?" Leroy asked.

"Sure." Penelope said smiling.

Just as Billie was about to start his song, Tre' grabbed his microphone & said, "He wrote this song for Amanda & I'm telling you this 1: Because I'm an idiot who has nothing better to do except embarrass & piss people off & 2: Because Billie's being an idiot & not telling Amanda he still loves her & 3: Because I feel like it."

It took everything he had to refrain from hitting Tre' upside his head. But instead he just started singing.

"I heard you crying loud,  
all the way across town  
You've been searching for that someone,  
and it's me out on the prowl Well you sit around feeling sorry for yourself  
Don't get lonely now  
And Dry your whining eyes  
I'm just roaming for the moment  
Sleazin' my back yard so don't get so uptight  
you been thinking about ditching me."

Amanda allowed Cappy to drop her & looked dumbstruck.

"No time to search the world around  
Cause you know where I'll be found  
When I come around"

(**A/N: **That's right! When I Come Around by Green Day!)

"I heard it all before  
So don't knock down my door  
I'm a loser and a user so I don't need no accuser  
to try and slag me down because I know I'm right  
So go do what you like  
Make sure you do it wise  
You may find out that your selfdoubt means nothing  
was ever there"

"He wrote this song for her?" Laura asked Gerard.

Gerard nodded.

"Jerk!" Laura said, hitting him in the arm, "You don't even open the frickin' car door for me!"

"But I love you." Gerard said, rubbing his now soar arm.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Laura said, kissing him.

_'Women! I will NEVER get them.' _Gerard thought.

"You can't go forcing something if it's just  
not right"

Amanda wasn's sure whether to cry or laugh so she just sat there with the same lame look on her face.

"No time to search the world around  
Cause you know where I'll be found  
When I come around  
When I come around"

The teens at Penelope's party were going crazy. "THIS IS THE **BEST** PARTY **EVER!**" they told Penelope.

"Anyway," Billie said, "Sine Tre' ruined the romantic speech I had planned... I'm just going to tell you straight out. I love you, Amanda."

Amanda ran & jumped onto the stage, wrapped her arms around him & kissed him.

"So... are you my girlfriend again?" Billie asked.

"Hell yeah." she said, kissing him again.

Gerard, who was streched out on a couch, yelled, "FINALLY!"

"I LEARNED MY LESSON BABY

FROM THE START

NOW I SEE WHO YOU REALLY ARE

YOUR NO GOOD

NO GOOD

BABY YOUR NO GOOD

NO GOOD-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Billie yelled, "Your ruining a romantic moment!"

"coughHORNYcough."

"WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THE WORDS SHUT UP?"

"A lot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'M NOT SINGING THAT!" Billie said, "AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Come on! You have to!" Mike said, "Plus we took Spanish in school!"

"Yeah, one freaking semister. IN TENTH GRADE!" Billie said right before his jaw dropped to the floor when Amanda walked out. Amand was wearing a skimpy red fluttery mini-skirt & a matching skmipy red tube top with little straps & fluttery sleeves.

"Do I look okay?" Amanda asked, twirling her hair around her finger nervously.

"Now will you do it?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Billie said.

If your sitting there at your computer thinking 'what the heck are these people talking about?' I'll tell you! They want Amanda & Billie to sing Shakira's Hips Don't Lie & he doesn't want to.

After they'd finished the song (I'm not putting it in cause otherwise the chapter would be way too long.) Billie said, "That was the worst song I've ever sang in my life."

Meanwhile the girls out there... "AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! THAT'S THE BEST SONG YOU'VE EVER SANG IN YOUR LIFE!"

_A few hours later..._

Another delema was taking place. The girls wanted Leroy, Gerard, Billie, Mike, & Tre' to sing a song called Walking Contradiction together.

"I will not!" Leroy said.

"We're not some kind of _boyband!_" Gerard spat venomously.

"I totally agree but we have to do it." Billie said.

"Isn't that a little bit of a condradiction?" Tre' asked.

"Come on," Mike said half sarcastically, "It'll be fun!"

"Was that sarcastic or not?" Leroy asked.

"I'm not sure."

Billie, who was sick of this, pushed the all out on stage then walked out. "Yeah," Billie said, "We'll do it."

"We _will_?" Gerard asked.

"Shut up." Billie said.

"I _demand _some damn justice!" Gerard hissed.

The music started playing.

**Mike: **Do as I say not as I do because

**Billie: **The shit so deep you can't run away  
I beg to differ on the contrary  
I agree with every word that you say  
Talk is cheap and lies are expensive  
My wallet's fat and so is my head

**Leroy: **Hit and run and then I'll hit you again  
I'm a smart ass but I'm playing dumb

**Gerard & Leroy: **Standards set and broken all the time  
Control the chaos behind a gun  
Call it as I see it even if  
I was born deaf, blind and dumb  
Losers winning big on the lottery

**Tre' & Billie: **Rehab rejects still sniffing glue  
Constant refutation with myself  
I'm a vicitm of a catch 22

**All: **Ihave no belief  
But I believe  
I'm a walking contradiction  
And I got no right

**Billie: **Do as I say not as I do because  
The shit so deep you can't run away  
I beg to differ on the contrary  
I agree with every word that you say  
Talk is cheap and lies are expensive  
My wallet's fat and so is my head  
Hit and run and then I'll hit you again

**All: **I'm a smart ass but I'm playing dumb

**Billie & Leroy: **I have no belief  
But I believe

**All: **I'm a walking contradiction  
And I got no right

**All: **I have no belief  
But I believe

**Billie: **I'm a walking contradiction

**All: **And I got no right

Silence until... "**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little bit Amanda said, "Guess what?"

"You & Billie are back together?" Sandy guessed.

"How did you know that?"

"Oh just because you guys are practically making out in the middle of the dance floor, & you have hearts in your eyes & your prasctically floating & acting un-depressed for the first time in weeks & you guys look like you want to have sex on this table right here, right now, we would NEVER I guess that you were back together!" Laura, who was stroking Gerard's hair, said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed. Even Amanda.

"LIKE A RIVER FLOWS SURELY TO SEA

DARLING SO IT GOES

SOME THINGS ARE MEANT TO BE

TAKE MY HAND

TAKE MY WHOLE LIFE TOO

FOR I CAN'T HELP

FALLING IN LOVE

WITH YOU!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

**A/N: **I so sorry that chapter was so lame! I didn't have any better ideas & I was half asleep while writing anyway, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But I hoped you liked it a little bit anyway, please review. And stay tuned, next chapter will be called 'Of X-Rated Movies & Shopping'. here's a sneak preview.

**SOMETIME NEXT CHAPTER...**

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" the two guys yelled running from the lady running with brochures after them._

_"BUT IT'S A SPECIAL SALE!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the two guys dived out of there, panting._

_"That was close. " he panted._

**END.**

Wondering what the heck these people are talking about? Stay tuned & read the next chapter to find out! Catcha next time!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

AMANDA


	17. Of XRated Movies & Perfect' Gifts

**A/N: **Uhh... I am SO not in the mood to write now! Because school started! -groans-

Anyway, I hope you like this. Review, reivew! Since I'm so pissed about school starting I tried to make this chapter funny. And BTW, there is only two more chapters after this. And then the story is OVER!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hamtaro.

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent b_y Laura McConnell_**

**Chapter Seventeen: **Of X-Rated Movies & "Perfect" Gifts

"Oh," Amanda moaned, "I love you."

Billie kissed Amanda. "I love you too Mandy."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Amanda yelled.

Billie threw her on the bed. "Shut up." he said in a loving way, getting on top of her.

Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck. "Make me." she breathed.

"No problem, babe." Billie said, kissing Amanda passionately.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey Tre'!" Mike said, "Look at what I have on my laptop because I put a video camera in Billie's & Amanda's room so now I can see everything they're doing & currently they look like they've been very sex deprived."

"That was a mouthful." remarked a young teen named Penelope.

"Get out of here!" Mike yelped, covering the screen, "Your way to young to see stuff like this!"

"Oh shut it Mike. Don't be such a stick in the mud." Tre' said, putting his arm around Penelope's shoulder & leading her over to the laptop, "She can watch it if she wants. Now don't pay attention to Mr. Boring here," he said to Penelope, "You can watch it if you like."

Since she had never seen an X-rated movie she sat down next to them & started watching with interest & curiousity.

"We SO have to sell this on Ebay!" Tre' said excitedly.

"TELL ME about it!" Mike said with dollar signs in his eyes.

Penelope rolled her eyes & continued watching the screen.

"oooh! Handcuffs!"

"Sweet... is he seriously...?"

"Oh yeah!"

"No way!"

"Totally."

"OMG! Is that icecream?"

"Yeah!"

"AND WHY ARE WE LETTING HER WATCH THIS?"

"Man, talk about kinky, we should try this one day!"

"Yeaaaah! We SO have to!"

(**A/N: **I would tell you but you PROBABLY DON'T want to know.)

"_What _on _earth_ are you three _doing_?" Sandy asked.

"Watching an X-rated movie." they all responded, their eyes glued to the screen.

"Oh, that's it? Okay," Sandy said, walking off.

Mike, who had gotten popcorn out of no where, was saying, "This is the BEST show ever!" while eatting popcorn.

"Where the hell did Billie find her & how the hell can we get one like her?" Tre' asked after they'd finished recording.

"If I knew, my friend, then we would-" Mike started to say but at that moment Billie & Amanda walked into the room looking extremely lustfull, satisfied, & refresed at the same time.

"What are you guys talking about?" Billie asked.

"Oh just about how you & Amanda had the kinkiest screwing session-if you can _even _call it that-me & Tre' have ever seen-by the way we took notes & want to know _exactly_ how you mangaged it-& how we made a copy & sold it on Ebay." Tre' said.

Silence untill...

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL DID YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY?**" Billie yelled.

Tre' & Mike grinned.

"OH I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!" Billie yelled, running after them.

Amanda wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry, or be embarrassed. So she did all three.

Needless to say it was an odd morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Kether, " Billie said, feelings extremely stupid, "will you... uh... Amanda... she... I... present... help?" he said incoherently.

"Will I help you get Amanda a present?" Kether said, "No. Not only because I know that your going to get her something slinky & skimpy & so it is a totally perverted action but because I don't feel like it."

"Please?" Billie said.

"No." Kether said, starting to turn away.

"I'll tell Sandy that you won't do it." Billie said.

Kether spun around & yelled "NO! I'LL HELP!" Sandy would be in a rage if she found out Kether wouldn't do it.

Billie smirked. "Knew you'd change your mind." Billie said.

"You are an evil pervert!" Kether hissed.

"And your point is...?"

"Let's go." Kether snapped, grabbing his car keys & walking out the front door to do the thing guys fear the most... SHOPPING!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two guys arrived at the mall. "Are you ready?" Kether asked.

"Yeah." Billie said, "How bad could it-" he started to say as they walked in.

There were tons of _people! _

They then spotted a familair group of fan girls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" they all screamed, "IT'S BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG! I WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS AUTOGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPH!"

"ACK!" both guys yelled, running into a random store.

"That was close." Kether panted.

"Yeah... where the hell are we?" Billie asked.

"No clue." Kether said, looking around, "Wait a sec. There's a sign. Uh... we're in... Wet Seal." (**A/N: **LOL, It's my favortie clothes store! Well... that & Hot Topic!)

"What the hell is that?" Billie asked.

"And I'm supposed to know _because...?_" Kether asked.

Billie groaned & stood up, brushing the dust of his clothes. No sooner then he'd gotten up then he was knocked off his feet again by some girl had ran up to him, throwing her arms around his waist, yelling, "OH MY GOD! YOUR MY FAVORITE **EVER!**"

"That's, uh, good... now let go of me." Billie said uncertainly, half pushing her off.

"Not until you sign-" she whispered the rest in his ear.

He yelped. "YOU ARE WAY TO YOUNG TO SAY THINGS LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!" he said, "FAR TOO YOUNG!"

She sped off giggling.

Kether was laughing.

Billie glared at him.

And thus their shopping day began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What about this?" Billie asked, holding up a REALLY slinky nightgown thing.

Kether bust out laughing. "You would love that, wouldn't you?" Kether asked him.

Billie groaned. "Come on! We've been here for six hours & haven't bought one frickin' thing!" he said.

"Why don't we go in there?" Kether asked, pulling him into the store with the big red letters 'Hot Topic' above it.

As the two guys walked in two hundred sales attendents turned their heads towards them. "**WEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE A SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE!**" they screamed, chasing after them.

"Hey Billie," Kether said, "Can I give you a piece of advice?"

"Yeah." Billie said, looking horror-stricken.

"RUN!" Kether yelled as the two guys ran out & into the mall with two hundred sales attendants behind them.

_Meanwhile..._

"Amanda, where is Kether?" asked Sandy who was looking distraught, "I need to talk to him.

"Him & Billie are at the mall." Amanda told her.

"What?" Sandy asked, turning her head at breakneck speed.

"Don't ask me!" Amanda said.

"What do you think they're doing there?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure they've having lots of fun." Amanda said, "That was the best idea he's ever had."

_Back with Billie & Kether..._

"THIS IS THE WORST IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD!" Kether yelled as him & Billie ran.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO COME YOU KNOW!" Billie yelled back with the twohundred sales people behind them.

"YEAH I DID! YOU BLACKMAILED ME!" Kether yelled back.

"Oh yeah... I forgot." Billie said, "BUT STILL, IF YOU WEREN'T AS CONCENRED AS HELL ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND..."

"I HAPPEN TO L-" Kether started to say but was cut off by the sales people who were yelling 'SALE!' in a deafening volume.

"BUT WE HAVE A SAAAAAAAAAAALE!" screamed a lady running after them with brochures.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!" Billie & Kether yelled, diving into the first store that they came to, to lose to salespeople.

Which happened to be Victoria's Secret.

Billie looked up & saw the perfect present for Amanda.

It was an OUTRAGEOUSLY little light pink tube top & a matching EXTREMELY short skirt. And a pair of white gloves that came up to the elbow with matching knee high white boots. "Look Keth," he said, "Amanda will love this!" he said, grabbing a size zero.

Kether just stared in sheer horror. "Your getting her _that_?" he asked in horror.

"Yeah." Billie, who had a lustfull look on his face due to the fact that he was imagining Amanda in it, said, "Isn't it perfect?"

"Have fun turning your girlfriend into a TOTAL slut." Kether said.

"I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"BUT IT'S A SPECIAL SALE!" screamed the sales people chasing them out of the mall. They'd bought Amanda's gift but when they ventured out into the mall they were chased once again.

"WE SAID NO!" they both yelled, jumping out of the mall, barely escaping the sales people.

They were both panting. "That was close." Kether said.

"Really?" Billie said sarcastically, "I never would have guessed."

"S-shut up." Kether said.

"Well at least we go Amanda's present." Billie said.

Kether rolled his eyes.

When they got home Kether asked, "When are you going to give Amanda her present?"

"Uh..." Billie said as Amanda walked into the room, "Now."

"Good luck dude." Kether said, shoving him forward, accidentallly hitting him a bit too hard, causing him to fall forward & knock Amanda over.

Sandy, who normally would have giggled, shifted uncomfortably.

_'I wonder what's wrong with Sandy?' _Kether wondered.

"Um Amanda..." Billie said, getting up & helping her up, still holding her hand, "Here. I got something for you." he handed her the bag.

She looked at it & her eye's widened.

Everyone cringed waiting for the scream of protest from Amanda. But...

"It's so pretty!" she said giddily.

"Try it on." Billie encouraged her.

Amanda rushed out of the room & rushed back in.

Kether & Sandy cringed. Amanda's outfit was TIGHT & SKIMPY. Was it even legal?

"How do I look?" Amanda asked, brushing her hair back shyly.

"You look lovely." Billie said, leaning forward for her kiss.

"T-thanks." she said, capturing his lips with her's.

"You know..." Sandy said, "We'll just leave you!" she grabbed Kether's hand & dragged him out of the room.

Kether just rolled his eyes as Sandy pulled him into his bedroom (**A/N:** They were at Kether's house.).

"Kether," she said, "I-I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Kether said, "What is it luv?"

"I-look-we-I... I want us to break-up." Sandy said.

"What?" Kether asked, "It's not... that Shadow Strider is it? If it is I'll k-"

"It's not Shadow, Kether!" Sandy yelled, "It's you!"

"What?" Kether asked, "Why? What did I do?"

Sandy exploded. "You get in trouble with the police all the time & you shoplift! You are rebellious, worse then Shadow EVER could be, & your a punk! You-"

Just then Billie & Amanda walked into the room kissing as he had his hand up her skirt & she was unbuttoning his shirt.

Billie, noticing that they were having a major drama, stopped kissing Amanda said, "We'll just be going."

"B-" Amanda started to say.

"We're **going** Amanda!" Billie said, pulling her out of the room. They heard the front door close several minutes later.

Sandy continued her rage. "You are a freak & an outsider! But to put the reputation aside: THIS RELATIONSHIP ISN'T STABLE KETHER! WE HAVE TO SNEAK TO GO OUT & I'VE NEARLY GOTTEN CAUGHT A MILLION TIMES! KETHER, I'M THE NORMAL GIRL & **YOU **ARE A **DELINQUENT!**"

"But I l-" Kether started to say.

"No! Your going to say 'I like you. I like you a lot luv' & flash me your girl winning smile & think this will be all over! Well it's NOT! We're OVER! So save it Kether." she said, starting to walk out the door, "And by the way, I HATE being called luv!" then she walked out & slammed the front door.

"ove you... Sandy." he finished.

He closed his eyes tightly. He then cursed. "she caused me to smude my eyeliner." he mumbled.

**A/N: **AND THAT'S A RAP! I know I said this would be funny but... I decided to make the end serious! And I'm going to write the next chapter & then after that there will be an epilogue & the story will be COMPLETE! Then I will work more on '20 Reasons'. But anyway, review & tell me what you think! Review, review!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**AMANDA**


	18. Seek Find And Destroy

**A/N: **Here's a drama filled chapter! Anyway, I hope you like it & please review! And BTW, so many things happen in this chapter I couldn't think of a chapter title. I may or may not change it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own She Hates Me or Everything You Want, Stitch Phantom owns Shadow, & I don't own Hamtaro.

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent_ by Laura Amanda McConnell_**

**Chapter Eighteen: **Enemies Unite

Kether got on his motorcycle & began riding. He hadn't even bothered to reapply his smudged eyeliner. He turned on his radio trying to get his mind of Sandy.

_'Met a girl, thought she was grand' _

Kether began thinking. A few tears came out of his eyes.

_'fell in love, _

_found out first hand _

_went well for a week or two_

_then it all came unglued'_

This song was just how he felt.

_'in a trapped trip _

_I can't grip _

_never thought I'd be the one who'd slip _

_then I started to realize _

_I was living one big lie'_

His thoughts went to Sandy. What had he done wrong?

_'She fucking hates me _

_trust _

_she fucking hates me _

_la la la la _

_I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like _

_I had none and ripped them away'_

He'd tried to be good for her. And be the best boyfriend ever.

_'She was queen for about an hour _

_after that shit got sour _

_she took all I ever had _

_no sign of guilt _

_no feeling of bad, _

_no'_

Was this over Shadow Strider? I mean, he hadn't got picked up by the police recently.

_'In a trapped trip _

_I can't grip never thought _

_I'd be the one who'd slip _

_then I started to realize _

_I was living one big lie' _

"I can't believe this." he muttered.

_'She fucking hates me_

_trust _

_she fucking hates me _

_la la la la _

_I tried too hard and _

_she tore my feelings like I had none _

_and ripped them away' _

Nothing had evered bothered him this much.

_'that's my story, _

_as you see _

_learned my lesson and so did she _

_now it's over and i'm glad _

_'cause i'm a fool for all I've said'_

Even so much that... "KID WATCH OUT!"

_She fucking hates me_

_trust _

_she fucking hates me _

_la la la la _

_I tried too hard and _

_she tore my feelings like I had none _

_and ripped them away' _

**CRASH! **Everything went black.

_'la la la la la la la la la la_

_Trust_

_la la la la la la la la la la_

_Trust_

_and she tore my feelings like I had none_

_she fucking hates me'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy, who was at the mall, was trying to take her mind off Kether with a little shopping. It wasn't working. But then on the radio... "Hello," the announcer's voice boomed, "Maxwell Noppo asked me to play this song for Sandy Sanchez."

Sandy looked to see Maxwell smirking in the corner.

_'Somewhere there's speaking _

_It's already coming in _

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind _

_You never could get it _

_Unless you were fed it _

_Now you're here and you don't know why'_

Sandy groaned. She didn't know the song but this was the LAST thing she needed! One of Maxwell's stalker-ality attempts.

_'But under skinned knees and _

_the skid marks _

_Past the places where you used to learn _

_You howl and listen _

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return'_

She stopped & listening. Her mind began to think about Kether.

_'He's everything you want _

_He's everything you need _

_He's everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be _

_He says all the right things _

_At exactly the right time _

_But he means nothing to you _

_And you don't know why' _

Tears sprung to her eyes. The song was right. Maxwell was everything she wanted. He was smart, he was nice to her, he liked her... what was stopping her from being with him?

_'You're waiting for someone _

_To put you together _

_You're waiting for someone to push you away _

_There's always another wound to discover _

_There's always something more you wish he'd say'_

Maxwell smirked. She would have to go running to him now.

_'He's everything you want _

_He's everything you need _

_He's everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be _

_He says all the right things _

_At exactly the right time _

_But he means nothing to you _

_And you don't know why' _

So she had some reasons to be with Maxwell. Why didn't she want to be?

_'But you'll just sit tight _

_And watch it unwind _

_It's only what you're asking for _

_And you'll be just fine _

_With all of your time _

_It's only what you're waiting for'_

Kether. Her mind drifted to him. He was none of these things. He screwed up severely & he was a total JD.

_'Out of the island _

_Into the highway _

_Past the places where you might have turned _

_You never did notice _

_But you still hide away _

_The anger of angels who won't return' _

But she... But she...

_'He's everything you want _

_He's everything you need _

_He's everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be _

_He says all the right things _

_At exactly the right time _

_But he means nothing to you _

_And you don't know why' _

She l-

_'I am everything you want _

_I am everything you need _

_I am everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be I say all the right things _

_At exactly the right time _

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why _

_And I don't know why _

_I don't know _

_Why'_

"Well Sandy?" Maxwell smirked.

"Kether." was all Sandy said, then she dropped her shopping bags & ran.

Well she was driving she suddenly slammed on her breaks. Noticing there were ambulances & a motorcycle laying on the ground with a person next to it. She screamed when she saw who it was.

"KETHER!" she screamed, getting out of her car & running over to him & dropping next to him.

"Excuse me Miss but-"

"What happened?" Sandy demanded.

"He was listening to his radio & ran into a truck & skidded under it when his motorcycle fell over. He rolled off & banged his head really bad. He's in a coma now. It's very unlikely he'll wake up." the police explained.

Sandy burst into tears & brushed his hair back. "Kether..." she said, "Kether please! I love you!" Sandy cried. (**A/N: **I tried to give you hints that she would say that. Do you remember how she used to say 'Kether I l-" & then he'd have to run off? That was just my way of tormenting you.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears were barely supressed as Sandy picked her pen up off the floor.

"What's that?" Mrs. Sanchez asked.

"What's what?" Sandy asked, standing up.

"That tatoo! When did you get it done?" Mrs. Sanchez asked in shock.

"A couple months ago." Sandy said.

"Why didn't you ask me first?" Mrs. Sanchez demanded.

"Why? So you could say no?" Sandy asked, walking out of her house & slamming the door.

She walked down the street & Maxwell stepped in front of her.

"Hiya Sandy." Maxwell said, "Did you hear the song earlier?"

"Yes." Sandy said, walking past him.

Maxwell continued to fallow her. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"I think..." she started to say, "I think that you are a sick & twisted person & I'm ashamed to know you!"

"Will you go out with me?" Maxwell asked, "Since you & _Kether_ broke-up?"

"NO!" Sandy said, & started to run down the street but Maxwell grabbed her &...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mariah Carey began playing at the hospital. (**A/N: **Dun ask why...)

Kether suddenly woke from the coma with a start. He got out of bed & put his black clothes back on & felt a note in his pants pocket.

**Hey Kether,**

**If you ever wake up from your coma, which you never will, you should know I kidnapped Sandy! But even if you do wake up... hope you don't!**

**Luv ya, (NOT!)**

**Maxwell**

Kether's eyes grew flames into them. He dashed down the hall. "HEY, WHAT DAY IS IT?" he yelled to a hospital attendant.

"Same day you fell off your motorcycle &-WAIT! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN A COMA?"

"YEAH I JUST WOKE UP & THANKS!" he yelled, flinging the doors open & running out. He ran to Sandy's house. "STAN!" he said.

"Harding?" Stan asked, appearing by the door, "What are-"

"It's not important!" Kether said, "Maxwell kidnapped Sandy! We have to save her!"

"What?" Stan said.

"Stan," Kether said, "I know you hate my guts but you have to help! For your sister's sake."

"I will... but Kether..." Stan started to say, "I don't have a-"

"here!" Kether tossed him a gun & a switchblade he pulled out of his pocket, "I always keep a spare."

Stan's eyes widened. "You... you keep those in your pockets?"

"I have to. I might get jumped." Kether said.

"You really are a bad-boy." Stan said, "So cool, you get in fights &-"

"**Stan.**" Kether said, "It's not cool."

"But..." Stan said.

"It's dangerous." Kether said, "So is shoplifting. And anything else I do in my hazardeous life. You shouldn't do it."

Stan remained silent. Thinking one question to himself. Was Kether right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Stan & Kether prepared to leave a motorcycle pulled up. The rider got off & took off his helmet. "Need some help?" he asked.

"Who _are _you?" Kether asked.

"Does that matter?" he asked.

"_Shadow?_" Stan & Kether both asked in unison.

"Well duh." he said, "Do you know where Maxwell might be keeping Sandy?"

"Yeah. At his evil library headquarters." Kether said.

"What?"

"Maxwell lives in the mansion & there's, like, a million libraries there." Stan explained.

"Why are you helping us?" Kether asked Shadow.

"Because... because I love her." Shadow said.

Kether stuck out his hand. "We have to at least get along if we're working together."

Shadow slowly reached out & shook it. "Okay." he said un-easily.

"What are we waiting for?" Stan asked enthusiastically, "Let's go kill Maxwell!"

Kether would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't been so distressed over Sandy. "Please be okay, Sandy." he said, "I'm coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy was sitting on Maxwell's bed while he sat at a chair, watching her.

"So you kidnapped me because I wouldn't go out with you?" Sandy asked.

"Pretty much." Maxwell said.

"Your pathetic." Sandy spat.

"Well duh." Maxwell said.

Suddenly he heard the door open below. "Stay here," Maxwell said, "Or else."

"Or else what?" Sandy asked.

"Your as good as dead." Maxwell said, locking the door as he walked out.

Kether, Stan, & Shadow stood at the bottom, all wearing black & all carrying guns.

"Well, well, well." Maxwell said, "The Goth trio has come to visit me. What gives me this honor?"

"The girl I love." Kether said.

"Well... I see that Shadey has also come." Maxwell smirked, "Come back for another heartbreak?"

The sound of a gun rang off. Shadow's bullet hit Maxwell in the gut & Kether's bullet hit him in the heart. He fell to the ground. "Harding, Strider..." he muttered & then died.

Stan had dashed up the stairs & unlocked the door that lead to the room Sandy was in. "STAN!" she yelled, hugging him.

Stan ruffled her hair playfully. "Hi sis." he said.

Sandy ran to the top of the staircase & saw Kether. "KETHER!" she screamed, running down the stairs & jumping into his arms & kissed him, causing Shadow to get very jealous.

"Kether, I..." Sandy started to say.

"No. Me first." Kether said, "I wasn't going to say 'I like you. I like you a lot luv' I was going to say 'I love you Sandy!'!"

Sandy laughed. "Remember all those times I was about to say something but then you'd have to run off?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kether said.

"I was going to say I love you!" Sandy said, grabbing his tie & pulling him closer & kissing him again.

Sandy had to moan as Kether's arms slid up her shirt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Stan couldn't help but yell, "CUT IT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Shadow just looked more jealous then ever.

Sandy walked over to Shadow & kissed him very lightly on the lips. "Thank you." she said, "And... I really am sorry..."

"It's okay." Shadow sighed, "Go be happy."

Sandy turned to walk back to Kether.

"One thing Sandy," Shadow said.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"I don't like him."

Sandy smiled. "Thank you." she said.

**THE END! (NOT REALLY! I STILL HAVE AN EPILOGUE TO POST!**

**A/N: **Sooo? What did you think? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REEEEEVIEW! Anyway, I hope you liked it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**AMANDA**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: **This is the epilogue! Anyway, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but Kether.

**Behind The Eyes Of A Juvenile Delinquent _by Laura Amanda McConnell_**

_Epilogue_

Gerard Way married Amanda's aunt, Laura three months after Maxwell's death.

"You may now kiss the bride." said the preacher.

Gerard kissed Laura hard out, laying her down on the table.

"Not exactly what I meant." he muttered.

When it came time to throw the bouquet she threw it & Amanda caught it. You can guess what happened next...

**Three months later...**

Amanda & Billie became engaged that day & got married three months later. Laura was pregnant with a baby & she was going to name it Casandra, Casey for short. Thanks to Sandy's dream Amanda wore a GOTH wedding dress & her bride's maids, Penelope, Pashmina, Sandy, & Laura, wore the same dresses they wore in Sandy's dream.

After the wedding vows were over...

"You may now make out with the bride." the preacher, who had learned since the last wedding, said.

Billie obliged & made out with Amanda.

Amanda threw the boquet back & the girls fought over it. Sandy resurfaced with it however.

Kether gave her a secret smile.

Sandy returned it.

And the rest? Figure it out yourself.

**THE END!**

**A/N: THE END! **So... what did you think?-sob- I've had SO much fun writing this story! And thank you to ALL my reviewer's! You have all been so good to me! -sob louder- THANK YOU FOR STICKING BY ME! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT! AND THUS IS THE ENDING OF MY MOST POPULAR STORY! -sob- **REVIEW! **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**AMANDA**


End file.
